Transformers The Movie II
by Hot Shot's girl
Summary: Alex Moore thought he was just a normal teenager, but after a lightning strike that enabled him to understand, read, and write cybertronian language the transformers will find out that there is more to him than meets the eye. Movieverse TF 2.
1. One Stormy Night

One stormy night as the thunder clouds roared and the lightning began to flare and show it was there the autobots received a signal that none thought they'd ever see again with their own optics.

"Optimus look," gasped Ratchet as he showed Optimus the signal he was tracking on his monitor.

When Optimus came to look he read the signal and indeed he knew what, or who, it was. His optics widened as he saw the signal for the first time in thousands of years. It couldn't be _that_ signal could it?

"It can't be," lightly gasped Optimus not believeing the signal he was seeing.

Sam and Makeala were with the autobots during this time and so were wondering what was going on. They were going to return back home till that signal came that got everyone rattled up. Same looked and saw the expression on Optimus' face. It was that of shock and surprise and disbelief . . . and . . . sorrow?

"What's going on?" asked Sam looking at the autobots.

"Where is the signal coming from?" asked Optimus slightly bending down to Ratchet.

"He's entering the earth's atmosphere as we speak. He'll land a couple of yards away," said Ratchet pointing to the west.

"Then let's go!" said Optimus as they all transformed and drove to the landing spot.

"Sam what's going on?" asked Makeala as she and Sam got in Bumblebee.

"I don't know, but let's find out," said Sam as Bumblebee drove off after the others.

* * *

Alex Moore stood outside in the baseball field just practicing to be the best. He'd show the others. He was not a runt. He was not a . . . loser. 

**FLASHBACK**

"Hey Moore you dope, why are you even here at try-outs huh?" laughed Chase one of the school jocks/bullys.

"Because I like baseball," said Alex. "I have a right just as you and twidledee and twidledum do."

All let out laughs as Chase and his two closest friends were called idiots. Chase didn't like this too much and so he came up to Alex and poked his chin outward and said-

"You care to take a go at it . . . Moore?"

Alex said nothing. He was not moved or frightened by this jerk. He never had been, but Chase can pack a mean punch. He then looked at the field and said-

"As long as it's on the field, so to make it fair for you."

Chase just gave out a small chuckle at hearing Moore trying to be tough. He then turned to his boys and then to the loser who had the courage to stand up to him and said-

"You don't stand a chance Moore. You never have and never will. Even if you do make the team you will always be the bench-sitter you are."

**END FLASHBACK**

"I'll show them a bench-sitter!" mumbled Alex as he readied to swing at another ball.

As the balls shot out at him he hit them and they went flying left and right and straight and up. The sound from his metal bat came out with loud 'clinks'. He kept hitting and hitting just wanting to get better and better. He'd show those losers who were the true losers. He'd have the last laugh if he could do anything about it.

There was some nasty storm clouds rolling in and the thunder and lightning was heard, and seen loud and clear. Alex didn't care though. He was going to practice till time itself ended if he had to. He hit another ball and another and another till the thunder clouds were just above him, but he paid little attention to them.

Alex raised his bat up high to hit the next ball but something happened he had not expected. In the storm traveled a transformer pod that flew to earth to land, but the storm overwhelmed him and lightning had struck him sending his sensors going crazy and caused him to fly too close to earth. The lightning strike surged through his body and traveled beneath him into the next metal object . . . Alex's bat. It struck Alex's bat and so surged through his body electrocuting him all over making his nerves go crazy and his heart pound like a mad war drum.

He couldn't drop the bat for he had lost all control over his nerves as the lightning strike hit him and the object that past just above him which he missed fly by. He couldn't even scream for the shock that was sent through his body was unbareable. The lightning surge then ceased and caused Alex to fall down unconscious as the object in the sky flew to the place it was meant to land.

* * *

As the autobots made their way to the landing site they transformed and there they saw the being trying to land. Something was wrong though. It was swaying back and forth and looked like it was losing control of all its sensors. Optimus was worried and so turned to Ratchet who was trying to get a power reading from the pod and asked him- 

"Ratchet what's wrong?!"

"He was hit by some electrical surge . . . a lightning strike perhaps and it caused a great flaw to errupt in his sensors," said Ratchet seeng the high readings of electricity in the body.

"Can we do anything?" asked Ironhide as he came up beside Optimus Prime.

"No," said Ratchet as he straightened. "He'll have to take care of himself Optimus."

Optimus and the other autobots watched with wide optics as they gazed at the pod try and land. Sam and Makeala watched as the new arrival attempted to land.

"I don't think he's gonna make it," gasped Sam as the object fell from the stormy sky.

It then hit the ground hard with a couple of roll, skids, and slides as the dry ground flew up everywhere. Optimus was about to run to it, But Ironhide halted him saying-

"Wait Prime."

The pod then stopped with smoke and some sparks flying from it. All halted and wondered if it was okay.

_Please be alright_, prayed Optimus seeing he was the only transformer to answer his call.

A couple of minutes passed before it started moving. It bagan to switch and shift and soon it stood up just like the other autobots had when they first arrived to earth. It then began to scan its surroundings and when its optics rested on the four autobots starring at him. He recongnized them all, but never thought he'd see them in his life again.

Optimus then couldn't hold himself back and so he ran out to him. As soon as the other transformer recongized who was coming towards him he soon ran out to him doing the same. When they came to each other they met each other with a nice firm hug. Optimus still couldn't believe this all was happening and neither did the other transformer it appeared to all.

Sam and Makeala found this very odd, seeing two transformers hug . . . was that natural? Sam then decided to ask.

"Um, not to be rude or ruin the moment or nothing, but who is that?" asked Sam turning to Ratchet.

"That is Optimus' cybertronian replica," said Ratchet.

"What?" asked Sam and Makeala confused by what Ratchet had just said.

And so Ratchet decided to tell them in human terms since they weren't too smart as he could remember-

"His offspring . . . his child . . . his son."

"But I thought only the allspark can reproduce transformers," asked Sam.

"Well that power was passed down to a certain race of the transformers called femmes . . . they were our females and could reproduce a sparkling on their own, but not as much as the allspark could," said Ratchet.

"Well then that's it!" smiled Sam. "To reproduce your planet all you have to do is get the femmes!"

"Alas . . . we have none," sighed Ratchet with sad optics stoppinh Sam's vibrant thought. "They were all slaughtered in the great femme massacre."

"Yes," sighed Ironhide. "The decepticons gathered them all in one place on cybertron planing to take them all and use them to reproduce the decepticons since they couldn't have the allspark, but we found out too soon and so they had no choice but to kill them all."

"Many wives, daughters, and sisters were lost on that evil mad day," said Ratchet.

"The last femme that was left was Arcee, but she was lost to battle and none has seen her since," sighed Ironhide. "I lost my wife there."

"And Optimus lost his as well," said Ratchet. "His son is all he has left now."

Optimus and the new transformer then came to the rest and there Optimus introduced his son to the others.

"Sam . . . Makeala, I'd like you to meet my son," smiled Optimus.

"Nice to meet you," smiled Makeala.

Optimus' son just smiled at them not saying a word. Optimus then said-

"We have picked out a suitable earth name for him just as we had when we came to earth. His name is Hot Shot."

"W-why's that?" asked Sam wondering if he should sk.

"You should know soon enough," sighed Ironhide. "I thought you were dead."

Hot Shot didn't speak in human language yet, but he did in cybertronian to the others.

"I thought I was too," he smiled. "I mean after 'uncle' Megatron tossed me out into space I thought I'd never see you guys again."

"I thought the same thing son," smiled Optimus placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm glad you are still alive."

"As am I," smiled Hot Shot. "Now . . . am I sapposed to find a suitable disguise or what?"

"The children will show you Hot Shot. Follow them," said Optimus.

Optimus then turned to the children and said-

"I want you two to find Hot Shot a suitable earth disquise."

"Sure thing Optimus," smiled Sam as she and Makeala sped off to the town.

It was dark so they kept to the shadows as they showed Hot Shot some cars they thought he'd like, but all they showed he hated. He didn't talk, but simply shook his head. They wanted him to talk so they would find out what he wanted, but so far he wanted nothing.

"Then what do you want?" asked Sam turning to the picky transformer. "Why don't you pick a semi like you father?!"

Hot Shot then gave a angry face and shook his head greatly signifying he wanted to look nothing like his father.

"Oh, I know!" smiled Makeala. "There's this car show downtown he might like."

"A car show?" asked Sam.

"Okay so it's illegal racing, but they have some sweet cares," she smiled. "That _he_ might like."

"Well," sighed Sam. "What have we got to lose?"

And so they made their way to the 'car show' making sure no one could see them and Hot Shot.

"Okay pick your best!" said Sam really not wanting to be there.

Hot Shot looked at them all and he liked them. He then saw a nice shiny slick black car with sliver lining and a green under light. It was very nice as he placed a hand over it and just slide it over. His optics were pleased by the car and so he decided to scan it. When he was done Sam and Makeala looked at Hot Shot and liked what they saw.

He was as good-looking in robot form as in car form.

"I like," he smiled as he finaly spoke in human language.

"Good, now let's go," said Sam wanting to leave as quick as he could.

"What's your rush Sam?" asked Hot Shot not really wanting to show Optimus just yet.

Makeala could tell what Hot Shot was thinking and so said-

"Why don't you test the car mode out for a while. I'm sure Optimus won't mind you being gone so long."

"Okay," smiled Hot Shot as he transformed.

And so they drove around and found that Hot Shot seemed to have everything under control.

"Well, my sensors seem back to normal after that electical surge," said Hot Shot.

"That's good," smiled Makeala. "But now I think we should get back."

"Yea, I guess so," sighed Hot Shot as he turned to head back to the autobots.

As the other waited to see what Hot Shot scanned they all were not too surprised to see Hot Shot's car mode selection. Optimus sighed as he saw his son come up to him in a sports car typish mode.

"Hhh, why am I not surprised Hot Shot," sighed Optimus.

"Well I like it," said Hot Shot.

"I see nothing wrong with it," played Bumblebee.

"Let the boy alone," said Ironhide. "It suits him, just like his name."

"I sappose you're right," sighed Optimus as he looked at his son. "Just stay out of trouble and you'll be fine."

"I will father," smiled Hot Shot.

And so Sam and Makeala went home for the night and Hot Shot just got used to his new home just cruising around.

* * *

The alarm went off and Alex quickly shut it off. He woke up and found himself in his own room and house. How did that happen? he wondered. He then looked at himself and found he was fine. Nothing was wrong with him . . . was last night all but . . . a dream? 

It was like he wasn't struck by lightning at all. He then paid little attention to it as he readied for school, but before he left his dad had something to say-

"Don't you be staying out late again Alex. If I find you in that baseball feild sleeping again I'll never let you watch another game of the dodgers for a month!"

Alex turned and looked at his dad with wondering eyes. He held it in for a moment then asked-

"What did you say dad?"

"You worked yourself so hard last night that you fell asleep. You should be lucky you weren't struck by lightning. There were some nasty thunder clouds last night."

"O-okay," he stuttered as he headed off to school. "I'll . . . I'll see ya when you get back."

"Will do son," smiled his dad as he watched him leave.

He then sighed and said-

"I swear, that boy of mine."

Alex made his way to school walking from one block to the other, but nothing caught his attention as a dark police car speaking to someone in another electonic language, but then it became as clear as english to Alex. It was saying the strangest things like-

"This is barracade Starscream. I have found the autobots. What are your orders?"

"What?" gasped Alex looking more closely at the police car seeing there was a stiff driver in the front, but his lips weren't moving, how was he talking?

"Wait . . . there is a human gazing at me," said Barracade turning to Alex.

Alex then turned the other way and headed off to school hoping he wasn't seen. How could he understand such a strange language . . . was that a normal earth alnguage at all? What was going on? Was it because of the lightning strike?

All Alex wanted to do at the time was just go to school like any other normal 11th grader, but ever since that night would Alex Moore ever be the same again?


	2. Feelings And Maybes

"Mr. Moore," started the teacher as the bell rang.

"Huh? . . . what?" asked Alex as he turned to the teacher before he left the room.

"I'd like to see you for a minute Mr. Moore," the teacher said motioning his finger to the boy.

"About what?" asked Alex as he came to the teacher's desk.

"About this Mr. Moore," said the teacher as he held up Alex's pop quiz sheet he took today in that class. "What are these?"

Alex looked at his test and, at first, saw nothing wrong with it, but then looked closer and saw that he had written the test in some unknown language.

"I don't know about you Mr. Moore, but this does not amuse me."

"I swear I did not do that!" said Alex.

"Then how did it get on your pop quiz Alex?" asked the teacher.

"I don't . . . I don't," tried Alex.

"Know?" finished the teacher.

Sam and Makeala were getting ready to leave the class room when Sam noticed the teacher confronting one of his classmates. It was a boy about his age, but what the teacher held up to him is what truly caught Sam's eye. It was cybertronian writing that, apparently, the boy wrote. How could he have even known about cybertronian writing when he had never seen the cybertronians themselves?

"Sam come on," said Makeala as she stood parctialy outside the door way. "Bumblebee's waiting for us Sam. School is over."

"Yea, yea I know," said Sam as he came up next to Alex to make sure it was truly cybertronian writing.

He looked at the writings and saw it indeed was, but how could a human know those writings? The teacher noticed Sam standing there next to Alex and so sighed and said-

"What is it now Mr. Witwicky?"

"Oh, nothing sir," said Sam as he looked at a tired Alex and then went to leave with Makeala. "Nothing at all."

"What is the matter with you Sam?" Asked Makeala.

"That kid," started Sam as he halted in the hallway. "He knows how to write cybertronian!"

"But that's impossible Sam," said Makeala. "Now can we just go?"

"Not until I find out who this guy is and how he knows the language," said Sam waiting for him to come out.

* * *

"Now, Mr. Moore, if this happens again I will have no choice but to fail you and I know that won't work good for you being on the baseball team and all, am I right?" asked the teacher. 

"Yes sir," sighed Alex.

"Now you may go and I better not catch you writing this . . . made up language if you know what I mean. I will not tolerate this in my class!" he said shaking the paper in Alex's face.

And so Alex took his backpack and left the class room.

* * *

"Look, he's comin' out!" pointed Sam as Alex came out. 

"Sam what are you?" started Makeala, but Sam went off to try and talk to Alex.

"Hey," smiled Sam as he walked up next to Alex who was trying to mind his own business and get out of school as quick as he could.

Alex looked at Sam and then straight ahead just wanting to get out of school. Why would he talk to him anyway?

"I'd-I'd like to ask you something," said Sam trying to find the right words to say about the writings.

Alex took a slight glance at Sam and then paced quicker to try and get rid f him, but Sam just spoke it out and asked him-

"How did you write those writings?"

"Look I said I don't know and so leave me alone!" said Alex as he went outside.

Makeala then caught up with Sam and so asked him what was going on.

"That guy doesn't know how he did it, so we have to figure it out ourselves for him," said Sam.

Bumblebee then drove up beside them to pick them up, but Sam said-

"Bumblebee I want you to follow that guy and learn all he knows and just watch him okay?"

Bumblebee let out an engine roar and then sped off the follow Alex, but keep his distance. As Sam and Makeala were about to leave Sam could have sworn he caught a glimpse of a dark police car that soon sped after Alex as well. It couldn't have been Barricade . . . could it?

"Sam?" asked Makeala seeing him distraced. "Everything okay?"

The police car hen vanished and so Sam shook it off and so went off home.

* * *

"Hey I forgot to ask," started Hot Shot as he looked around a bit and then looked at Ironhide for some answers. "Where is Jazz?" 

Ironhide cast his optics down in a dark sadness. He turned away from Hot Shot and then said-

"He's gone."

"Gone?! What do you mean gone?!" asked Hot Shot.

"Megatron got him," sighed Ironhide.

"Megatron? how?!" asked Hot Shot.

"He was thawed out and had a quirel with us, but Sam had thrust the allspark into his spark and killed him . . . it was too late to save Jazz," Ironhide sighed with sadness.

"But he was your!" started Hot Shot.

"I know!" said Ironhide turning away more from Hot Shot.

"You promised to!" started Hot Shot again.

"I KNOW!" said Ironhide turning to him.

"Ironhide . . ." sighed Hot Shot with sad optics. "He was your son . . . and my best friend."

"I know that Hot Shot," said Ironhide. "It was just . . . if Prime wasn't paying too much to the humans then maybe he would have seen Jazz get taken by . . . I couldn't get to him in time . . . I promised I know, but . . . I couldn't."

Hot Shot bowed his head in sadness and then said-

"Ironhide I don't think there was anything you could do."

"NO!" pointed Ironhide. "My first son I could do nothing about, but Jazz . . . I should have been there for him, but _they_ were in the way!"

"Ironhide," said Ratchet as he came up to them. "You couldn't have done anything."

"I could have Ratchet!" said Ironhide. "I've lost everyone . . . my wife, my real son, and now . . . Jazz. When I found him wondering on the border line I thought maybe . . . my wife loved him, but I didn't want to after our son's death . . . but when he died I realized how much I did."

"You need to stop blaming yourself Ironhide," said Ratchet.

"But you see I can't because I promised me, my wife, and Jazz that I would protect him forever, but I couldn't," sighed Ironhide as he walked off.

Hot Shot just stood there in sadness. He bowed his head and said-

"I wish someone would have told me."

"We knew you would know soon enough Hot Shot," said Optimus as he came up behind him and placed a soft hand on his shoulder.

"I'm gonna miss him," sighed Hot Shot.

"We all shall," said Optimus. "But it looks like Ironhide will miss him the most, after all he was his adopted father, do you remember?"

"Yes," said Hot Shot. "You said he found him after his real son died . . . saving me."

"Yes, Ironhide has lost all those precious to him Hot Shot," said Optimus. "I thought that too remember?"

Hot Shot then gave out a smile as Optimus placed a hand on his head for a while. Hot Shot then shook his head towards his father and said-

"Yea, I remember."

"Now, aren't you going out for a ride on the town?" asked Optimus.

"Yea, wanna come?" asked Hot Shot.

"No," said Optimus. "I can't, I have work to do tonight."

"Well then . . . see ya later I guess," sighed Hot Shot as he left.

* * *

As the night passed by Alex's dad came home at the sound of a truck horn, after all he was a druck driver.

"Hey son," he smiled as he came in. "How was your day."

"Fine I guess," sighed Alex.

"Fine I guess?" wondered his dad. "Well then I'll be eating dinner if you want me alright?"

"Yea I know," sighed Alex as he looked outside his window.

He then saw the same dark police car resting just outside his house. This got Alex a little jumpy, but the police car soon left as a nice shiny black car drove by. It followed it till the black car took a sharp turn and sped off with the police car soon beginning to chase it. Alex then went to his room and wondered many things.

Maybe the next day would be better for him . . . maybe.


	3. Moore Trouble

It was a nice saturday as Alex came out to check on his dad who was working on his nice motorcycle which Alex absolutely loved and ever wanted to ride. Gary, Alex's dad, always worked on his motorcycle on his day off, but didn't mind the company of his son too.

"Hey dad when can I ride it?' smiled Alex leaning on the side on the motorcycle as he gazed down at his dad who was working on the wheels. "I mean I have my motorcycle permit already if you just . . ."

"No son," smiled Gary as he got up and wiped some oil off his hands. "Not until you're ready and also I want you to ge your drivers permit as well."

"But Dad we don't have a car," sighed Alex flapping his arms on his sides.

"You don't need one to take the written test," smiled Gary. "At the very least I want to see that permit before I let you ride this beauty."

"You know dad," sighed Alex. "You are sooo hard to please."

"Yea I know," he smiled coming up to his son and placing a hand on his shoulder. "But when I am it's all worth it am I right."

"Yea, I guess so," sighed Alex looking at the bike ever wishing just one ride on it.

"Now can you hand me that wrench son?" asked Gary holding out his hand.

"Yea, sure," sighed Alex handing him the wrench.

"Thank-you son," said Gary continueing to work on his bike.

* * *

Bumblebee came back to Sam's house and there Sam came to him and asked him what he knew. 

"Well?" asked Sam. "Do you know his name?"

Then through radio stations and commercials Bumblebee managed to get out Alex's name-

"Alex Moore."

"Alex Moore?' repeated Sam making sure.

Bumblebee shot up a bit and replying 'yes' and so Sam went back in his house and called Makeala to come over. She did and so Sam told her about what he knew.

"And how are you sapposed to find him?" asked Makeala.

"Internet," smiled Sam as he tipped away. "All I have to do is type in my town and Alex Moore's name and . . ."

Just as he did it showed how many Alex Moores lived in his town and there was about thirty of them. Makeala saw Sam's dumb-struck face and so came to see what he was looking at and saw the ammount of Alex Moores in their town. She then threw her head back and laughed-

"Well good-luck with that search!"

"Well," sighed Sam printing out the paper to it. "Better start looking for him."

"Yea, and we have all saturday to do it," smiled Makeala sarcasticly.

* * *

"Man where is father?" asked Hot Shot wanting to know where he had been all night and all day. 

"Calm down Hot Shot," said Ratchet looking at him. "He'll be back when he can, but I have to go soon."

"You too?" asked Hot Shot seeing that they all had jobs to do other than look for new arrivals. "Does everyone have jobs?"

"We are robots in disguise Hot Shot," said Ratchet as he transformed. "Perhaps you should find one too. It's easier to stay low when so."

And so Hot Shot was left all alone agian with no one to talk to.

"Last night wasn't even that fun. Barricade was still as slow as ever. There is nothing to do on this planet but be bored," sighed Hot Shot.

And so after a while Hot Shot decided to transform and just drive around. After driving throughout the town he had memorized everything and so got very bored. He was so bored he decided to drive in some of the neighborhoods. What else could he do?

* * *

Gary had gone out to get a part for his bike to make it start up quicker but as he was out Alex just gazed at it for a moment and then decided to sit out on his porch just soaking in the nice day. He took out one of his baseball books and began to read it, but soon got distracted by the glare of light coming from the same nice shiny black car that he saw last night. Alex looked at it and just gazed at it for a moment as it slowly passed down the road as if it was just looking throughout the neighborhood. Alex then heard that same electonic sound like from the police car, but soon it became clear as english to his ears. 

"Man how boring can this town get?" it sighed.

"Well it's not as boring as you think it is sir, all you have to do is go to this town's fun spots," said Alex trying to look for the driver through the tinted windows.

Then the car immediately stopped with a hard squeal of its breaks. Alex then realized what he had just done and what it was. It was the same as the police car. What was it?!

Alex jumped up out of his chair as he realized he had just understood that same electonical language.

"You can understand me?!" it gasped in the same language.

But before Alex could spit anything out of his mouth he heard the sound of sirans and looked at the police car that drove up right behind the black car.

"Get away from the human Hot Shot!" it growled with a frightful voice with an electoical scream. "He's mine!"

The car then backed up and ramed right into the black car the police car called Hot Shot and it made him fly a couple yards away trying to regain friction to his wheels and the road. The police car then turned and drove right up to the porch nearly crashing into it, but Alex mad a jump for it and ran to his garage and closed it, but soon the police car began to break in it and Alex knew he had to get away, but how, and with what? His gaze fell upon his dad's motorcycle and so he had no choice, but to take it and ride out it was his only chance.

"Dad will understand," he said starting it and ready to ride out. "I hope."

Then as the police car pulled out and readied to ram into his garage again Alex took that moment to drive out and make an escape. He sped past the police car and it soon began to chase after him. The black car regained its balance and knew that he had to save Alex from Barricade and so sped after them. Alex drove out and in the windy roads to try and get rid of him, but when he came out on the highway the black car was the one who was closest now.

_I don't know how this happened or what's going on, but I will NOT let Barricade have him_, thought Hot Shot as he raced to get the boy.

Alex looked behind him and saw they both still chased him and so decided to try and lose him through the cars as he swirved by them, but still they continued to chase him both seeming not on the sam sides as the police car ramed the black car to try and get in front.

"HE IS MINE!" growled Barricade raming Hot Shot's side trying to get past him.

"Try and get past me first!" said Hot Shot pushing just as hard back making Barricade fall back a bit.

Hot Shot then sped forward nearly touching Alex as he came behind him. Hot Shot then tried to talk to him, but in cybertronian just to see if he could understand him like he did a while ago.

"Kid! Kid you have to slow down and get inside me!" he said giving him a small, light warning bump on the bike.

"Are you kiding me?!" cried Alex as he looked behind him to see the car. "I don't eve know what you are and who to trust!"

"If Barricade gets you then you'll be in danger!" tried Hot Shot.

"Who?!" gasped Alex turning once again to the black car behind him.

But as Alex did this he wasn't watching where he was going and so did not notice the car he was driving at full speed right into, but Hot Shot did.

"KID LOOK OUT!!" cried Hot Shot seeing it.

Just as Alex looked it was too late. It hit the car full on making him fly off the bike and over the car along with his bike by his side. Alex cried out as all this went by in slow motion to him. He was going to die and he knew it.

Hot Shot saw this and knew if the boy died then he would never know how he could understand cybertronian. He couldn't just let him die and so he took quick action and jumped in the air transforming in a quick flash of light to jump before Alex in the air and transform back then and there as Alex fell neatly into his opened doors. All on the road stopped causing heavy traffice as what they saw seemed like a dream making everyone think they were crazy. Alex fell into the drivers seat and found there was not driver.

He screamed seeing the car drive itself. He wanted to jump out, but a seat belt soon wrapped around him firmly to hold him there, but it never ceased his screaming and wanting to get out.

"LET ME OUT!!!" he cried turning to see the police car come up behind them and give a ram in the tailpipe again. "AHHH!!"

* * *

Sam and Makeala were on their 15th Moore when they decided enough was enough, but what was the harm in one more Moore? 

"How 'about one more?' asked Makeala.

Sam looked at her as if she was crazy. He then sighed and said-

"I really want to go home and give it a rest."

"We can after this one," said Makeala motioning to the house. "See, we're here already. Now don't hur Bumblebee's feeling after all he drove us all the way out here."

Sam sighed and so got out of Bumblebee and said-

"Fine."

And so they came up to the door and knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer the door, someone did. A man old enough to be Sam's dad as a matter of fact.

"Excuse me but does an Alex Moore that is about 17 live here?" asked Sam.

"Yes," said the man. "He's my son."

"Yes," sighed Sam. "Finaly a break, uh can we see him, we're friends of his."

"Well yes, but you see he isn't here," said Gary. "He just took off on my motorcycle and broke my garage and so he'll be grounded when he gets home, but if you find him tell me and tell him to get home please."

"Uh, okay," said Sam as they left. "Sorry about that."

"Yea Alex will be sorry when he gets home," added Gary as he saw th two teens drive away.

Before he went back inside he shrugged to himself and said-

"Huh, I didn't know Alex had any friends."

* * *

"OH MY . . . I"M GONNA DIE!!!" cried Alex as Hot Shot took a sharp turn and managed to get off the high way. 

Hot Shot had passed by a black large truck who recongized him and the police car he was being chased by.

"What is he up to now?" wondered Ironhide as he drove after them, but kept his distance.

Hot Shot flew over many hills almost flying in the air just as he stopped and threw Alex out and did something Alex wasn't expecting. It . . . shifted and . . . transformed!

"What are you?!" gasped Alex seeing it.

But before it could say anything Barricade came and transformed and Alex was too afraid to run now.

"Give me the boy Hot Shot and I shall not hurt you!" smiled Barricade. "All I want to do is find out how he knows our language. You and I both know that a human brain is incapable of doing any such thing."

"Ha, you hurt me?" chuckled as they circled each other. "I am like prince of the autobots. What makes you think you can hurt me?"

"Let us see shall we?" grinned Barricade as he readied to pounce on Hot Shot.

Alex looked and saw the the one called Hot Shot seemed to be taking things a little easy. A bit cocky. The police car called Barricade was all tenseful ready to fight. Alex did hope they would just tear themselves to pieces.

Barricade then jumped upon Hot Shot, but Hot Shot quickly tossed him off. Alex flinched at hearing the two collide with crunches and screeches of metal against metal. Both made electonical cries as each was hit by the other. Alex wanted to run, but at the moment he couldn't control his legs and so therefore he stayed.

They tossed each other back and forth. Hot Shot managed to land a nice punch on Barricade so knocking him back a couple ways. But Barricade soon got up and began shooting missles at Hot Shot. Hot Shot was flexable though and so dodged everyone, but made sure Alex was not hit by any of them. Hot Shot then growled deep and took out twin blades where his arms once were.

"What the?!" gasped Alex seeing Hot Shot's arms transform again into his weapons.

Hot Shot then charged at Barricade slicing and jabbed everywhere. Barricade soon caught his arm and tossed Hot Shot away from the scene. He then turned to Alex and reached out for him.

"NO!" cried Alex as the monster reached for him.

But soon Barricade was hit by a plasma blast of some sort which was caused by Hot Shot. Hot Shot then came and kicked him away from Alex, but Barricade soon shot back landing a missile right on Hot Shot's throat making him gag and fall to the ground. Barricade then looked at Alex and began to move towards him. Every step he took shook the ground and Alex's body.

Then, before Alex knew it he started whispering to the downed robot saying-

"Get up, get up! He's coming back!!"

"I . . . know," gasped Hot Shot trying to gain control over his body as he tried to stand.

Hot Shot then stood up, but he was too late to stop Barricade from grapping Alex. Alex was being crushing in his grip and Hot Shot knew he had one change to get him back and he was taking it. Hot Shot summoned his largest gun from his arms and aimed it at Barricade.

"You wouldn't dare," growled Barricade knowing that Hot Shot could hit him and the boy. "You could kill the human."

"Well then let's hope I don't," glared Hot Shot as the gun heated up and he prepared to fire.

* * *

The sun had gone down and there was no luck in finding Alex and so Sam, Makeala, and Bumblebee headed to see the others. Bumblebee transformed and looked around and found Hot Shot was not there. 

"Where is he?" he asked.

"Barricade was chasing him last I saw, but I soon lost them," said Ironhide coming up to him.

"Well then we should be expecting him soon," said Ratchet.

Optimus Prime then came and transformed. He also wondered where his son was.

"Where is Hot Shot?" he asked.

"Here," came a voice.

All then turned to see Hot Shot come walking up to them. He was hurt, and in his hands he held a small lifeform that wasn't moving . . . it was Alex!


	4. Explanation

There came a knock on Gary Moore's door and as he opened it he saw a police man and behind him was a tow truck and in it was a recked motorcycle. His mouth immediately dropped as he saw this and as the officer said-

"Mr. Moore, is this your bike?"

"Uh, yes why?" asked Gary.

"It caused a serious accident on the highway, but luckily no one was hurt," smiled the officer as he wrote down a few things on his note pad.

"No one was hurt? Where is my son?!" he said.

"Don't know," said the officer. "Was he riding it?"

"Who else would be?!" complained Gary.

"Well he wasn't found if he _was _driving it," said the officer giving Gary a piece of paper with a fine for his motorcycle. "Good day sir."

"W-what?' said Gary so confused as to why his motorcycle got like that and where his son was.

* * *

"Hot Shot explain yourself!" said Optimus placing his fists on his hips. 

All optics and eyes were on Hot Shot and wide as they saw what he held.

"Hey that's Alex Moore!" smiled Sam, but soon realizing he might be dead lessoned his smile. "Is he alright?!"

Hot Shot didn't say anything he just winced as a shot of pain traveled throughout his body. Optimus then said-

"Hot Shot answer."

"I . . ." started Hot Shot trying to hold himself up.

"Hot Shot are you alright?' asked Ratchet seeing Hot Shot's condition.

Hot Shot then looked at him with weak optics and said-

"No."

**FLASHBACK**

Hot Shot shot his gun at Barricade making the ground move to the side as its hot trail traveled to the decepticon. It hit Barricade in the chest making it melt his outer layers to get to his spark. Barricade fell to the ground hitting it hard and Alex rolled out of his hand as it as well hit the ground. Hot Shot then stepped over Barricade and found that Alex wasn't moving.

"Kid!" said Hot Shot nudging him a bit but there was no response back.

Hot Shot then picked him up and held him in his hands just looking at him and scanning him. As he did this Barricade shot up behind Hot Shot and grabbed the back of his neck forcing him to the ground. Hot Shot struggled to get him off him, but it was too late. Barricade used his sharp fingers to burrow into Hot Shot's skin and plant something in him.

Just as Barricade finished this Hot Shot used his elbow to hit him in the gut and make him fall away. After that Hot Shot stood up, but staggered a bit. He tried to shake it off but his gaze was flawed, what had Barricade done to him? Hot Shot then turned to look at the downed Barricade one last time and then he started forward to go back to the others if he could.

**END FLASHBACK**

Hot Shot then fell to his knees and they all ran to see what was wrong with him. Ironhide came and took Alex from Hot Shot as Optimus, Ratchet, and Bumblebee helped Hot Shot over to a place where they could lay him down. Ironhide them placed Alex down next to Sam and Makeala letting them check on him. Sam found that he was still alive he was just unconscious at the moment.

"Oh thank goodness, he's alright," said Sam as he gazed at Makeala.

"Do you think he was attacked by decepticons?" asked Makeala.

They then looked at the others who were helping to see if Hot Shot was alright and over heard them asking him questions to find out who did that to him. Hot Shot let out a weak response but strong enough so that Sam and Makeala could hear it.

"Barricade!" he said jolting up a bit as the others held him down.

"Take it easy Hot Shot," said Ratchet as he looked him over.

"Man, not Barricade," sighed Sam as he turned his gaze back to Alex. "He must of have a nasty run in with him."

"Yea and Hot Shot must have saved him," said Makeala. "But there's still one thing I don't quite get."

"What?" asked Sam.

"I mean for what reason was he attacked?" wondered Makeala. "You were attacked because you had the glasses, but what about Alex? Was it because he could understand the transformers and write their language?"

"It could be Makeala," said Sam gazing at Alex. "Maybe he knows."

And so Sam and Makeala watched over Alex waiting for him to wake up as the autobots tried to figure out what Barricade did to Hot Shot. Ratchet was so confused as Hot Shot went offline because of it. Optimus wanted to know what was worng with his son and now.

"I . . . I don't know," said Ratchet placing a hand on his head in frustration. "If I could have my proper tools then maybe I can find out, but I don't have my proper tools. They are back in the ark."

Optimus then turned to Ironhide and said-

"Ironhide, get the ship to earth. Land just beyond here and hide the ship in the mountains."

"Yes sir Optimus Prime," bowed Ironhide as he left to get the ship.

Optimus then turned back to Hot Shot who was occaisonly twitching as the pain in his body worsened. They had found out where Barricade had implanted it, but without the proper tools Ratchet could not get it out of Hot Shot's body and so hoped they wouldn't be too late and it spread throughout his whole body by now. As the night went by Alex began to come through.

"Makeala look!" said Sam as they saw him about to wake up.

Then Alex's eyes shot open and he gasped for air and jumped up. He looked around and there saw more robots just a couple yards away from him.

"NO!" he cried as he crawled back into Sam and Makeala who stopped him.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's okay," said Sam taking a tight hold of him. "They won't hurt you . . . as a matter of fact one might die because of you."

"What?!" asked Alex as he turned to see the black and silver robot laying on the ground apparantly not working as the other crowded around him.

"Yea so you better tell us what happened Moore," said Sam as they crossed their arms.

"It was just," started Alex trying to get things straight. "They fought and . . . he protected me . . . I didn't mean to hurt him I just wanted it all to stop!"

"But why was the police one after you?" asked Sam knowing he knew who he was talking about.

"I . . . could understand him . . . he wanted . . . to know why," said Alex remembering what they were talking about when they spoke with one another before they fought.

"You can . . . understand their speeche?" asked Sam.

"Prove it," smiled Makeala.

Alex looked around a bit still a bit figity and saw the robots speaking with one another. He then heard what they said and told them-

"That big one is talking to that green one and he's saying that he wants to know his son's condition . . . robots have kids?"

"Yea, and what else?" asked Makeala crossing her arms.

Alex then looked at them again and saw the big one noticed him interpreting his language and so came to him and bent low to him and spoke in cybertronian again and said-

"Can you understand my people's speeche?"

Alex froze in fear and could not say anything.

"Do not be afraid," said Optimus.

Alex then shook his head replying 'yes'. Optimus then stood up and looked back at Ratchet trying to keep Hot Shot alive and then said-

"That must have been why Barricade wanted you."

"Is it?" asked Alex.

Optimus then bent low to him again and asked-

"You must tell us how this came be . . . Alex."


	5. The Sickness

"So have you figured out how the boy knows what he knows?" asked Starscream as he gazed at his man.

"Not yet my lord, but I shall soon enough," bowed Barricade.

"And what about that dear cousin of mine?" smirked Starscream.

"My new implant is working well on him Starscream," grinned Barricade. "By the time the autobots figure out what I have done to him it will be all too late."

"Good," smiled Starscream. "But what if they get lucky?"

"Oh they won't," smiled Barricade. "Nothing but Primus Himself can stop it."

* * *

"I—I don't know how it really happened . . . robot . . . sir," swallowed Alex as Optimus came but inches away from his face.

Then off in the distance Ratchet decided to see if his theory about how Alex knew what he knew. He looked at his readings and had one last thing to do. He came up to Alex and used some kind of a scanner on him to get his body stats and after he was done he stood up straight and fiddled with his gadgets and buttons. Optimus saw this and so stood straight and just watched him as he figured things out.

"Optimus look," said Ratchet showing him his results that he decided to try out. "I know how the boy can understand us."

"What how?" asked Alex very much liking to know how strange he was.

"Yea, how?" asked Makeala as all waited for the answer.

"The lightning strike," said Ratchet.

"Why that?" asked Alex very well remembering it.

"You see when Hot Shot traveled to earth he had run into some storm clouds on his way to land, those kind of storm clouds are known to create electrical surges and what electricity is attracted to is any kind of metal which we are made out of."

"Yea, what else?" asked Sam.

"Well if what I calculated was true Alex was struck with the very same electrical surge more of less resulting because when an electrical surge hits something it desires to travel into the next metal object it can . . . Alex did you have any metal object that night when you were struck?"

"Uh yea," said Alex getting a bit more comfortable seeing how friendly these robot aliens actually were. "I was at my baseball field practicing and so I had my bat which was metal."

"What is a bat?" asked Optimus.

"Well it is a small mammal with leather-like wings," started the know-it-all Ratchet.

"Not that kind of bat!" said Sam. "It's like a long round stick you play games with like baseball."

"Oh that kind," said Ratchet. "Well anyways the electrical surge that hit Hot Shot and you Alex had somehow fused pieces of Hot Shot into you so that is how you can understand and read and write our language. That is the only explanation I can give you."

"But I won't like turn into one of you will I?" asked Alex fearing for his body.

"No, no, but can you speak our language as well?" asked Ratchet.

"I don't . . . think so," thought Alex.

"Of course not," said Ratchet your voice box could not compare to ours for it is not made out of metal and could not send out speech of that complication . . . we could see of you were one of us, but that shouldn't happen."

"What do you mean _shouldn't_?" asked Alex beginning to sweat.

"What I mean is you shouldn't turn into one of us . . . that would be impossible," said Ratchet.

"Yes, but so was him fusing the ability to read, write, and understand our speech from Hot Shot," said Optimus as he walked off to his son who had lost the ability to speak or stand and receive strength to his body.

Ratchet just sighed and looked back at Alex and tried to make him feel safer. He smiled at him and said-

"Don't mind him son . . . he's just worried that's all."

Ratchet then left back to check on Hot Shot while Sam and Makeala tried to make Alex feel fine. Alex still had his eyes on the robots when Sam ad Makeala came up to ask him some questions.

"So," started Sam exhaling a bit. "You can understand them huh?"

"I guess," said Alex.

"What's it like?" asked Sam. "Do they sound human to you when you hear them or do you hear their speech and then interpret it through you mind?"

"Sorry, we're just very interested," smiled Makeala.

"Well," started Alex as he placed himself down on a rock. "When I hear them they sound what you hear them at first, but then I can hear them like they are speaking English all the time."

"Cool," smiled Makeala. "What about writing. I mean is what Sam saw you write the other day was that their language as well?"

"Yea," said Alex.

"So you know their writing like you can read it?" asked Sam.

"At first I couldn't, but I can now," said Alex.

After a while Alex noticed how late it was and so bowed his head a bit and looked at Sam and Makeala and asked them-

"Look are you guys going to keep me prisoner here? I mean like will I ever get to see my dad again?"

"Well you can go if you want to," said Sam.

Bumblebee was listening to them and knew it was not a good idea to let Alex go and so he groaned at Sam letting him know that was not what they really wanted.

"But!" said Sam glancing at Bumblebee in his eyes saying 'trust me' as he continued. "I don't think it would be such a good idea for you to go just now . . . the bad robots called the decepticons could be after you and so would you mind staying the weekend with us and perhaps till Sunday?"

"It's your choice Alex, but just be sure you'll make the right decision," said Makeala.

Alex looked at the ground and then flinched at hearing the sound of the one who saved him send out choking metal sounds like he was dying. Alex hated seeing and hearing him like this after all he risked just saving him . . . if he would have just trusted him in the first place then perhaps he wouldn't be in that bad of a condition he was in now. Alex turned to look at him and as he did he saw how much pain he looked in no matter even if he was an alien robot made of screws and bolts. Alex swallowed hard after hearing him cry out in pain and the others trying their hardest to calm and comfort him with soft words.

Alex then gazed at the ground and asked-

"Is . . . is he going to be alright?"

Sam and Makeala sighed and cast their eyes down as Alex looked at them for an answer. They didn't really know what had happened to him and so said-

"We don't—we don't really know Alex, but they're gonna try and help him okay."

Alex then made up his mind and so shook his head as he exhaled and said-

"Can I at least call my dad? . . . He'll want to know where I am."

"Sure," smiled Makeala as she handed him her cell phone to let him call his dad.

And so Alex typed in his home number and placed the phone to his ear and only readied for the worst. At first he only heard ringing till he knew his father had picked up.

"Hi—hey dad," said Alex as he paced a bit seeing that all were gazing at him and listening to what he said. "No, I'm alright . . . I can explain about your motorcycle dad . . . no I . . . dad can I just talk to you?! . . . I was going to ask you if I can stay with some friends . . . just some friends . . . no they are not drugys! . . . Dad! . . . I need to okay, you're the one saying I should go out and make some friends and just when I have you deny me from spending more time with them?! . . . You what? . . . That's it? . . . That's all you want to hear dad?"

"What?" asked Sam. "What did he say?"

Alex sighed and turned to them holding the phone up.

"My dad says he wants to hear your voices . . . just say hi."

"Oh, hi," said Sam speaking into the phone.

"Hi Mr. Moore," said Makeala trying to be as friendly as possible.

Alex then placed the phone back on his ear and said-

"There . . . you satisfied? . . . Yea, yea dad, I know . . . okay I will! . . . Bye!"

And so Alex hung up and looked back at Sam and Makeala and said-

"He said it's fine but I'm going to get it when I go home."

"Hey, what are fathers for?" smiled Sam as he placed an arm around Alex and turned to the transformers. "Now all we have to do is figure out a couple more things for these big guys and then you can go back to your normal life okay."

"Hm, what normal life," mumbled Alex gazing at the transformers.

After a couple more moments in time Optimus turned to his comlink and said-

"Ironhide where are you?!"

"Right above ya Prime," came Ironhide's voice.

All then gazed up and saw the golden ship come down and move silently and stealthy into the distant mountains. It made an easy landing and so after Ironhide had said he successfully made it to the ground Optimus said-

"Alright autobots . . . let's get him to the ship."

And so Optimus, Ratchet and Bumblebee took up Hot Shot gently and made their way in the darkness to the mountains where the ship was safely hid. Sam, Makeala, and Alex just followed them as they went. All wondered what their ship was going to look like and so were very excited. Alex did stop and turn to look back at the lights making his town shine in the night and wondered if he was doing the right thing.

"Hey Alex are you comin'?" asked Sam as he and Makeala turned to him.

Alex turned to them and said-

"Yea . . . yea I'm coming."

Alex then glanced one last time at his shot for his normal life but he figured his life hadn't been normal ever since his mother was killed in a car accident and so he figured he was right. Alex caught up with the others they eventually made their way into the mountains and when they had they gasped at seeing the beautiful, majestic, golden, cybertronian, autobot space ship.

"Wow," gasped the kids as they saw this.

Ironhide met them at the door way and so took Hot Shot in his arms and followed Ratchet to the medical bay where he was to find out what was wrong with the lad. Optimus and Bumblebee made sure no decepticons were near the area or detected the landing and so far none had. The kids decided to check up to see how they were progressing but when they had entered the medical bay they only found mayhem. Ironhide and Ratchet were at each other's throats just about yelling at each other.

"Well where did you put them?!" asked Ironhide raising his hands up.

"Right here!!" pointed Ratchet to a small counter next to the table where he worked on his patients.

"If so then where are they?!" growled Ironhide.

"I don't know!" said Ratchet beginning to panic. "I think Jazz took them to play some joke on me but Jazz took where he hid them to his grave . . . I can't stand not having my tools!!"

Ratchet really looked like he was going to breakdown as he began to shake all over in fear of not being able to do anything at all. All could see that even robots could have a nervous breakdown.

"I can't save him without my tools—I CAN'T SAVE NOBODY!!!!"

Ironhide got sick of it and so decided to end it as much as he could. Ironhide grabbed Ratchet by his color plate and then used his other hand to land a hard slap against the panicking doctor's face for Ironhide knew it was just what the doctor ordered . . . or needed at that. After comprehending everything Ratchet contained himself and straightened clearing his throat as he looked at his old friend and said-

"Thank-you Ironhide I, um, needed that."

"Now, we need to calm down and try and figure out where Jazz would have hid them from you," said Ironhide as calmly as could be.

"Right, right," shook Ratchet as he went to leave the bay, but couldn't as Optimus stood in his way holding . . . his medical tools!

"Are these the tools Jazz hid?" asked Optimus holding them up and not looking to happy.

"Yes!" smiled Ratchet as he took the tools.

"Where were they Prime?" asked Ironhide coming up to Optimus.

"My recharging chamber," sighed Optimus.

"No wonder why you have been so stiff for the passed months," said Ironhide.

"How's everything going?" asked Optimus gazing at his son as Ratchet prepared him for examination.

"Ratchet will figure everything out Optimus," said Ironhide. "Don't worry."

And so Optimus and Ironhide left. Ratchet had asked the kids to leave as well and they were more than happy to as Ratchet took out one of his saws. No matter how many horror movies they saw they still didn't want to see the insides of nobody. And so all they could do now was wait.

After Ratchet had found the small implant that was burrowed deep within Hot Shot's neck he took it out and examined it wondering what it was. He knew it was decepticon by the shape of its pattern, but it was something new and so this he feared. He knew they could create something totally new and made the autobots examine their makings for days till they found out what it was or is . . . but by the time they do usually the transformer who had the implant was already dead. Ratchet had managed to keep Hot Shot out of stasis lock but he was very close to it.

Ratchet figured after he pulled out the implant that Hot Shot would be alright, but Hot Shot still had series of pains and he was still paralyzed and couldn't speak. Ratchet looked at the small implant for a while till he turned to Hot Shot who was trying to sleep in peace and recover his strength and said-

"Don't worry sir . . . I will find out what this is and I will help you live."

Ratchet then left to the examining room to see what it was that Barricade placed in Hot Shot and what it could do or could have done.

* * *

"Good news," communicated Bumblebee to the autobots in cybertronian. "Ratchet has successfully taken the implant out of Hot Shot."

"But what about the boy's condition?" asked Ironhide.

"Sadly to say it hasn't changed . . . Barricade could have implanted a virus," bowed Bumblebee.

"But he'll die!" growled Ironhide so frustrated with everyone dying.

"You don't think I know?!" said Bumblebee showing no fear to the enraged Ironhide. "Hot Shot is my friend too Ironhide . . . we _all_ care about his safety."

Ironhide just gave out a heavy sigh and stomped off saying-

"I can't stand waiting though!"

And so all watched him leave. Bumblebee was going to go after him but Optimus stopped him saying-

"No Bumblebee . . . he needs to be left alone."

"I sometimes miss the old Ironhide Optimus, sir," sighed Bumblebee casting his optics down.

"We all do Bumblebee," said Optimus. "It's just . . . he's lost so much . . . you cannot expect him to be any nicer than he is already forced to be."

"Hhh understood Optimus Prime sir," sighed Bumblebee.

Alex had heard this conversation and so told Sam and Makeala about it and ever they were concerned. Alex wondered what could have made the big black transformer by the name of Ironhide so cold against life, but even Sam and Makeala didn't know.

"Wish we could tell you," sighed Makeala. "But there are some things that even they keep from us. My guesses if you want to know then go ask him yourself."

"What, are you serious?" chuckled Alex.

"Well, yea, don't worry—he won't bite your head off Alex," smiled Makeala.

"Well . . . not too sure about now," sighed Sam seeing the way he was acting after the battle for the allspark. "He's been this way ever since the battle for the allspark."

"What's that?" asked Alex.

"Well I'll tell ya," smiled Sam as he and Makeala told their story on how they met the transformers for the first time.

* * *

Hot Shot was not asleep for long as his body ached still like the implant had never left. He didn't know what Barricade had done to him, but he wanted to know even if it wasn't good. If he was going to die then he wanted to know. If he was going to stay paralyzed then he wanted to know.

As he ached all alone in the medical bay he sort of wished for some company but the company he got he did not like too much.

"So Hot Shot," smiled Barricade as he came to him out of the shadows. "Care to take another bet on how I'm not going to hurt you Hot Shot? . . . for you look very much hurt to me."

Hot Shot couldn't speak as the decepticon came up to him just inches away from being able to rip open his spark. Hot Shot tried to speak but all that came out were a couple of chokes and little gasps. Hot Shot rose what he could of his hand to warn Barricade away only for it to be taken by Barricade. Hot Shot struggled what little strength he could struggle with to try and move his hand out of Barricade's grip.

"I know you want to know what I did to you so I came all the way down here just to tell you," he smiled as he gazed into Hot Shot's wide optics. "You see that little implant I placed in you causing quite a load of pain as you could tell. I know Ratchet has pulled it out, but you see that was just the shell . . . it's too late now. The virus has already gone throughout your body and it will eventually kill you sad to say little autobot prince."

Hot Shot just shook his head and grumbled a bit letting Barricade know he would fight the virus with every last ounce of his strength that he had left. Barricade just smiled as he whispered to Hot Shot-

"And also when Ratchet finds a cure for this one it will already be too late. I made this virus especially for you for I know how much you like protecting and defending the weak Hot Shot . . . but you can't now . . . because this new virus . . . is contagious."

Hot Shot still continued to shake his head though. Barricade then said the worst part of the virus-

"For both transformer and organic life, or in other words . . . humans . . . so I'd better not be around that boy if I were you Hot Shot . . . less you want him dead like you will be when I want."

Barricade then began bending and twisting Hot Shot's fingers making Hot Shot's mouth open wide like he was trying to scream. Barricade chuckled a bit and said-

"Another reason why I made this one just more for you . . . so you can't scream!"

Barricade then scanned Hot Shot's body and turned back to the trying to scream Hot Shot and said-

"You know the mode I had in mind for your body would have worked much better. It would have given you much more power, but you Primes are all the same . . . you just want _peace_ like the pathetic race you are!"

Even though Hot Shot was in pain he forced out a smile telling Barricade that at least he would die for it. Barricade just frowned and then stood straight and ran his finger down the side of Hot Shot's body which sent shivers running down his spine from the evil twisted decepticon's touch.

"I remember you were a fine test subject Hot Shot," smiled Barricade as his finger left a nice scratch mark down the side of Hot Shot's body in his nice shiny black paint.

Hot Shot could only twitch a bit as Barricade did this to him. Hot Shot ever wanted to land one right on the decepticon for ever he hated them . . . especially this one for what he did to him long ago back on cybertron. Barricade then stood at the end of Hot Shot's body and said-

"You haven't really changed since cybertron Hot Shot."

He then came back to Hot Shot's torso and ran his hands up and down Hot Shot's weak arms just remembering what he did to him back on cybertron. As Barricade kept his optics on the memories he spoke to Hot Shot saying-

"You know . . . you never did let me finish my . . . _experiment _on you."

Hot Shot just began to growl deep in his throat signifying he was getting angry at the decepticon. Barricade just smiled more at seeing him get mad. He then bent down close to his face and said-

"Oh I know you didn't like it little Prime, but you see . . . I did. We had so much fun back in those days didn't we? Well you should be thanking me that I tried all those things on you that I did. Like twin blades . . . you were the first one in cybertron to have them, and that blaster you used on me the other day . . . I gave that to you as well."

Hot Shot just swallowed as Barricade continued reliving his days of grandeur. Barricade straightened and looked down at Hot Shot smiling and saying-

"You looked somewhat like this when I first saw you . . . except you were actually bound to the table and my leader actually gave me permission to work on you. You hated every day of it, but that's what you got for being a prisoner of war and my you were a heavily priced prisoner. Megatron didn't want his, as he put it, '_favorite nephew dead just yet_'. He wanted me to make you so different your own father wouldn't recognize you . . . but that's just it . . . I didn't get the chance to try that out for they found you too quick."

Barricade then sighed at missing the good ole torture days and said, as he ran his finger down the side of Hot Shot's face the shook with anger and a bit of fear of not knowing if Barricade was going to do to him as he stayed near him.

"But I took great care of you little prince and my you were a handsome boy . . . and still are, but I was attempting to change all that."

Barricade paused for a minute as he bent low to Hot Shot gripping his face with both sharp hands saying-

"You were a good sport about all I had done to you though . . . I admired that and always will, seeing that you autobots have so much hope when they're really is none . . . and my superiors did warn me not to get to close . . . to my patients."

Barricade was but centimeters away from Hot Shot's face as Hot Shot managed to muffle out three words of what he thought of the twisted decepticon-

"You're sick Barri . . . cade."

"Why thank-you," grinned Barricade so evil, sick, and twisted that Hot Shot ever wished to turn his head and gaze away from him but couldn't.

Then before Barricade did anything else he heard the sound of a couple of autobots just outside the medical bay and looked their way.

"Hurry and check on the boy Ratchet, you're supposed to be the doctor so start acting like one!" complained Ironhide, anyone could tell it was him.

"I know, I know!" shook Ratchet coming to the medical bay.

Barricade then turned his gaze back to Hot Shot once again and smiled as he said-

"I will find out about Alex Hot Shot . . . and I will be looking forward to watching your painful death."

He then leaned in to whisper in his audio receiver and said-

"When it seems the right time for you to die."

Barricade then stood and left right before Ratchet entered the medical bay. Ratchet was looking at a couple of stats when he saw Hot Shot was awake shaking his head muffling out one word he could-

"No, no, no."

"What is it Hot Shot?' asked Ratchet coming to him and checking everything on Hot Shot.

Everything seemed the same, but Hot Shot seemed more scared and didn't look at Ratchet. Ratchet wondered why and so he began asking him questions like-

"What is it Hot Shot? . . . Is it about the implant?"

Hot Shot shook his head and motioned his hand as if to shoo Ratchet out of the room.

"Hot Shot what is it?" asked Ratchet touching Hot Shot only to get flicked off and away.

Ratchet then had his suspicions and so said-

"Was the implant just a decoy?"

Hot Shot shook his head again and so Ratchet continued with the questions. Ratchet bowed his head a bit fearing if this was going to be answered positive for if so it would not be good. He struggled to ask the question for he knew if what the implant hid in Hot Shot was what he suspected it to be then he might be able to help Hot Shot. He then straightened and asked him what he wanted to ask-

"Hot Shot did the implant hid a virus?"

Hot Shot shook his head replying 'yes' and ever Ratchet hated himself for not catching it earlier. Ratchet then noticed and understood more about why Hot Shot wanted him no where near him and so he asked-

"Is it contagious?"

Hot Shot shook his head again replying 'yes' and then pointed for Ratchet to leave, but Ratchet did not want to leave him just to die and so he boldly said-

"I will not leave Hot Shot . . . not until I find a cure for you."

But still Hot Shot wanted him to leave. Ratchet understood and knew that Hot Shot cared deeply about his friends and loved ones but so did he. Ratchet cared for Hot Shot's safety and so swore to help him. Ratchet had to tell the others though and so that is what he did.

"How did Hot Shot know all this?" asked Ironhide ready to know.

"I don't know but I think Barricade must have told him or something," said Ratchet.

"If so how did he get aboard the ship?" asked Bumblebee.

"Again, I don't know," shook Ratchet.

"Someone will pay now!" growled Ironhide hitting his fists together.

"Ironhide if Barricade was here then he was probably smart enough to have left already," said Optimus holding his arm out to him to halt his temper a bit.

"Well maybe he's not as smart as we think," grinned Ironhide just picturing him beating the living life out of the twisted decepticon. "And besides it was his entire fault Hot Shot is in this condition in the first place! Surely you Optimus would want to get revenge for your own son?!"

"That is enough Ironhide!!" rang Optimus his voice making everyone halt in their tracks and gaze at an overly angered Optimus.

"Optimus?" wondered Bumblebee wondering if Optimus would be alright.

Optimus looked frustrated/sad/angered/tired. Optimus gave out a loud sigh trying to keep his anger inside him as he spoke to his revenge-wanting men. Optimus then turned to them and said-

"There is nothing more than I want is revenge on the decepticons for what they did to my son, but if we seek revenge I might miss the last moments of my son's life . . . even though I want to deny he will die there is a great possibility since this virus is new that he will . . . I want to stay here by his side if ever he needs me for I won't have him that long anyways on what Ratchet says."

"Optimus I—" started Ironhide as he tried to apologize to his commander, but Optimus held up his hand as the sadness inside him shown on his face.

"No Ironhide . . . I need no sympathy . . . I just want you all to start working and try and find a cure before . . . it's too late," said Optimus as his sad optics glared at them with a fainted saddened blue light.

Sam, Makeala, and Alex spied on them and saw there conversation that Alex interpreted. All saw that even sadness could be expressed by a robot and that they felt just as humans did when someone they loved was on their death bed and readied to pass away at any moment in time.

"I never thought that . . ." started Alex, but the words slipped from his lips and he could say no more.

"Yea," sighed Sam as they back away from the room. "It's the first time I ever saw Optimus that sad either."

"I hope they find a cure for him," sighed Makeala with a sad sigh.

"Hey, what's this Primus character they're always talking about?" asked Alex here Ironhide say 'My Primus be with him'.

"It's their creator I think," said Sam.

"Is He like God to them or something?" asked Alex.

"To them . . . I guess," said Sam. "If someone created you wouldn't that be God to you?"

"Yea, I guess so," said Alex.

And so they spent the night of the ship, but Alex woke to the sound of a dying transformer full of pain and sorrow that he couldn't be near his friends. Alex could see him through a thick window near the medical bay and wished he wasn't the one who caused him so much pain for he knew it was his entire fault Hot Shot was in the condition he was in. After watching Hot Shot be forced to be in so much pain just because he decided to give his life for Alex, Alex decided to leave and take a tour around the ship no matter how long it would take. Sam and Makeala were not with him at the moment and so he decided to look around without them.

* * *

"When Hot Shot was trying to land on earth he ran into a storm forcing an electrical surge upon him and it traveled to the next metal object it could get to which in this case was the human boy's metal bat he was practicing with. It struck him and somehow fused the two for a split moment letting Alex take some of Hot Shot's data as to how to understand, read, and write cybertronian," confirmed Barricade as he stayed his distance from the autobots but still kept his close gaze on the mountains where they hid their ship.

"Yes, but the lightning strike as humans call it should have killed the boy for it struck him too long," said Starscream pondering this happening.

"What do you think Starscream?" asked Barricade. "Are you thinking this was not accidental? Like this was meant to happen?"

"I don't know what to think at the moment," said Starscream thinking deep within himself. "But I want you to find out more on the boy and see if he experiences any . . . _changes_."

"I will sir," bowed Barricade. "I will."


	6. Strange Happening

Alex walked around the large ship just admiring the whole place. It was morning and so he was just waking up, but he knew what he was seeing and this tour of his own helped him to wake up. He traveled everywhere around that large ship. He figured he had been looking around for about a couple of hours when he came to this one room that seemed unnoticed to most of the ship.

Alex wondered why and so he entered the room to find it a bit dark, but there was a small light just magnifying a small piece of old metal. It looked very old and so Alex's curiosity urged him onward to take a better look at it and so he did. He came to it and found it floating in a gravity defier of some sort. It just slowly turned with no one to watch it.

Alex wondered why it was so important to the transformers. He didn't really want to ask for he didn't know if he was allowed to be in that room or not so he decided to just forget the questions and stare at the strange object. It seemed to him to be worthless and nothing but a piece of scrap. But Alex's question was 'was it?'

He just sighed at trying to figure out what, as the transformers say, his small organic brain could not comprehend.

* * *

"Hey, where is Alex?" asked Makeala seeing him nowhere around.

"I don't know," said Sam looking around. "Do you suppose he ditched us?"

"I don't think so," said Makeala. "Should we tell Optimus?"

They then heard Optimus through the next room talking to everyone saying-

"I shall have to leave now autobots so care for Hot Shot and update me on his status."

"Yes sir," replied the autobots as their leader left.

"Well we can't now," said Sam. "He'll be back though . . . you know . . . Alex."

"I just hope he hasn't gotten into any trouble," said Makeala. "'Cause you heard what the autobots said yesterday . . . Barricade could be lurking around this ship."

"Well if you listened closely my dear Makeala Ironhide said that'd be stupid and I'm sure he had looked throughout the ship just incase of that."

"Well I hope you're right," sighed Makeala.

Sam then sighed and looked at his girlfriend. He then bowed his head a bit seeing how concerned she was and so asked her-

"Do you want to go find him Makeala hm? Will that make you happy?"

"Yes it would Witwicky," smiled Makeala perking her head higher.

"Then let's go," sighed Sam as they got up to look for Alex.

* * *

Alex sighed again he then decided to at least touch the thin metal object, but when he did some sort of electrical pattern came from it and traveled to his hands acting almost like a live magnet. As Alex moved his hand away from the strange phenomenon the piece moved with him and more towards his skin, but Alex soon shot his hand away and the object returned back to normal like nothing had ever happened. Alex was breath-taken as he saw this happen before his very eyes. Stranger things kept happening to him and all because of a lightning strike? What was that strange happening and will it do it again was Alex Moore's question.

Alex then looked around wondering if anyone was near or looking when he found they weren't that is when he decided to see if the same thing would happen to his other hand. And so he took his left hand to it and found that it did the same thing. He smiled as he took his right hand to it and sent the object swaying from left to right like his hands attracted the object. As he did this something strange began to happen the slim metal object began to shift and change into something else.

This began to freak Alex a bit as the object changed from looking cut off or melted off something to a small thin dagger and . . . Before Alex knew anything it had jammed itself right into his chest perhaps in his heart! Alex gasped at the sudden action and gasped again finding he could not breathe out only in. Alex's mouth was wide open as the shock crept through his body that he might die. He grasped his chest trying to breathe out, but all he could do was inhale and ever it scared him.

What had happened to him?! Alex was scared and when he was afraid his mind only went to the robots were trying to kill him. He knew he had to get out of there and so he turned and made his way out of the room. He ever grasped his chest and continued to try and let go of his breath, but he kept breathing inward instead of outward.

He could barely stand straight and walk in a straight line as he made his way down the halls trying to avoid being seen, but as his fear of dying from the robots grew he only wanted to just get out of the ship and go home. As he stumbled down the hall he had come across one of the robots he blamed for trying to kill him with the strange metal object. It was the black one named Ironhide. He gazed at the bulking robot for awhile just fearing that he was going to try and take him, but all Ironhide did was stare and it was a cold stare at him too.

Even though they had no eyes Alex could tell this one had some sort of grudge against him or humans. Alex was ever afraid of this one for knowing what he was like. He knew he was the weapons specialist and he knew he was the meanest of the bunch and also the toughest. But he still didn't know why he was the way he was.

Alex was too afraid to move, or even breathe at that matter. He could if he would, but Ironhide prevented him of doing anything he wanted to. As Ironhide gazed at the small young human he took about two small steps before he stood just towering before the, obviously, scared human. He then let out a rumbling voice to Alex saying-

"Why are you so special?"

Alex could do nothing but tremble and fear.

"Why does Optimus hold your kind above even our own?" wondered Ironhide with hard stern optics.

"I . . . I," gasped Alex trying to move.

"Hm, I can see you're scared," smiled Ironhide a bit. "That is good . . . fear can be good."

Ironhide then went to move away but was caught up in a number more of emotions as his gaze went in the direction to where Hot Shot was slowly dying all alone. He then grew harder and turned back to Alex.

"Prime even holds you high above his own son!" spat Ironhide. "What kind of leader would do that? If I could I would kill you just where you stand, but I am an autobot and we have chosen to defend the defenseless and indeed you weak pathetic humans that always get in the way are defenseless. If you would just leave us to fight then perhaps . . . I would have a better opinion of you . . . like Prime."

Ever Alex wondered why he was so mad at humanity, but he was too afraid to want to know at that moment. Ironhide began to heat up his guns and point them at Alex and said-

"You would be so easy to get rid of . . . perhaps none would miss you . . . the others would say I am on the verge to becoming a decepticon, but I will never for the only reason I stay with the autobots is to get revenge . . . and ever revenge is sweet. I wish to taste it don't you?"

He then looked at the frightened human who wished him to point his guns somewhere else. So Ironhide did this and looked at the human one last time and said-

"What would you ever know of revenge? You probably have never lost any one you loved."

_Actually . . . I have_, thought Alex seeing Ironhide's sadness.

Ironhide then sighed heavily and left Alex. Alex looked around and so decided to try and get out of the ship like he first attempted to do. He made it out into the mountains with no one watching and so he stumbled throughout the mountains and the plain to get to his town and try and make it to his house. He still couldn't breathe and ever it pained him to walk across the plain for hours and hours not even able to walk a straight path.

* * *

"Sam I looked everywhere and I can't find him!" said Makeala running up to Sam as he came down a hall.

"Yea, no luck here either," sighed Sam placing his hands on his hips.

"Do you think he bailed?" asked Makeala a little worried if he truly had.

"I don't know Makeala," said Sam trying to think of what to do next.

"But Sam what if the decepticons got him?!" asked Makeala raising her tone of voice a bit.

Sam was about to say something when they noticed Bumblebee running a little fast down the hall. Both were curious as to why he looked so paranoid. They watched closely as he came up to Ratchet and Ironhide and said something to them that they could only understand.

"What do you think it is?" whispered Makeala to Sam ever keeping her gaze on the bots.

"We'll find out," said Sam.

They then saw Ratchet and Ironhide jolt as if in shock. Ratchet looked more worried than Ironhide as he quickly sped past everyone into a room they had not noticed before. He was in there for a while till he came out he spoke to them again saying-

"It's gone!"

"WHAT?!" shot Ironhide.

He then growled and said-

"We have to search for it NOW!"

They then headed down the hall and past Sam and Makeala, but the two humans just followed them asking what was going on.

"The allspark is missing," said Ratchet as they turned down some halls.

Sam and Makeala both halted at hearing this shocking news and so Makeala looked at Sam and said-

"You don't think . . . ?"

"He couldn't have," said Sam.

"But why?" asked Makeala.

"Well we don't know if Alex really did so for now let's just focus on finding him," said Sam trying to stay positive.

"Right," said Makeala as they caught up with the autobots.

And so they headed outside with the autobots as Ironhide instructed them on what to do. But before he did he had informed Optimus and he gave them leave to search for it.

"Alright, I cannot join the search right now, but you must go and find it before it ends up into the wrong hands."

"Yes sir," replied Ironhide as he turned his comlink off.

He then looked at his team who waited for his command on what to do and so he said-

"Bumblebee, you take the humans to the boy's house and Ratchet you search the east side of the city while I search the west."

"Right," said Ratchet transforming and taking off.

"Come on Bumblebee let's go," said Sam as he and Makeala got in him.

And so they all sped off towards the city looking for Alex who could have possibly taken the allspark, but why they didn't know.

* * *

Barricade ever kept his gaze on the mountains where the autobot's ship lay, but something had caught him so off-guard he didn't believe it was true. He thought he had seen Alex Moore, or at least a glimpse of him. After a while he decided to not mind it only thinking it was a look-a-like who just stumbled around town. So he turned his gaze back to the mountains just waiting for orders on what to do next.

* * *

The autobots searched around the city and neighborhoods that long night hoping to find the allspark and Alex before it was too late Ironhide had ran into a familiar face. He took a turn and found Barricade just sitting there looking at the mountains. Ironhide figured he waited for commands on whether or not to return to their ship, but this time Barricade wasn't going to get away with hurting anyone else. Ironhide saw he had the advantage for Barricade has not noticed him and so he decided to let him know he was there.

As Barricade sat there in the dark letting other police cars pass by his disguise he, all the sudden, felt he was in the grip of something, or someone. He was then lifted off the ground in his car mode and he could feel the grip tightening on him just squeezing him forcing him to transform. When he transformed he found he was in the strong rough grip of Ironhide and he did not look to happy.

"What do you want Ironhide?!" Barricade hissed almost making the class around them crack from the high-pitched sound.

Ironhide then landed a punch right on the decepticon's jaw but still held his grip on him so he couldn't run away. He then pulled the twisted decepticon closer to his hard face and said with many growls-

"What have you done with the boy?!"

"Oh . . . he is gone?" smiled Barricade baring his fangs.

"Don't play with me Barricade!" growled Ironhide shaking him a bit. "Where is he?!"

"I thought you hated humans?" he smiled.

"That has nothing to do with it!" spat Ironhide as he landed another hit to Barricade's face.

"Are you sure?" grinned Barricade as a line of a dark substance ran down his mouth.

Then after Ironhide raised his hand for another hit Barricade said-

"I might have seen him yes."

"Now there's a good decepticon," smiled Ironhide. "Where?!"

"He was stumbling through town," said Barricade flicking his head in the direction he thought he saw Alex at. "Have you done something to him Ironhide?"

"What makes you think that?!" asked Ironhide shaking the decepticon in his tight grip.

"Because I know what your attitude has been like ever since the battle for the allspark," said Barricade.

"How could you know?! . . . You weren't even there!" shot Ironhide.

Barricade then played back a recording that Ironhide recognized all to well-

"If could I would kill you just where you stand, but I am an autobot and have chosen to defend the defenseless and indeed you weak pathetic humans that always get in the way are defenseless."

He then looked at Ironhide with knowing optics and said-

"I don't know about you but that sounds like decepticon talk to me. You could be one if you wanted to Ironhide."

"How DARE you say that?!!" growled Ironhide shaking the decepticon in his strong grinding grip. "I would NEVER join you evil MONSTERS!! Why don't I just prove it and kill you."

"You don't want to kill me," smiled Barricade.

"Oh yea . . . why not?" chuckled Ironhide a bit seeing this decepticon clearly did not know him that well.

"Because you want to kill Megatron, not me . . . you know . . . for what he did to Jazz," grinned Barricade seeing he was getting to Ironhide.

Barricade then played another part of his words-

"For the only reason I stay with the autobots is to get revenge . . . and ever revenge is sweet."

"You see," grinned Barricade ever so sly. "You don't want to kill me, but Megatron for killing everyone you ever loved."

Ironhide's optics unfocused as he listened to Barricade's words . . . he was right . . . was it that obvious? As Ironhide reflected on this his grip lessoned of Barricade allowing him to get free and manipulate Ironhide more. He straightened and then began to circle the _greatly feared by the decepticons _Ironhide. He soon began to speak his poison to him.

"You know," he started. "It was all Megatron's fault for al your sparkache isn't it? . . . Yes it is. He was the one who killed your real son . . . your wife . . . and then Jazz . . . you have no one to blame but yourself."

Ironhide still just stood there as he reflected on this. His mind would let him think of no else. Barricade then stopped behind the large autobot and took out a slim sharp object. He smiled as he readied to do the same thing to Ironhide as he did to Hot Shot.

"You know," he smiled as he flicked the sharp object a bit ready to implant it in Ironhide and be rid of him like he would Hot Shot soon. "You could have ended your misery . . . but since I see you haven't . . . why don't you let me!"

"No," thought Ironhide.

Ironhide then turned to the decepticon and grabbed him arm making him drop the sharp object.

"NO!" cried Ironhide now knowing that Barricade was just trying to trick him.

Ironhide then grabbed a tight hold around Barricade's neck and pulled him close just wanting to see him choke and squeal. Ironhide then growled letting Barricade know he was anger and so said-

"No . . . I shall find Alex and I will not harm him . . . you don't know me that well deceptscum!"

Ironhide then gave a final hard punch to the decepticon leaving a nice dent in his face. Ironhide then transformed and drove off leaving the decepticon to regain him self after his beating. Barricade soon got up and gripped his hurt jaw as he gazed at the disappearing Ironhide. He then sighed and grumbled a bit saying-

"We shall see Ironhide . . . we shall see."

* * *

Alex stumbled to his house ever gripping his chest still trying to breathe but couldn't. It was night and very dark but he didn't care . . . at least he was home and away from the alien robots whom he blamed for his condition. Alex then came into his house and into his room where he fell upon his bed just trying to breathe and stop the pain that seemed to be coming more and more.

"Alex?" asked Gary hearing his son had come in. "Alex?"

But when he came into Alex's room he only saw Alex having a heart-attack or something while he laid on his bed.

"Oh my god!" cried Gary running to his son who couldn't breathe. "Alex!!"

Gary then shot up and took out his cell phone and dialed 911.

"Hello? . . . Hello my son is having a heart-attack or something . . . I don't know what to do . . . don't tell me to calm down this is my son!! . . . Please hurry!!"

He then hung up and knelt back down to his son and placed his hands on his face and said-

"Don't worry Alex the ambulance is on its way, just hang on there son."

Alex then turned his head to look out his window and there, in his driveway, was the truck his dad drove every day . . . it was Optimus Prime! This only made things worse for Alex and so his inhaling got worse and it was like he was having some sort of a bad asthma attack. Optimus saw Alex and so told the others about it and so they all came racing to his house, but before they got there the humans came and took Alex before the autobots could get to him.

"What are we going to do?" asked Sam. "The allspark is gone!"

"I detected the allspark, but when I scanned the house I did not find it," said Optimus.

"Well then where could it be?!" asked Sam.

"I don't know, but I do believe Alex knows, but there was something wrong with him . . . he was ill of some sort," said Optimus.

"Do you suppose he caught the virus?" asked Ratchet.

"Let us hope not," sighed Optimus.

"Yes, but if so we need to take him back to the ship and shield him from other humans!" said Ratchet.

"Yes, but how are we going to do that?" asked Bumblebee.

All then starred at Sam and Makeala and both instantly knew it couldn't be good.

* * *

"Excuse me but do you know where Alex Moore's room is?" asked Sam dressed like a male nurse.

"Why?" asked one of the clerks.

"Because we have to transfer him to another hospital," said Makeala who was dressed like an ambulance person.

"I never heard of that," said the clerk.

"Well here are the papers," said Makeala handing them the papers that the autobots had made for them.

The clerk looked them over and so sighed and said-

"Okay . . . go ahead."

And so they left to go to the room Alex was in. As they pulled a stretcher through the halls Sam whispered to Makeala.

"It's a good thing he autobots knows how to forge."

"Yea," smiled Makeala.

And so they entered Alex's room where he was unconscious hooked up to a machine that helped him to breathe better. They were glad Alex's dad wasn't there. They just figure he was talking to the doctors about Alex's strange condition.

"Well," sighed Makeala. "Let's get him up on the stretcher."

And so they carefully took Alex on the stretcher and unhooked him and took him outside into a waiting Ratchet.

"Hurry humans!" said Ratchet fearing they would get caught very soon.

"Hey, we wanna know Alex is safely fastened in alright?" said Sam.

* * *

As Gary came back in his son's room with a doctor who wanted to run some tests they found he was gone! 

"Where's my son?!"

* * *

They then heard a couple of alarms going off and so knew they had been caught.

"That's it," said Ratchet starting his engine. "Hold on!"

And so he sped outward and all saw the get-away ambulance who was stealing Alex.

"They have my son!" cried Gary.

"Call the police!" said the doctor running back inside.

And so soon the police came to chase Ratchet and he knew there was no way he could out-drive them and so it was time for the other diversion.

"Ironhide—NOW!" shouted Ratchet as he sped over a high hill.

Ironhide then came out and blocked the polices' path with his wide truck so to help Ratchet get away. When Ratchet was a safe distance away Ironhide took off and vanished in the night. They all made their way to the ark and when they entered it Ratchet went to work on Alex seeing what had really happened to him. He soon found he couldn't figure it out. He figured he had contracted the virus from Hot Shot and so he had no choice but to place him with Hot Shot in the medical bay.

As all gazed at them through a window Ratchet said-

"It seems he has the same symptoms as Hot Shot, but I'm not too sure . . . I wish I knew more about this deadly virus for I don't know how long it will take to kill humans."

"Have you found the allspark?" asked Ironhide.

"No," sighed Ratchet. "It is lost."

At that the autobots all bowed their heads and sighed. For now they figured there was no hope in restoring their world back to the way it once was.

"Well keep watching them Ratchet," sighed Optimus placing a hand on his shoulder then leaving.

Soon after a while all left the two in peace. All they wanted to give them was peace for it was all they could give. Hot Shot turned his head and saw Alex next to him. His spark dampened at fearing he had contracted his virus. Hot Shot felt responsible to his safety.

He was supposed to protect him and now look at him. He was just like him there lying on a death bed just waiting for death to stop toying with him and just take him already for he knew it would be easier. Hot Shot would cry if he could, but robots don't cry. He had caused so much misery for this human . . . he didn't mean to . . . if he had he would do it all over again . . . if he could. Hot Shot then sighed a sad sigh as he went to reach out to the human next to him.

Hot Shot placed a soft hand on Alex and apologized for all he has done to him. He never meant to cause him so much pain.

"I am so sorry," gasped Hot Shot knowing those would be the last words he could say.

* * *

As Ratchet went to go check up on the two, right before he came to the window to see them, there was a great light that illuminated the room. A light so bright that even a robot would have to shield himself. Even a sound that was unfamiliar to Ratchet was heard. It sounded metallic that seemed to swirl and get louder and louder making Ratchet want it to stop for fear of the safety of Hot Shot and Alex.

Ratchet made his way to the door to open it, but as soon as he unlocked it the light and loud sound stopped. Ratchet stood in fear and awe as it did this. As this happened it had caused the others to come running up to Ratchet and ask what was happening.

"Ratchet what was that?!" asked Optimus seeing the look on Ratchet's face.

Ratchet soon gained control over his sensors and so said as he opened the door-

"I—I don't know I—"

He then opened the door and all saw a strange sight indeed. Hot Shot was standing and over Alex who looked as if he was well unlike before. Alex was up against a wall just starring at Hot Shot a bit in fear. All wondered what had happened.

"Hot Shot . . ." started Optimus stepping closer to them. "What have you done?"

Hot Shot then turned his head to them like he couldn't believe what was going on. He then turned his body to them and all saw that Hot Shot was holding something in his hands.

"What . . . is that?" gagged Sam and Makeala.

"Oh my—it's the boy's heart Optimus," gasped Ratchet as he turned to Optimus.

All optics and eyes were wide as they saw this. They looked and saw Alex was still alive though. How was this possible? Alex then looked at the autobots and gasped as he placed his hand over his . . . well . . . where his heart once was.

"What is keeping him alive then?" asked Ironhide.

"That . . . is what I am going to find out," said Ratchet coming closer to Alex to try and figure out how this strange happening happened.


	7. Impossible

"Optimus may I talk to you for a moment?" asked Ratchet calling Optimus in his office where they kept a close optic on Hot Shot and Alex who sat in the medical bay waiting for what Ratchet had to say about them.

"Yes, what is it Ratchet?" asked Optimus as the doctor shut the door behind him.

Ratchet had his head bowed and he was deep in his thoughts as he figured out how to tell Optimus what he knew. He then looked back at him and said-

"The virus is gone Optimus. Hot Shot shows no signs of it even being in his circuitry."

"How can that be?" asked Optimus. "Who cured him when there was no cure?"

"That leads me to the only person who was with him sir," said Ratchet.

"The boy?!" gasped Optimus seeing it had to be him for he was the only one with him when the strange happening happened.

"It may be but I'm not sure for there are no unsual signs in Alex . . . just one," said Ratchet as he took out a hologram that showed Alex's body.

"What is it Ratchet?" asked Optimus. "Have you found out what is keeping him alive . . . do you suppose that is what saved Hot Shot?"

Ratchet then pressed a few buttons showing Alex's chest and then inside him where his heart used to be. As Optimus saw this his optics fixed on the doctor looking for an answer to what he was seeing. Ratchet then sighed with confusion as to how and so said-

"The allspark . . . is in the boy . . . it is the only thing keeping him alive."

"But how can this be?" gasped Optimus as he looked at the small fragment of the allspark dwelling within the small organic lifeform keeping him alive. "We saw no signs of it even entering his flesh."

"That is the mystery Optimus, sir," sighed Ratchet. "It seems that when the allspark . . . however it entered his body . . . it pushed out his heart in that strange phenomenon and became his source of life."

"But that is not possible for our technology to fuse with humans is it?" asked Optimus.

"I don't know sir," said Ratchet. "I'm just a doctor not a scientist."

Optimus then sighed and looked back at Ratchet and said-

"Thank-you Ratchet. You have done your job that is all I ask."

"Your welcome sir," said Ratchet inclining his head towards Optimus as his commander left.

Optimus came out and Ironhide, Bumblebee, Sam, and Makeala were all waiting on answers on what happened.

"Well?" asked Ironhide.

"It appears the boy is fused with the allspark," said Optimus.

"Yea, how'd that happen?" asked Sam.

"He has _OUR_ allspark as his lifeforce?! _OUR _source of life?!" said Ironhide his tone of voice a bit loud.

"We don't know how it happened," said Optimus turning to him trying to get him to calm down. "And we cannot get it out without killing him . . . it is the only way he can live now. The allspark had pushed out his last source of life to become his only and now his heart is usless to him . . . the allspark will not let it back in to live for him."

"Well why?" asked Bumblebee.

"I wish I knew Bumblebee," sighed Optimus as he turned to gaze into the medical bay at Hot Shot and Alex. "But we don't know."

* * *

"Thank-you," smiled Hot Shot as he gazed at Alex. 

"For what?" asked Alex swining his legs around a bit as he sat on a metal table in the bay.

"For healing me . . . I know it was you Alex," said Hot Shot.

"Yea, right," scoffed Alex. "I can't heal nobody."

"Then how am I well?" asked Hot Shot getting to Alex.

"Luck?" asked Alex.

"We transformers have no luck," chuckled Hot Shot.

"Well then we're not as different as I think," said Alex looking at Hot Shot's bright blue optics.

Alex then bowed his head and touched his chest. He breathed in and out till Hot Shot asked him-

"Why do you do that? Do you not know if you can breathe or not?"

"No," said Alex looking back up. "It's just I couldn't do this before."

"Then how did you live?" asked Hot Shot.

"I don't know," said Alex. "I saw this . . . old piece of metal in another room and I . . ."

He paused at remembering it but Hot Shot saw that Alex didn't like it too much.

"Alex what did you do to the allspark?" asked Hot Shot beginning to speak in cybertronian.

"Nothing," said Alex in a hushed voice as he turned his head up to the robot. "It did something to me."

Hot Shot was confused by this and yet fascinated hearing the allspark had done something . . . but what?

"What?" asked Hot Shot kneeling before Alex and coming closer to him.

Alex began to breathe harder and faster as the feeling came back of it hiting his chest with a force so strong it should have left a pierce mark, but didn't. He gripped his chest remembering it and how it made him not breathe to where he thought he was going to die and only blamed the transformers for this.

"Alex?" said Hot Shot placing a soft hand on the boy's back seeing he had began to panic a little. "Alex take it easy."

"I couldn't breathe," cried Alex remembering how scared he was. "I was going to die!"

"What did you do Alex?" asked Hot Shot narrowing his optics on the boy.

"I ran," gasped Alex. "I ran to get away . . . I didn't want to die . . . here."

Alex began to tremble and Hot Shot could feel it. Hot Shot looked around seeing if anyone was there or watching he then looked back at the trembling human trying to comfort him saying-

"Don't worry Alex you won't die and not here."

"But I thought I was going to," cried Alex his eyes beginning to water as he turned his head to Hot Shot who was closer than normal to him.

"Well you're not now Alex," smiled Hot Shot with a warm smile for even a non-organic lifeform like himself.

"How can I be so sure?" asked Alex looking into his optics.

Hot Shot then placed his other hand on Alex's lap above his shaking hands and said-

"'Cause I promised nothing would happen to you if you were with me."

At that Alex stopped shaking just a bit. He didn't smile for he still held onto a small portion of his fear but he was glad Hot Shot was his friend and there with him.

"Thank-you Hot Shot," smiled Alex as he closed his eyes showing he was not afraid to rest in that ship anymore.

Alex then leaned and rested the side of his body on the side of Hot Shot's face. This touched Hot Shot at seeing how much the human trusted him and just him. Hot Shot smiled as he wrapped his had around Alex ever so softly just letting him know he was there.

* * *

"So how long do you plan on having him here?" asked Makeala. "I'm sure his dad's worried sick." 

"We'll keep him here just long enough to find out what is going on and how this happened," said Optimus. "If we set him free and the decepticons found out about Alex . . . they would take him and more or likely kill him trying to get the allspark out."

Bumblebee bowed his head and sighed. He knew that Alex was scared the be around them and that they really needed to figure out this happened but without a scientist of some sort he didn't know if they could. Bumblebee looked and saw Ironhide. He looked tense and so Bumblebee knew what would happen if he didn't shake off his tenseness.

Ironhide growled and said-

"This would NOT have happened if Hot Shot wouldn't have flown into those storm clouds!!"

Ironhide then stomped off trying the get rid of his anger by being alone. Optimus reflected on what Ironhide had said and he knew it was true.

"No . . . it would not," agreed Optimus thinking to himself.

After a couple more tests Ratchet had decided that it was safe enough for Hot Shot and Alex to leave the medical bay and join the others, but Alex was forbiden to leave the ship.

"But what about my dad?!" asked Alex.

"We know he is worried Alex," said Optimus trying to calm him down. "But we must know how well you are first."

"I am just fine!" cried Alex wanting to go.

Optimus tried his best to calm Alex down but it wasn't working and Hot Shot knew that Alex was not going to quite unless he got what he wanted and so he stepped in for Alex.

"Father let him go," said Hot Shot stepping beside Alex.

Alex was shocked to see Hot Shot like this. Why was he for him?

"Hot Shot," started Optimus getting caught off-guard as his son went against him.

"I'm sure they will be searching for him father, but what if they find this ship? . . . what will we do? I can escort him father. I can watch over him just incase the decepticons try anything."

"And watch Barricade implant another virus on you?!" shot back Optimus.

"I'll be more careful next time," said Hot Shot shooting back.

"Hot Shot Barricade is snicky and dark and always have been . . . don't think I don't remember what he did to you all those years ago. No," said Optimus.

"But father I am stronger now," said Hot Shot. "He made me stronger thanks to my dear _uncle_ and he knows it."

"Hot Shot what he did to you . . . what he tried to . . ." Optimus paused just regaining himself and claming himself down as he turned back to his son. "When I took you out of his grasp Hot Shot I promised I would never let him do what he did to you ever again and if you do this he might try it again."

"You're not the only one who hated what he did to me . . . father," said Hot Shot remembering those dark years. "I hated every minute of it and he knew it . . . he liked it because I hated it . . . that's the way he's always been, but I am stronger than him and I will NOT fall for his lies!"

Optimus saw the determination in Hot Shot's optics and he knew that Hot Shot had learned . . . he was always a quick learner. Optimus sighed for he knew Hot Shot couldn't always be that little boy of his who would constently get into trouble and he was always there to get him out of it . . . it was time for Hot Shot to start taking care of himself and Optimus knew this. Hot Shot was growing up and becoming that son that he saw buried inside him just waiting to come out through time and there was nothing Optimus could do but accepet it.

"Okay," sighed Optimus shaking his head.

"Really?" smiled Hot Shot seeing Optimus finally giving him a chance at doing things his way.

"Yes son," said Optimus ever so slightly smiling as he gave this responsiblity to his son.

Alex was also smiling for he could now go home and back to his dad. He looked up at Hot Shot and his expression expressed 'thank-you' and at that Hot Shot inclined his head to him and then looked at Optimus, straightened, and saluted him saying-

"I won't let you down sir. I will protect him always."

"You do that Hot Shot," shook Optimus.

Optimus then bent down to Alex to look at him face-to-face and so said-

"Alex . . ."

"Y-yes," swallowed Alex straightening hearing the authority in his voice.

"Will you come back here every day for at least some more tests so we can come closer to this mystery?" asked Optimus.

"Uh, sure . . . sir," said Alex.

"Thank-you Alex," smiled Optimus as he stood back up to look at Hot Shot. "Take care of him Hot Shot."

"I will father," smiled Hot Shot as he transformed and opened his door for Alex to get in.

Alex just stood there gazing at Hot Shot in awe and Hot Shot wondered why.

"Alex . . . are you gonna get in?" he asked waiting for him.

"Yea, it's just . . . after all the excitement I never got the chance to really look at you," said Alex placing a hand on Hot Shot's hood.

"Yea . . . so," said Hot Shot not getting the big deal.

"So?' chuckled Hot Shot ever keeping his gaze on the slick ride before him. "You're hot!"

"Why thank-you," smiled Hot Shot for the compliment.

Alex then smiled as he got in Hot Shot and they drove away. The autobots watched as Hot Shot drove away with Alex and now . . . the allspark. Optimus wondered if it was such a good idea to let Hot Shot take Alex and the allspark out of their protection anf put it soley into his. It was too late to turn back now and so it was up to Primus to watch over them now.

* * *

Gary Moore shot out of his chair as he hear the sound of an enjine come to a halt right before his house. He ran outside to see his son get out a a very good-looking black sports car. 

"Alex!" he cried as he ran up to hug him in the tighest hug Alex had ever been hugged before.

"Okay dad . . . I can't breathe," gasped Alex.

"Where have you been?!" cried his dad. "I thought you were dead! I had the police-!"

He then noticed Hot Shot a bit more and saw Alex by it and so only thought one thing.

"Did you steal this son?!" he asked pointing to Hot Shot clearly seeing they could not have the money to buy him.

"No dad," said Alex rolling his eyes.

"Then where did you get it?" he asked folding his arms firmly.

Alex and Hot Shot had not thought about this and so had no clue on what to say to him. Before Alex could say anything an arm was swung around his shoulders as Sam came right beside him saying-

"I gave it to him Mr. Moore. That was why I was looking to him earlier."

"To give him a car that expensive?" asked Gary not exactly buying it.

"Well I have a friend who sold me my car," said Sam pointing to his nice camero. "And he gives me discounts on cars and so Alex said he wanted one like mine, but of course they didn't have one that good and so I bought him this one . . . isn't that right buddy?"

"Uh . . . yea," said Alex. "You see dad."

"Uh-huh," said Gary turning to go back inside. "Well just don't get into any more trouble and I better call off the search."

After Gary was safely inside to where he could not hear them they both sighed sighs of relief and Alex turned to Sam saying-

"Thanks man."

"No problem," smiled Sam. "Just be a bit more creative when lying, it always works."

"Always?" smiled Alex watching Sam get in Bumblebee.

"Well . . . not always," he chuckled through the window.

And just before Sam prepared to drive off Alex said-

"And you know you got one thing wrong Sam."

"Oh yea . . . what?" smiled Sam through his window.

"Hot Shot is way better than your car any day," smiled Alex.

Sam just smiled and shook his head as he drove off to leave Alex to his family matters. After Sam had gone Alex walked by Hot Shot and he spoke to him in cybertronian saying-

"Aw, you flatter me."

"Yea, well," smiled Alex padding Hot Shot on the hood and then entering his house to prepare for the next day at school.

* * *

The autobots waited his arrival as he landed and then transformed and greeted them. Optimus came up to him and smiled saying- 

"It is good to have you here with us Wheeljack."

"It is good to be here Optimus sir," smiled Wheeljack looking around like he was looking for someone.

"Are you looking for someone Wheeljack?" asked Optimus.

"Yes," he said scaning the mountain area. "Where is Prowl?"

"Was he with you?" asked Optimus hearing yet another autobot was alive.

"He told me some years ago to wait for his signal till I come on this planet," said Wheeljack. "Well so far I heard nothing from him, but I got your signal and so I thought perhaps he had found you, but I guess not."

"Well I'm sure he'll turn up," said Ironhide. "He always does."

"Well when he does then we shall tell him," said Optimus.

"Tell him what sir?" asked Wheeljack.

"Wheeljack," sighed Optimus placing an arm around his shoulder and walking with him. "I am glad you are here not just to know you are alive, but there is another reason as well."

* * *

"So the boy has the allspark inside him huh?" smiled Starscream as Barricade told him the news he heard from the autobots.

"Yes, my lord," bowed Barricade. "Do you wish me to get him?"

"No, not yet," said Starscream. "I heard Wheeljack has returned to the autobots and so he will find out more answers than we ever could. Let them do what they need to do and then take the boy. This is very strange indeed Barricade."

"Sir, how shall I take him when all protect him?" asked Barricade.

"Oh . . . didn't I tell you," smiled Starscream. "Even us decepticons are still alive in the universe and they are coming Barricade and they will help us to get what we want."

"Excilent," smiled Barricade. "Soon we shall be unstopible."

"Yes," smiled Starscream almost hissing like a snake. "We shall be, especially with Alex when we have him."


	8. Testings

The school bell rang and Alex came outside to get into Hot Shot, but before he did Sam and Makeala met him.

"Hey Alex," smiled Makeala as they came up to him. "Ready to go?"

"If I can get past my dad," said Alex. "He grounded me."

"Well it shouldn't take too long," said Sam. "Just tell you're dad you got to study for a test or something."

"Hhh, alright," sighed Alex as Makeala gave him her phone and he dialed his home. "Hey dad . . . uh, I have to go study for a test we're supposed to be having . . . well it could be a pop quiz . . . yea I know . . . Dad I know I'm grounded! . . . it's for school! . . . alright, alright, I'll be home before dinner sheesh."

Alex then hung up and gave it back to Makeala.

"Well?" asked Sam.

"He said it's fine, but he wants me home before dinner," said Alex.

"That should give us enough time," smiled Makeala.

"Well then let's not waste time shall we?" smiled Sam as he and Makeala got in Bumblebee.

"Okay," sighed Alex getting in Hot Shot. "Let's get this over with."

"Aw, don't worry it won't be that bad," smiled Hot Shot as he drove off with Bumblebee.

* * *

After a couple of tests so Wheeljack could understand things better he finally halted and turned to Optimus saying- 

"Well Optimus . . . I can honestly say I have never seen anything like this before. The allspark has replaced his natural organic heart and now . . . I can't explain it."

"Wait, what do you mean?" asked Alex as he lay on a table before them. "I thought you were super advanced robots or something. How come you don't know what's going on?!"

"Calm down son," said Wheeljack turning to him. "I will soon enough. I just need to run some more tests that's all."

"Oh no," said Alex getting up and placing his shirt back on. "I have to be home by dinner or else the police come looking for me again."

"But human," started Wheeljack.

"My name is Alex," corrected Alex turning to the scientist.

"Alex . . . the allspark is raw power. If it were to fuse with any one of us it would surely kill us, but humans . . . I have yet to learn and you . . . I need more time with you," said Wheeljack.

"Well you can finish where you started tomorrow buddy," smiled Hot Shot hitting Wheeljack's shoulder. "But for now me and the boy have to get home."

Hot Shot then transformed and allowed Alex to get in.

"Be careful Hot Shot," said Optimus.

"Don't worry about me Father," smiled Hot Shot backing out of the ship and leaving.

"So when do you think he will be ungrounded?" asked Ironhide his optics narrowing on the boy as he left.

"I wish I knew Ironhide," said Optimus. "But humans have strange ways of discipline."

"A good beating would do us just fine," smiled Ironhide.

Optimus just looked at Ironhide making sure he would #1 watch what he says and #2 be a little nicer. Ironhide just sighed and said-

"Well they'd never do what they did again."

"Yes Ironhide, but their ways are softer then ours, they are organic and we are not," said Optimus.

Ironhide just crossed his arms and squinted his optics at Optimus and said-

"Optimus you and I both know that you still do not hit your own sparkling, even when he has done wrong."

"Well I don't like to solve problems by hitting my children," said Optimus crossing his arms.

"Then how shall they respect and fear you?" asked Ironhide.

"I do not wish them to fear me as a hurting fear just a respect fear would suit me," said Optimus.

"Ah, you're just too soft Prime," said Ironhide waving his hand in the air.

Optimus let out a small chuckle at hearing Ironhide say this. He then turned to his old friend and asked him-

"Even in battle Ironhide?"

Ironhide turned to Prime and then gave out a small smiling saying-

"Eh."

He then turned and left Optimus to laugh to himself.

* * *

Hot Shot brought Alex back home just in time for dinner. Alex rushed in the door and found his dad just about ready to call out for him. 

"Oh . . . hi dad," said Alex.

"Alex you're pushing it," said Gary to his son. "Now come sit down and eat your dinner."

Alex just sighed in relief and gave a sighing look back at Hot Shot before he shut the door completely. After dinner Alex did his homework and then went straight to his room where he could look outside his window and talk to Hot Shot. Hot Shot was glad Alex could understand cybertronian for it was better talking to him like that to where his father could not notice him. They talked for hours about many things and some personel things as well.

"So where do you come from again Hot Shot?" asked Alex.

"Cybertron," said Hot Shot.

"What's it like?" asked Alex.

At that Hot Shot gave out a laugh like what Alex asked was some kind of a joke. Alex didn't quite understand why he laughed and so he asked what was so funny.

"Well," started Hot Shot. "I'm not too sure you want to be asking that."

"Why?" asked Alex.

"Because," said Hot Shot his tone of voice becoming serious at the rememberance of his home world. "It looks like as if it's breaking apart."

"Well that doesn't sound so good," said Alex.

"It's not," said Hot Shot. "It used to be better you know . . . I remember that. Even though I was born when the war was still going on, but it wasn't that bad yet. The planet only looked bad on the decepticons side. On the autobots side at cyber city . . . wow, it was beautiful. We were once a grand race you know . . . our war used to not exist."

"But did you still fight?" asked Alex.

"Well, not with one another," said Hot Shot. "My grandfather Sentinel Prime fought in many battles, but it was against those who threaten our homeworld and wish to destroy our race."

"So you come from a long line of Primes huh?" asked Alex as a cool breeze came running through the window.

"Yup," said Hot Shot. "My line was apointed by Primus Himself to be the main protecters of cybertron. Primus had created the first thirteen and one of them was Primon . . . the first Prime."

"Wait, before you continue I must know," said Alex stopping Hot Shot for a second. "You said your line right?"

"Yea," said Hot Shot.

"And you are Optimus Prime's son right?" asked Alex.

"Yea, why?" asked Hot Shot.

"How?" asked Alex.

"How what?" asked Hot Shot.

"How can robots have kids?" asked Alex.

Hot Shot let out a small laugh and then decided to explain as the humans say 'the birds and the bees'. Hot Shot said-

"Well even us robots have females, we call them femmes. Primus had gotten tired of creating the transformers all by himself and so he created another gender of our race called femmes which he gave part of his power to which was to reproduce our kind. But of course they needed part of the spark from the male of our kind."

"So it's pretty much like ours huh?" asked Alex sort of finding mating robots strange.

"Well, in a way," said Hot Shot. "But we are not exactly ike you humans in mating."

"Do you enjoy it as much as we do?" grinned Alex wondering if they get that same feeling that he hears so many people talking about.

"Hey, why you asking me?' chuckled Hot Shot. "Do you think I'd know?!"

"I'm just wondering," smiled Alex.

"Well what about you huh?" asked Hot Shot trying to put the pressure on Alex now.

"Well don't ask me, I'm only 17 you know!" shot back Alex.

"Yea, and I'm only 21,000 got it," smiled Hot Shot.

"Sheesh, you're old," said Alex standing back from his window.

"Not really," said Hot Shot. "I suppose I'd be 21 in human years."

"Well then you're not that much older than me," smiled Alex.

"Nope, guess not," said Hot Shot.

"So anyways, continue," smiled Alex placing his elbows on the window sill again.

"Well after Primus created the femmes his power was so drained that he needed to rest to recover it and so he slept and has been sleeping ever since and all wait for that day till he awakes and makes everything anew. Well Primon, before Primus went to sleep and let his children take control of cybertron and its safety, received the matrix of leadership from Primus.

"What's that?" asked Alex.

"I'll tell you if you just stop asking," chuckled Hot Shot.

"Sorry," smiled Alex. "Just curious."

"I know, I know," smiled Hot Shot. "Just let me finish."

"Go on," smiled Alex.

"Well the matrix of leadership stores all the data of prevous commaders that have served as protectors of cybertron . . . pretty much the Primes. And so if they died we were able to bring them back if we wanted to just in case they had no successor, but they always had one. They always had an heir to replace them. Primon had Prima and so he took the matrix after he passed away and then after Prima died his son took the lead, Prime Nova. After Prime Nova came Alpha Prime and then after him was Guardian Prime and then after him was Nova Prime my great grandfather and then came my grandfather Sentinel Prime and then he had twins . . . Uncle Megatron and my father," said Hot Shot.

"Wait, now does everyone n your family get to be a Prime?' asked Alex.

"No," said Hot Shot. "Only the oldest gets appointed next."

"So Optimus Prime is older than his brother Megatron?" asked Alex.

Hot Shot then sighed and gave his response in a heavy sigh saying-

"No."

"But you said-" started Alex.

"Hhh, it's a long story really," sighed Hot Shot.

"How?' asked Alex.

"Well after my grandfather died in a battle my grandmother soon followed 'cause of sparkache. Megatron was to be the next Prime, but the high council decided not to give the matrix to him, but to his younger twin . . . my father."

"Why?" asked Alex.

"Hhh, might as well tell you our whole family history huh?" smiled Hot Shot.

"Just tell me Hot Shot," smiled Alex.

"Well the reason they didn't give it to Megatron was because he had a bad temper and he was not so kind to his inferiors or superiors," said Hot Shot. "So when they gave it to my father he, at that moment, hated him and they were never the same towards one another again. it was Optimus' idea to rule together though, but Megatron hated it and soon afterwards . . . he betrayed us all."

"Oh," understood Alex.

Alex would have loved to have heard the whole story, but didn't want to at the moment for it was late and he was tired. So he sighed and said before he shut the window to get some sleep-

"Well good-night Hot Shot, I'll see you in the morning."

"Night Alex," added Hot Shot.

And so Alex slept as Hot Shot kept wide awake making sure no decepticon was around to try anything. Everything was clear and so Hot Shot calmed down and relaxed as the night soon bcame morning again. Hot Shot loved watching the sun rise. It ever reminded him of cyber city and its golden glow that he loved seeing, but thanks to his Uncle he ruined that beautiful feeling and city . . . it was nothing but ruins now thanks to the civil war between them two.

Soon another day of school came and right after school Hot Shot took Alex to get tested for more things again. Alex, after a while, got used to having the allspark stuck in him, but he still would have liked to be normal again. When Alex was waiting for some test results he sat with Sam. Boys get bored very easily and so Sam had to start something to do and so he said-

"Alex remember when you said that Hot Shot is better than Bumblebee?"

"Well he is," smiled Alex.

"Oh yea, wanna prove it?" asked Sam with a wide grin.

"Sure," smiled Alex standing up. "Hot Shot is way better 'cause he can woop Bumblebee's butt in a second!"

"Says who?!" said Sam. "Well Bumblebee's the spy!"

"Well Hot Shot's a Prime!" said Alex.

"Well it was because of Bumblebee that we were able to get the allspark to the city," said Sam.

"Well Hot Shot can talk," smiled Alex.

"Ah-!" pointed Sam . . . he was stumped. How could he back that up, what else was there impressive about Bumblebee?

"Ah-hem," came Wheeljack as he came before the boys. "If you are done my I speak to you?"

"Sure, go ahead," smiled Alex.

"Well the tests have come back and all I can say is I don't know why the allspark has done this to you."

"Will you ever know?" asked Alex.

"I'm . . . not sure," sighed Wheeljack. "This is even a mystery for me. I am one of the highest scientists of my kind and yet I know nothing as to how this came to be."

"Do you have any suggestions?" asked Sam.

At that Wheeljack let out a couple of laughs and so said-

"Yes, but they are rather far-fetched if you ask me."

"Well try us," said Sam.

"Okay," sighed Wheeljack. "I think . . . the allspark knew Alex somehow."

"That right there is just craziness," said Alex beginning to laugh at that.

"I told you," said Wheeljack.

"Please, go on Wheeljack," said Optimus as he, Ironhide, and Hot Shot came to see them.

"Well that would explain why it acted the way it did to Alex," said Wheeljack turning to his commander and comrades.

"But how could it know Alex when it has never been on earth till now?" asked Optimus.

"That is what I am trying to figure out," said Wheeljack. "So I shall be trying to figure out this mystery with everything I have."

"Thank-you Wheeljack," said Optimus. "For now, Alex you may go."

"Thanks," said Alex as he left with Hot Shot.

As Hot Shot left with Alex Alex wondered about what Wheeljack had said-

"So . . . do you think what Wheeljack said is true?"

"If it is don't you think that would be sort of strange?" asked Hot Shot.

"Well, yea 'cause I have never seen that thing till I went on the ark right?" asked Alex.

"Well only you can answer that Alex," said Hot Shot as he pulled up into his drive way.

"Yea, but sometimes I don't have all the answers like I should," sighed Alex getting out.

"But you will Alex," smiled Hot Shot.

"How do you know Hot Shot?" asked Alex.

"I just do," smiled Hot Shot.

"Thanks," smiled Alex.

**Hot Shot's girl: Okay guys the next chapter will be called Princes Of Cybertron. It will be talking about what happened with the twins, Optimus and Megatron and then some:)**


	9. Princes Of Cybertron

Optimus and Megatron sat outside the High counsel's pavilion. They waited on the news for when they were to give the matrix of leadership to Megatron. After all he was the next in line to be Prime. Their father, Sentinel Prime, had died in a battle to protect cybertron from other races that wished to destroy it.

After hearing this their mother died as well from sparkbreake. They missed their parents dearly, but Megatron had told Optimus that they needed to move on and so he knew he was right. Megatron had waited all his life, he had trained all his life for this day. This day to take his father's place and become the next Prime and lead the autobots in the protection of his homeworld like the long legacy of Primes ever since the first Prime appointed by Primus Himself. Optimus knew Megatron deserved this . . . he always had.

They were both so anxious for to receive what was the last thing left of their father. Megatron was ever nervous with going through the ceramony in getting the matrix, but Optimus was always there by his side to help him see things through. Megatron was strong, tough, and fearless but not when it came to ceramonies and speeches and pretty much politics. That was Optimus' business. Optimus was everything opposite of Megatron.

He was not that strong or tough, as a matter of fact he was not trained in the military whatsoever. He didn't like fighting. He liked to resolve things more peacfully than forcefully like his twin brother Megatron. Optimus always believed you could try and talk to the opposing side before you resolve in fighting.

At that Megatron called him weak and too soft and fair. Optimus called Megatron too firm back and this only made him laugh. Megatron always believed the strongest was to survive. But Optimus believed in everyone having a chance at no violence.

Optimus saw how nervous Megatron was by him figiting with his hands all the time while waiting. Optimus just smiled and looked at his older twin brother saying-

"Don't worry Megatron. I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Really?" smiled Megatron chuckling and uneasy laugh.

"Yea, you know the high counsel . . . they always take take too long in desiding what to do with anything anyways," smiled Optimus trying to cheer and calm down his brother.

"I know," smiled Megatron.

A femme then came by them walking into another room. It was a femme they both knew well and soon would know even more when Megatron received the matrix. Optimus kept his optics on her as she waved and passed into another room where she met other bots. Megatron just smiled seeing his younger brother gaze so much at the femme.

"Why don't you marry her brother?" smiled Megatron giving him a push with his shoulder.

"I can't," said Optimus looking at his brother. "You of all people should know that. That is Elita One. She was the femme appointed by the high counsel to be he wife of the next Prime remember?"

"Oh, so she shall be my wife," said Megatron looking in the direstion she had went. "Well . . . I don't want to get married yet."

"But you have no choice," said Optimus. "The law states the next Prime, after the passing of the matrix of leadership, has to be wed to the appointed femme and produce and heir just incase anything was to happen to them."

"Why can't you be my heir Optimus?' asked Megatron gazing at his know-it-all brother.

Optimus smiled at that. It was sweet, but they both knew what was to be expected. They both looked down at the ground just thinking of many things. They kept their thoughts to themselves till Megatron's traveled out in the open.

"Do you think she will bare me sons?"

Optimus just looked at his brother and smiled as he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder saying-

"With you she'll probably bare ten."

Megatron just chuckled and sighed as the room became silent again.

"They take forever don't they?" said Megatron seeing how the room couldn't be filled with anymore awkward silence.

Then they came out, all of them. The Prime twins stood as they readied for the high counsel to tell Megatron to prepare for the ceramony of the passing of the matrix of leadership. They looked at Megatron and then at Optimus. They could tell they waited for them to speak and they couldn't wait anymore and so they sighed and started-

"Megatron . . . Optimus. We are sorry for the loss of your father Sentinel Prime . . . he was a good bot."

Megatron rolled his optics and sighed inwardly only finding he was to be paraded with more politics.

_Hhh, more politics . . . will I ever hear the end of it?!_ thought Megatron seeing they had to say a speech for everthing and everyone.

Optimus paid close attention to what they had to say and when it dragged on he too found himself rolling his optics and sighing inwardly. When they continued this Megatron got fed up with it and a bit digusted with the way they were acting and so he made himself known saying-

"Err, our father has DIED and you make these long pathetic speeches about how brave and a good bot he was. We know what he was WE were his sons. We did not come here to have you counsel tell us what we already know, we came hear to get the last thing of our father . . . the matrix."

Optimus found himself shaking his head in agreement to what his brother had just said. Megatron never did like long speeches though. He always wanted to get straight to the point and this was one time when they should. Even Optimus didn't want them talking about their father for they had enough to deal with as it was . . . he just wanted to get their lives back on track after his death and everything back in order again . . . even though he knew it would never be he at least wanted to try.

"We know that the matrix of the Primes goes to the eldest line," said the high counsel. "It had been that way ever since the first Prime, but in this case . . . both of you would make a fine Prime, but there is something . . ."

"What?" asked Megatron not liking the tone in their voices. "What?!"

"We cannot give it to you Megatron," they said looking him in the optic.

"But he is the oldest," said Optimus. "It is the way it has always been."

"We know, but Megatron is not ready to take it," they sighed.

"Well then hold it for him until then," said Optimus.

"We can't," said the high counsel looking at Optimus. "We have decided to give it to the better brother . . . Optimus."

At that Megatron's mouth dropped wide and he looked at Optimus half with anger and half with shock. Optimus did the same, but he saw Megatron's anger rising and so Optimus tried to talk his way out of this.

"But surely Megatron is the better bot. He had fought in many battles alongside our father and he is very skilled. He has waited his whole life for this . . . it is his birthright."

"Yes, he may be strong, but he is too quick to anger. He disrespects everyone and everythings. Superiors and inferiers. We cannot have a Prime that does not care about anything," they said. "The matrix of leadership shall go to you Optimus. You shall be the next Prime and you shall be the one to marry the appointed femme for the next Prime Elita One."

Optimus then knew he couldn't get out of this now. He saw Megatron. He was so disappointed and so angered. Perhaps it was wise for him to be the next Prime . . . no! What was he thinking? Being the next Prime meant being the next great protector of cybertron and he couldn't protect worth scrap.

Megatron then began to laugh and said-

"Surely you cannot expect this weakling to fight your greatest battles for cybertron?"

"We do," they said turning to Megatron and you are the one going to train him.

"WHAT?!" said Megatron seeing how things could not get any worse, but he was wrong.

"You are very skilled Megatron," they said. "I'm sure you can train your brother to be just like you in battle or perhaps even better."

"Never better," growled Megatron to where no one could hear him.

He then turned to Optimus who looked so confused like the insignifigant brother he was. Megatron then growled pointing at him and said-

"You had this planned all along didn't you?!"

"No!" said Optimus shaking his head at his brother. "I would never do anything like this to you, never!"

"LIAR!!" growled Megatron just ready to hit Optimus.

"Don't even try Megatron," said the high counsel stepping before the newly appointed Prime. "You will train him is that understood?"

Megatron sighed heavily and bowed his head giving up. He then looked up at Optimus and said in a mocking tone-

"When do you wish the training to begin _Prime_?"

"Soon enough," said the high counsel speaking for him. "After the passing of the matrix of course."

And so they took Optimus away and prepared him for the ceramony. Megatron was left to growl to himself and only clech his fists harder and harder.

* * *

Hot Shot was driving to take Alex to his daily testing when he noticed something in the sky. He stopped and just scanned his surroundings wondering if he was right at his guesses. 

"What's wrong Hot Shot?" asked Alex seeing Hot Shot's attention was towards the sky.

"Hurry, get out!" said Hot Shot.

And so Alex got out and Hot Shot immediately transformed soon following an air transformer. Alex backed up seeing this one and Hot Shot readied to fight if need be.

"Hello Hot Shot," he hissed.

"Starscream," growled Hot Shot. "What are you doing here? Why can't you just die like your no-good father?"

"Aw, you hurt my feelings cousin," played Starscream pacing back and forth ever keeping his gaze on Hot Shot. "All I wanted to do was see the boy."

"How do you know about Alex?" asked Hot Shot seeing that no matter what Alex could understand what they were saying as they spoke in cybertronian.

"I know a lot of things Hot Shot," smirked Starscream. "Your dear old friend Barricade told me."

"He is no friend of mine!" spat Hot Shot.

"Are you sure," grinned Starscream. "'Cause as I recall the two of you were very friendly."

"What's he talking about?" asked Alex wanting to know why Hot Shot hated Barricade so.

"It's nothing," said Hot Shot trying to not stir up the horrible past.

"Nothing," smiled Starscream. "Aw, now you'll hurt Barricade's feelings."

"That mistake of a programing doesn't have any feelings!" Hot Shot growled through his teeth.

"Yea, I'm sure," smiled Starscream taking one last look at Alex. "He doesn't know what he can do yet does he?"

"What?" asked Alex.

"Go away Starscream before I force you away," said Hot Shot taking out his blades.

"Now you see, you should be thanking Barricade for those," pointed Starscream at Hot Shot's twin blades.

"LEAVE!!" shouted Hot Shot as a final warning.

"Alright, alright, but have you mind we will return once we figure out how to estract the allspark from the boy and when we do . . . you won't be so lucky in saving him from me."

Starscream then turned to the sky and transformed and left. Hot Shot then placed his blades away and shook off all the horrible memories those retched decepticons gave him when he was a prisoner of war. Alex saw how Hot Shot hated such things and so was now afraid to ask what they did to him, but he needed to know.

"Hot Shot," he said placing a soft hand on his leg. "What did they do to you?"

As Hot Shot looked at the boy Alex could see horror images running across Hot Shot's optics. What they were he would never know unless Hot Shot told him. Hot Shot then sighed and said-

"I'll tell you later okay."

He then transformed and drove Alex back to the ark and told them of who he ran into.

"Starscream can be real nasty I know," rumbled Ironhide with his bulking arms crossed.

"I think they know where our ship is," said Hot Shot to Optimus.

"Should we move?" asked Wheeljack.

"No," said Optimus. "They know they don't have enough force to come here and take Alex. They must know he bares the allspark, but how?"

"My guess is Barricade," said Hot Shot crossing his arms. "That creep has it coming to him if you know what I mean."

"Now is not the time for revenge Hot Shot," said Optimus holding up his hand to stay his son. "Right now our only worry is keeping Alex out of the hands of the decepticons."

"But you can't make me stay here. I need to live a normal life," said Alex.

"Alex, if we could we would bind you and keep you here through all time," said Optimus. "But you have the right to choose what you want and I cannot hold you against your will . . . but the decepticons can so I want both Bumblebee and Hot Shot to watch you very closely."

"This is going to get old," sighed Alex.

"Hey, listen to Optimus," said Sam. "He knows what he's doing."

"Yea, you don't really want to end up as one of the decepticons giney pigs like Hot Shot here do you . . . no offense Hot Shot," said Makeala.

"If your trying to make a point it is understood," said Hot Shot.

"Well you get my meaning right Alex?" asked Makeala gzing at him.

"Yea, I do," sighed Alex.

He then looked at Wheeljack and said-

"Just hurry up and find a way to make me normal again."

"I will do what I can earthling," said Wheeljack inclining his head to Alex.

"Okay then, let's go," sighed Alex gettin ready to go home.

* * *

Starscream landed next to Barricde who had his arms crossed and optics fixed on the mountain where the autobots' ship lay.

"You were right," said Starscream fixing his gaze on the mountains too. "He does have the boy. It won't be long I feel till they figure out how this strange occuring occured."

"How is Hot Shot and the boy?" asked Barricade. "Is Hot Shot quite well now?"

"He looks as if you never implanted that virus Barricade," said Starscream.

"That's a shame really," smiled Barricade. "I was really hoping to finish what I started with him."

Starscream just let out a couple of laughs along with Barricade as he thought to himself. He then said-

"It was as if Primus himself healed him . . ."

"So how was it seeing your ole cousin again Starscream?" asked Barricade glancing at him.

"Not like any reunion if that's what your asking," said Starscream. "I hate being related to that peice of overheated junk."

"Aw, the two little princes of cybertron . . . ain't that cute," played Barricade.

"Yea, well if that's so I should be king," said Starscream. "It is my birthright after all.

"So your saying you want to rule the autobots?" asked Barricade.

"On second thought," added Starscream. "I'd rather remain here the way I am . . . I'm glad that stupid father of mine had enough smarts to leave those idiot autobots and create his own armies."

"You wouldn't be talking about him that way if he was here you know," said Barricade remembering Starscream's fear of Megatron.

"I may have feared him a little, but I was not wholey afraid of him."

"I know," said Barricade. "As I recall that is the day I had to replace your arm."

"Just shut up Barricade and mind your rank," said Starscream.

"You are only leader because Megatron was your father," said Barricade. "There are others stronger and smarter than you that should take the lead. What makes you think you're so special."

"Just you wait Barricade," grinned Starscream. "When the others get here and we get the allspark you shan't be laughing at me anymore for I will be the strongest and smartest transformer in the whole universe."

"We shall see when _they _get here Starscream," said Barricade his smile vanishing.

"Yes we shall," said Starscream.


	10. Prisoner Of War

"You need to get up before your enemy can get upon you!" shouted Megatron as he tossed Optimus across the training room.

"I can't," wheezed Optimus not being able to feel his legs all too much.

"You have no choice!" said Megatron kicking Optimus in the face and tossing him on his back. "In war there is no room for the weak such as yourself!"

"I never wanted to be Prime in the first place," said Optimus trying to get up and stand before his stronger brother.

Optimus then fell to one knee as his body began to quit on him again. Megatron then came and gripped Optimus' shoulder and as he tossed him once again he said-

"Being a Prime means you can't be weak!"

Optimus hit the wall hard and after that toss he was out. He couldn't move and he couldn't think straight. War was not for him. He didn't want to fight.

As Megatron came up to him he nudged him with his foot on his face saying-

"You don't deserve to bear the matrix of leadership brother."

"Why must we fight?" asked Optimus gazing upward at him.

"Because it is the only way to gain peace," said Megatron bending low to Optimus' face.

"I don't believe so," said Optimus still trying to catch his breath.

"Well it doesn't matter on what you believe _Prime _it matter on what the ones you fight against believe," said Megatron pulling Optimus to his feet.

"If I was ever to fight it would be my last resort," said Optimus wiping all the ruble off himself from the training with Megatron.

"You just don't understand," said Megatron shaking his head. "Some people, races, think of nothing but war and so know no else. Sometimes they just never listen."

"Father always-" started Optimus.

"I know what father always did. He was somewhat like you. Try and talk them out of it first and then fight," said Megatron remembering his deceased father. "I believe . . . that is what got him killed."

"No, what killed him was that he came back for some of his injured men and he was ambushed. He gave his life for the weak. Do you dare call him weak?" asked Optimus.

"Yes," grumbled Megatron deep in his throat and walking away from Optimus. "If it was up to me I would only have the strong and if you are not strong than you don't deserve to live in war."

"That doesn't sound like democracy Megatron," said Optimus carefully watching his brother's movements and moods.

"Democracy is of the past brother," said Megatron keeping his dark optics away from Optimus.

Optimus then sighed and said-

"Megatron . . . since I am Prime I have decided that we two are to rule . . . together."

Megatron turned to Optimus with confused expressions on his faces and said-

"That cannot be Optimus. You and I both know this."

"I am Prime am I not. Therefore I am such as King of cybertron and so I can say what I will. The high counsel does not rule above me or any Prime. They only help make our decisions . . . well this is mine . . . will you rule with me brother?"

Optimus extended his hand out toward Megatron. Megatron did not want to rule with him or anyone. He wanted to rule alone, but because of the high counsel he couldn't and so this would be his only chance to rule at least part of cybertron.

"I was thinking that since I can't hardly fight at the moment that you take command of the cybertron army while I train to be at my fullest. I shall take care of the politics and you the fighting? . . . for now at least."

Megatron thought of so many things as he gazed at Optimus' outstretched hand. This could be the only way. Optimus offered him alot to be his partner and rule beside him. This had never been done in the history of cybertron but Megatron could tell this is what Optimus wanted and was going to stick to.

Megatron then sighed and smiled lightly as he took Optimus' hand and shook it.

"Very well _Prime_," he said. "But for now."

Optimus just smiled seeing his brother take his proposal. He was glad he did. He wanted him to be at his side to help make his decisions with him. He could always give him the right choices.

* * *

Alex was kept under close optics 24/7 now. Sometimes he hated it, but sometimes he liked it. All this protection made him feel special like he was he president of the united states or something. The autobots were his own special body guards. 

But then sometimes they could be a real pain in the butt. He couldn't ever act so easy with his dad around his car or friends. He had to lie to him all the time. Also his dad driving Optimus everywhere still made him uneasy and ever he wished to tell his dad that his car and his truck and his friend's car were super advanced alien robots that had come from a planet in the far space called cybertron and that they are there to protect him 'cause he has something that replaced his heart that actually creates their kind and it is the only thing keeping him alive at the moment till they can actually find out why the allspark did what it did and why him and how to get it out.

So many things he should tell him but he couldn't. He didn't like keeping all these secrets from his dad, but he had no choice at the moment and so he just had to go along with his lies. Every day when he would go to his daily check-up he would have to say he was going over to Sam's or to a study group or to a baseball practice. It got very tiring thinking of all these excuses to go meet giant alien robots, but it was all he could do at that moment.

One day when Alex waited for Wheeljack and Ratchet to tell them some results of his testing he was sitting with Hot Shot just waiting for the news. He looked over at Hot Shot and he could tell he was thinking of many things. Seeing Hot Shot like this only reminded Alex of something that he had been meaning to ask him for a couple of days now.

"Hot Shot what happened with you and Barricade?" asked Alex looking at him and wanting him to finally tell him.

At that Hot Shot let out a small chuckle and shook his head. He sighed as he stared off into space. He then said-

"So you now want to hear huh?"

"You said you would tell me later and I guess now is later right?" asked Alex.

"You're right," sighed Hot Shot bowing his head a bit. "I guess you need to know as much about me as I know about you."

Alex got comfortable as he prepared to listen to Hot Shot's long story, but as Hot Shot told him he found that it wasn't as long as he thought, but it was very harsh hearing how Hot Shot was captured by the decepticons being a prisoner of war and then tortured by one of their crazed doctors Barricade.

"Well it all started with one of the battles on cybertron . . . I had been shot . . . and at that time the decepticons took all the wounded as their prisoners so their doctors could experiment on them and . . . change them," started Hot Shot.

**FLASHBACK**

Hot Shot had been shot in two places. His shoulder which was very close to his spark and his thigh so he he could not move anywhere. The battle had ended and he had found the autobots were gone.

They had not yet come to count the dead and so the decepticons had come to make sure all were dead . . . or so Hot Shot thought. The decepticons had these minitransformers who would go out after a battle and make sure all were dead. If any lived then they would dig in their chests and kill their sparks, but the minitransformers were not scouting around to make sure all were dead this time. One of the minitransformers by the name of Frenzy came near Hot Shot and found he was still alive.

Hot Shot saw him and so only knew it was a matter of time till he would be killed and he, for once, would be counted among the dead. Hot Shot gasped seeing the small transformer scramble around him squeaking out his name every now and then. Hot Shot wished he would just get it over with and kill him already, but he soon left, but he came back with other decepticons and they took him as a prisoner back to their side and after that Hot Shot didn't know. Hot Shot had went offline from his injuries and so knew no more.

When he awoke again he found himself being dragged down some dark hall. He was very dazed and so he didn't exactly know where he was and what was going on, but all at the same time he did. He looked around and saw that he was placed before a decepticon that held a clipboard of all the patients they had captured making sure it was them. That decepticon's name was Barricade and ever he grew tired with all these nobody autobots till he saw him.

Barricade gasped in surprise seeing Hot Shot drug before him and so he tossed his clipboard aside saying-

"Him?! He shall be one of my patients?! Aw, Is it my birthday or something? Oh he shall be fun. I always wanted to do either him or Prime. Oh this is a happy day indeed."

Barricade then looked around as if making sure no one was looking or a certain no one was looking. He then turned to the decepticons who carried him and said-

"Hurry bolt him down to my table!"

They then took Hot Shot and placed him on a table and bolted him down nice and tight. Hot Shot looked at them as they did so and was ever confused with what was going on.

"Hurry, before he sees!" said Barricade looking around.

But then Hot Shot heard a decepticon call out saying-

"Megatron is coming, Megatron is coming!"

Barricade then sighed in disappointment and so had the two decepticons leave as Megatron came to him.

"What do you wish my lord?" he bowed.

Megatron kept his gaze on Hot Shot as Barricade spoke to him. Megatron then smiled and turned to the doctor saying-

"I had heard my dear nephew had been captured. I knew he would be brought here and so came here as fast as I could to make sure you haven't _changed _him yet."

"I shall release him if that is what you want my lord," bowed Barricade ready to release Hot Shot.

"No, no," smiled Megatron as he and Starscream looked down at the poor autobot. "I just came here to tell you that you may do with him what you will, but DON'T kill him. I want him alive."

"But sir, he is Optimus Prime's son. Why would you-?" started Barricade.

Megatron then hissed and turned to the decepticon saying-

"I know who he is Barricade. I want you to make him to unrecognizable that even his own father would not recognize him. Turn him into a . . . weapon one that we can use, but just make it to where he can't even think for himself anymore. Make it to where is as one dead, but still living . . . in a way."

Barricade turned to Hot Shot and smiled at the thought of doing all these things to the boy. He then turned to Megatron and bowed saying-

"It shall be my pleasure . . . my lord."

Megatron then smacked Hot Shot on the side of his face saying-

"You shall wished you were this much dazed all the time son."

He then turned to Starscream saying-

"Come Starscream, let us leave Barricade to do with whatever he wants to your dear cousin."

And so they left and Barricade took out his tools and began to do what Megatron had ordered him to do. Barricade made sure Hot Shot was awake and well before he began changing him. He made sure Hot Shot could feel every ounce of pain on purpose and as he cried out in pain this only made him smile.

* * *

"Are you certain he was not among the dead?!" asked Optimus fearing for his son's life. 

"We looked sir, but he is not there," said one of his men.

"What about the wounded?" asked Optimus.

"There are none sir," said Ironhide. "Megatron has taken them all for his evil experiments. If he was taken prisoner then we may never find him."

"But we can't just leave him to die!" said Jazz pointing out the obvious. "Would he let us die in those experiments?!"

"No," said Bumblebee. "But what do you suppose we do Jazz. How can we rescue him when he is deep within the decepticon territory?"

"We got to think of a way!" said Jazz determined to save his best friend.

"Well Prime?" asked Ironhide as all turned to Optimus.

Optimus was deep in thought, but he was not going to leave his son out there. He had to rescue him, but quietly.

"Jazz is right," said Optimus. "We shall rescue him, but secretly."

All wondered what Optimus meant by this, but he soon told them and so they all agreed it had to be this way.

* * *

Barricade had completed something on Hot Shot he had been meaning to do on a patient for quite some time. Twin blades. They suited the young one. It hurt the first times as Hot Shot was forced to pull them out and then in again, but he managed. 

One time as Barricade made him bring them out again Barricade pressed his lips against one of the cool slick blades and kissed his creation. He then smiled and patted it as he stood up straight and looked at Hot Shot who looked in so much pain.

"They are nice aren't they Hot Shot?" he smiled running his finger up and down gently the side of Hot Shot's face.

Hot Shot just jerked his head away from Barricade hating when he would touch him like so.

"Aw, don't be like that," played Barricade. "You hurt my feelings."

He then sent out a nice laugh that Hot Shot now hated hearing and only wished to kill him.

"I still have a lot more to do with you boy," smiled Barricade as he took his blade down upon Hot Shot's leg.

Hot Shot opened his mouth as if to cry out in pain, but he couldn't. He didn't want to give that to Barricade. Not him. As Barricade did this Starscream came in and looked at his work.

He never liked being there in the first place, but Megatron ordered him to go check up on Hot Shot and so he had no choice but to.

"Don't you kill him Barricade," growled Starscream looking at Hot Shot in disgust.

"Does it look like I am?" smiled Barricade rubbing Hot Shot's leg that he was cutting.

Starscream just rolled his optics seeing Barricade act this way around his patients. He could never understand why the decepticon loved torturing so many bots and got satisfaction out of it. He would never know and would never want to know and so he left him to do whatever he saw fit to do to his cousin.

"Carry on," sighed Starscream leaving. "Just be careful."

"I will," smiled Barricade digging his sharp claws into Hot Shot's metal skin. "I will."

Barricade did so many other things to Hot Shot. Hot Shot knew this would happen if he was caught but he never pictured it quite like this before. Barricade then made Hot Shot's arms come together to create a large gun that could blast just about anything and everything. He then needed to fix up the rest of his body to fit it.

Hot Shot was so strong that he kept his cries to himself. Barricade didn't mind as a matter of fact he admired this . . . a little too much. Hot Shot would bit his lip to keep from crying Barricade saw this and didn't much like him biting his lip and so he placed his slim index finger on his lips and gently caressing them saying 'shh, shh' all the time. Hot Shot hated him doing this and so often bit his finger, but Barricade still continued this and so Hot Shot gave up this seeing Barricade enjoying this too much.

Barricade was sick, this Hot Shot knew, but he never did picture him doing things such as this to him. This could be one of the reasons why he was one of the top torture doctors of the decepticons. After Barricade prepared to fix Hot Shot's body to fit the weapon he planned to make him into he decided to take a break letting Hot Shot be able to think for himself the last days he could. He came to Megatron saying what he had progressed on and Megatron just couldn't wait to see Optimus' face when they showed his dear son to him when they finished on him.

"Just hurry and finish him Barricade," said Megatron gazing out his window at the dark smoke clouds that always rose in his land.

"I shall sir, but may I ask to have him for tonight," said Barricade.

"Why?" asked Megatron turning to him.

"For . . . my own personal pleasure," smiled Barricade.

Megatron thought of this. He knew that Barricade would take the young one and just try and bring him to the point of death. That was his personal pleasure in his strange way. Barricade had done this to a couple of other patients before, more or likely femmes, but they would always end up dead the next morning.

"Hhh, very well," said Megatron turning to him. "But don't kill him! If you do . . . !"

"I know sir," bowed Barricade. "He shall still be alive, but barely."

He then left and Megatron wondered now if it was a good thing to give over his nephew to that particular torture doctor. It was too late now and besides if he killed Hot Shot then Megatron would just delight himself in killing another one of his men because they did not listen to him and ever Megatron ached to kill another.

* * *

The autobots secretly made their way into the decepticon's land. They made their plan very careful and each had an appointed job to do if they were going to rescue Hot Shot. Optimus just prayed they weren't too late.

* * *

Hot Shot was now bolted to a bed. It was a bit more comfortable than the table he had been bolted to for weeks but he still didn't like the company he had. Barricade had brought many of his own personal tools he could never use on his patients for they'd die too quick, but he was a Prime so perhaps he'd last longer. He knew that Megatron would kill him if he killed Hot Shot, but at that moment he didn't care. He had Hot Shot all to himself with no one watching and he could do whatever practice he wanted on him. 

He took one of his tools that looked like some sort of drill to implant a virus or something, but it looked a little different than what Hot Shot was used to seeing.

_No, no, no! _Hot Shot's mind screamed as Barricade came to his throat.

"How would you like to lose your voice my little Hot Shot," grinned Barricade gripping Hot Shot's throat tight with one hand and held the tool over it with the other.

Hot Shot just gulped as Barricade almost drilled through his metal skin into his throat, but Barricade then turned somewhere else.

"Or your spark," smiled Barricade moving his hand down Hot Shot's chest to where his spark was.

Hot Shot was scared at what Barricade was going to do to him, but he'd rather kill him than sliding his hands all over his body like some sick freak!

"Well Hot Shot," smiled Barricade his face but inches away from Hot Shot's.

He then slid his hand on Hot Shot's side and then pointed the drill right to his spark. He smiled and said-

"I like that spot don't you?"

Then as he began to drill downward his door burst open and in marched the autobots tackling him off Hot Shot and then shooting him multiple times. Optimus Prime then came in and scooped Hot Shot up in his arms and carried him out. Hot Shot was at the point of tears as they rescued him. Seeing Hot Shot like this only reminded Optimus of Elita after something similar to this happened to her before Hot Shot was born.

Optimus held his son close as he got him out of that place and him out of that twisted decepticon's grip. Optimus vowed this would never happen to him again. He knew that Hot Shot would never be able to forget this terrible happening that happened to him, but he would try his best to help him to forget.

**END FLASHBACK**

Alex's mouth would have dropped wide open at hearing this, but he stopped himself at seeing how distraught Hot Shot was over this. He never knew how close Hot Shot had come to being a mindless transformer. To being dead. Alex now knew that even robots could be tortured in the most unpleasant ways.

"I . . . I didn't know," said Alex. "So that is why they keep bringing up Barricade and you?"

"Yes," gasped Hot Shot bowing his head and looking at his hands. "They know that is one of the few things that gets me angry and I hate remembering."

"Well I'm glad they rescued you Hot Shot," smiled Alex. "For who would be my best friend if not for you?"

Hot Shot turned to Alex and just smiled.

"Thanks Alex," he smiled.

"So I guess it takes you transformers a long time to get over things huh?" asked Alex.

"Yea it does," sighed Hot Shot starring off into space a bit.

"Well if I can help just let me know," smiled Alex.

"Well what do you do to get rid of awful memories?" asked Hot Shot curious to know.

Alex just smiled as he looked at Hot Shot. He had an idea and so wondered if the autobots would like it. So he stood up and simply replied-

"I play ball."


	11. Take Me Out To The Ball Game

"Okay, ya ready?" asked Hot Shot ready to throw the ball.

"I was born ready," smiled Alex as he raised his bat high to hit it.

Hot Shot then, ever so lightly, flicked the ball Alex's way and he hit it. He had a pretty good arm as well as they watched the ball almost fly out.

"Ironhide get the ball!" said Hot Shot seeing the ball pass right by him and he not know it.

"What is the point of this game anyway?" he asked as he picked up the ball.

"Come on we gotta get Alex out!" shouted Hot Shot.

Ironhide then threw the ball to Optimus who was very close in getting Alex out, but he slid just in time to not get tagged.

"Yup, he's safe," smiled Optimus replaying the move in his mainframe to make sure.

"I still can't believe you got us into dodger stadium," smiled Alex getting up and wiping the dirt off his hands and pants.

"Well we can stay here for about an hour till we have to leave just to make sure no one notices," said Wheeljack.

"Whatever, let's just play ball," said Alex.

Makeala was up in the stands as she watched the boys play their game. Alex was on first while Sam was on third. Ratchet was next to bat. He came out with a nice long poll being his bat and he was ready to hit.

"Ya ready Rach?" smiled Hot Shot.

"Go ahead," shook Ratchet.

Then as Hot Shot was about to throw Ratchet starts on a swinging rampage.

"Wow, wow Ratchet," said Hot Shot stopping his motion.

Ratchet had his optics closed so he couldn't see what was going on. After his swinging rampage he went straight into a stabbing rampage all though none knew why.

"Ratchet stop!" said Hot Shot coming to him.

"What, what?!" gasped Ratchet snapping out of it.

He then saw how he was holding the bat. Clear not for slinging. He then looked down and found he had beat sensless the catcher . . poor Bumblebee.

"Oh . . . I am so sorry," said Ratchet dropping the bat.

All just laughed seeing Ratchet act this way towards the human sport. Well Alex was right, playing baseball really kept your mind away from all the bad things. Hot Shot could now see things a little more clearer with Alex. Alex just smiled the 'I told you so' smile at Hot Shot and he just smiled back.

* * *

"So I heard about things Optimus," said Elita One as she came up to Optimus after training. 

"Yea, Everyone knows," sighed Optimus.

Elita One just smiled and shook her head a bit saying-

"Oh Primus, do you remember when we were little?"

"Yea, why?" asked Optimus.

"I thought that your were going to be the next Prime and you-"

"Said 'no my brother Megatron's going to be'" smiled Optimus recalling things. "Yea and when I pointed to him he was across the play area beating up someone."

At that they both shared a laugh and then Elita looked at her hands and said-

"Do you think it is better this way . . . that you be the next Prime?"

"I don't know," said Optimus looking at her. "But if it's to marry you then yes."

Elita One glanced upward to Optimus and just gazed at him with beautiful blue optics. They were lighter than usual. Then as Optimus broke out a smile so did she. Megatron saw them, but coudn't care less.

Sure he was supposed to marry her, but like he said he didn't want to get married yet so Optimus could have her. He could find another in the first place, but still . . . Megatron wondered what more Optimus could take of his that was rightfully his.

After Elita One had left Optimus sat and joined his brother and just let the time go by till one said something.

"Hope you can get used to all this strange Optimus," sighed Megatron gazing downward.

"I'll do my best," said Optimus.

"Yea, that's what father said and now look where he is," said Megatron gazing rather harshly at his twin brother.

It seemed to Optimus that Megatron had gotten meaner since their father died. Optimus wasn't too sure he liked this too much. Optimus just sighed and shook his head saying-

"Yea, well I remember father always saying 'you know boys at the end of this day-"

"One shall stand one shall fall," finished Megatron with a small smile. "You don't think I remember? . . . it was the last thing he said to us . . . before . . ."

"Yea," sighed Optimus bowing his head in sadness at the memory.

**FLASHBACK**

"I'll see you soon boys, if I can," said Sentinel Prime as he readied to leave for battle.

"Don't say that father," said Megatron.

"You both know that at the end of this day one shall stand and one shall fall," pointed Sentinel at his twins. "I just pray they fall."

"Yea, yea," sighed Megatron rolling his optics at hearing that saying over and over again.

Their father then took his blaster and looked at them both. he could tell what they were thinking and he hated seeing that look they always made.

"If you continue to give me that look boys I'll slap you both . . . again," he pointed.

Megatron just smiled 'causing his twin brother to crack an ever so slightly one.

"Now be good to your mother," he said hugging their necks and kissing them good-bye.

"We always are father," smiled Optimus.

"I know," smiled Sentinel Prime looking at his boys one last time. "I know. I love you both, always."

He then left and they never saw him, alive, again.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Yes it seems you inherited his traits more than me," sighed Megatron. "Perhaps that is why the high counsel picked you to take his place instead of me."

"Oh come on, like they would do that," scoffed Optimus.

Megatron then looked at Optimus with a straight serious face and so Optimus stopped. Both then gazed at the ground till one spoke.

"Well at least there's one good thing coming out of this," sighed Megatron looking up.

"What's that?" asked Optimus.

"You getting to marry Elita One," smiled Megatron looking at his brother who clearly had the largest crush on her forever.

Optimus just giggled a bit knowing this was true. Megatron let out a hearty laugh seeing Optimus' affection for her. He then slapped him on the back and said-

"I'm proud for you brother . . . give me nephews."

* * *

"Welcome Shockwave," smiled Starscream as he and Barricade met the decepticon scientist. "Are you the only one here?" 

"Oh there are others coming," said Shockwave regaining his stand after the fall to earth. "They should arrive shortly after me . . . it's good to see you both again. How are things Barricade, up to any more torturing like you love?"

"Not so much now," smiled Barricade looking at his old teacher.

"Yes, you were always the strange one in my class. Very unique in your . . . practice," recalled Shockwave. "Now I heard things with the allspark didn't go so well. Where is it now?"

"In a boy," said Barricade.

Shockwave's optics widened a bit at hearing this. He smiled at this saying-

"Really?"

"Yes, we don't know how, but the allspark managed to fuse into his organic body and become his source of life," said starscream. We are waiting for the autobots to figure out how this happened and perhaps how to remove it so we can go in before them, take the boy, and remove it ourselves without damaging the allspark, but the boy . . . well humans aren't so precious to us."

Shockwave just smiled at this. This was very interesting and in many ways as well. He loved a good mystery about these things. He adored them, as long as he got to dismantle something to figure out how something worked.

He wasn't much of a torture doctor like Barricade, no, he was a scientist, but he wasn't afraid to get dirty and play torture doctor for a while.

"Well keep me updated on this . . . situation," said Shockwave placing his fingers on his chin. "I do so enjoy these complications."

"Will do," smiled Barricade.

* * *

"So it's take me out to the baseball game?" started Hot Shot trying to figure out this old American song. 

Alex was chewing on some cotton candy and walking out of the stadium when he heard Hot Shot trying to figure out their simple song. He just smiled and said-

"No, no, it's take me out to the ball game, take me out to the crowd."

"Buy me some peanuts and crackerjacks," came Sam throwing his arms around Alex almost jumping upon him and making him fall.

"I don't care if I ever get back!" sang Sam and Alex.

Makeala just shook her head seeing the boys act this way. Typical boys, all the way, but she couldn't help but smile.

"So it's rute, rute, rute for the home team, if they don't win it's a shame!" Sam and Alex sung with all their might showing the autobots their glorious vocals. "For its one . . . two . . . three strikes your OUT in the ole . . . ball . . . GAAMMEE!!!"

"Bravo, bravo," smiled Makeala clapping her hands.

"Thank-you, thank-you," bowed Sam and Alex.

"You, uh, sang like a bunch of, uh . . . what is the word?" thought Makeala.

"Professionals?" gloated Sam stretching his arms out.

"No, like a bunch of dying geese," smiled Makeala. "Well, at least you Sam, but Alex wasn't that bad."

"Ah gee, thanks," blushed Alex.

"It's late . . . we better go," said Makeala looking up at the night sky.

And so Ironhide took Makeala home and Sam got in Bumblebee to drive home and Alex in Hot Shot. Optimus, Ratchet, and Wheeljack sped off towards there base telling Bumblebee and Hot Shot to take care of their humans and drive safely. Bumblebee and Hot Shot drove together till it was time for them to split and take their humans home.

"See ya Alex," smiled Sam before they took their turns home. "Maybe we'll find out what's wrong with ya tomorrow."

"Yea, maybe . . . bye," said Alex as they turned and went home.

Hot Shot drove up into Alex's drive way and Alex got out. His dad was waiting for him and so he had to explain why he was so late.

"Hi dad, I was out with Sam and Makeala."

"Like you always are," sighed Gary crossing his arms. "You know son, I'm beginning to miss the father son time we had. That seemed to have left when you made these new friends."

"Do you not want me to make friends dad?" asked Alex.

"No," said Gary. "It's just I'd like for you to squeeze me into that busy schedule of yours for once."

"I can do that dad," said Alex. "Just tell me when."

"How 'bout this Saturday huh? I take a day off and we get some down time," smiled Gary.

"Sure," smiled Alex.

"I was thinking of taking you to dodger stadium like you always wanted."

"Oh, well you don't have to take me there if you don't-"

"Oh come on, you're acting like you've been there before," said Gary. "Just relax Alex. This Saturday we'll have fun okay."

"Okay," shook Alex heading into his room.

"Night son," sighed Gary watching his son disappear again.

"Night dad," said Alex shutting the door.

Before Alex went to bed he went to his window and thanked Hot Shot for the fun day.

"Aw, your welcome Alex. Hey, it's the least I can do after all you saved my life remember?" smiled Hot Shot.

"Yea," sighed Alex. "It's just I wish I knew how."

"Don't worry, we'll figure that out soon enough," said Hot Shot. "Just rest and tomorrow will be a new day okay?"

"Okay Hot Shot," smiled Alex as he shut his window and went to bed to get ready for the next day of school, baseball, and testing.


	12. School, Baseball, And Testings

**Hot Shot's girl: This quick update is for Cman710. So hope you enjoy:D**

Now Optimus was now officially a Prime. All recognized him as Prime even Megatron, but often he would use a mocking tone of voice with him that was so light that even Optimus couldn't catch it to tell how jealous and quite angry he was that he wasn't given the matrix of leadership and named Prime. Megatron was still training Optimus even after his marriage to Elita One which he quite enjoyed. Megatron wasn't too happy though for Optimus began to get sidetracked because of his newlywed.

He was head over heels for her. He loved her so much and she to him, but she had enough sense to not let her love for her new husband get in the way of her work. Optimus really didn't like her job, but he could not change what she wanted to do with her life. She was an ambassador for cybertron to go and speak to the races and other worlds to at least try and get them to stop their invasion on cybertron.

Sometimes they listened, but sometimes they didn't. Elita was skilled though. She knew if she ever got into a bad situation on one of her visits she had a nice blaster strapped to her thigh with enough power to blast her way out of there and get back to cybertron if need be, but so far she never had any trouble. Just bad negotiations.

War came quick upon them and Megatron knew he didn't have enough time to finish his training with Optimus and so he confronted the high counsel about this issue.

"But I need more time!" growled Megatron.

"He is Prime so we have no choice but to send him into battle," they said.

"You knew that he wouldn't have been ready for war and yet you still named him Prime!" pointed Megatron ever so hating them. "You signed his death! You knew I should have been Prime. You knew I was the one training my whole life for this and Optimus had no, how dare you!"

"Calm down Megatron," they said warning him. "You are his trainer and so you protect him if you feel you have to."

"I see how this is," sighed Megatron heavy.

Megatron then thought of something that might help his brother live in battle for he knew he was not that skilled to keep him alive, not by himself.

"Sirs, may I suggest the gladiators?" he asked knowing those bots were the best at fighting.

"Why those?" they asked. "They are the soldiers always at the forefront of the battles for they were the toughest ever trained."

"Who else better than to protect him?" said Megatron. "I cannot do this alone. I shall need their help."

"Hm, very well," they sighed. "It would be better for Prime to have body guards anyways."

"Thank-you sirs," bowed Megatron as he left.

Megatron went to the gladiators and picked the best he thought could do the job. Some have been there for a very long time, but some have just made it there. Megatron picked some of all sizes, ages, and types. He picked six . . . The best ones.

One the eve of battle Megatron brought those six to Prime and let him see who was to be protecting him during the battle.

"Prime, here are the gladiators I have chosen to protect you in this battle," he said as he brought them before his brother.

"Gladiators?" said Optimus impressed to see they were going to be protecting him. "They are supposed to be the best of the best right?"

"That's right brother," smiled Megatron.

As Optimus looked at them all he noticed this large one just smiling and shaking his head. Optimus was confused by why he was doing this and so asked-

"What seems to be the matter soldier?"

"Nothing Prime," rumbled the older transformer. "It's just I remember when the two of you were just knee high. Now look at the two of you . . . you've grown."

"Wait . . . Ironhide?" wondered Optimus trying to remember him.

"That's right Prime," smiled Ironhide. "So you do remember."

"We how could I forget," smiled Optimus. "Didn't father train you?"

"Yes, as you can see that is why I am a gladiator. Thanks to his training I am one of the best fighters in the army," smiled Ironhide placing his fists on his hips.

"Megatron do you remember Ironhide?" asked Optimus turning to him.

"Barely," grumbled Megatron wanting the reunion to end as he rolled his optics.

"Well I wouldn't expect you to remember me that much," said Ironhide. "I am 17,000 years older than you two. You were just little sparklings when I last saw you after my training with your father had ended."

"Well I must have a good memory," smiled Optimus.

"You take after your father boy," smiled Ironhide.

Again Megatron rolled his optics seeing Optimus was sooo much like daddy. He got so annoyed of it it made him sick and so he cut the little trip down memory lane short saying-

"Are you two finished?! We have a battle to prepare for!"

_I can see why Megatron wasn't picked as Prime now_, thought Ironhide as he watched the hotheaded boy.

And so they prepared for war. The gladiators were to protect Prime at all time as he tried to get used to the feeling of battle, but that battle was different for Optimus. As it raged on and on he was scared. He was not used to this, not at all.

"Prime you have to fight back!" shouted Ironhide through the blasting and bombing as he hit an oncoming enemy trying to get to Prime.

Optimus was backed up with his guards around them, but it was a bad position to be in. he was being surrounded by the enemy for where ever he went so did his guards, but if they were backed into a corner where they were easy targets to kill off and that is exactly what Optimus caused by backing away into a no way out corner from the battle where others soon noticed him.

"Prime! . . . We can't hold them off forever . . . they are overpowering us!" cried Ironhide. "You have to run!!"

"I . . . I can't!" cried Optimus scared for his life. He wasn't a veteran and never wanted to be. He hated the war and always would.

"NOW!!!" cried Ironhide as he blasted a straight way for Optimus to run.

Optimus' body then acted before his mind did and ran out of there with no guards but his blaster to protect him. He tried to shoot at the others that were attacking him, but his finger couldn't pull the trigger. Then something happened. He had ran into his enemies . . . a bad move.

"Oh no!" gasped Optimus realizing what he had just done.

"Optimus!!" gasped Megatron seeing his brother ready to be killed right before him some yards away.

He could see his younger twin shaking with fear as the feeling seeped in of his first battle raged around him. He could not let him die. He was the only family he had. He would not loose him, not for anything.

Megatron then took his guns and aimed them at the attackers of Optimus and just started charging them and shooting. He cried out his battle cry to make all look at him as he charged them so not to shoot Optimus. He then was upon them when he justed and flipped over them landing before Prime and guarding him with his own body. He was shot once in the shoulder and then in the knee making him fall, but he quickly shot back shooting them all.

After he did so he fell and Optimus grasped him.

"Brother!" he cried holding his shoulders.

"At least your safe," said Megatron his wounds getting the best of him. "I cannot walk, but I can still shoot. Get back to the gladiators, they will protect you."

"Alright Megatron," aid Optimus sitting him up and heading back to his men.

Megatron shot all who tried to come upon him, but when they all grouped together and came upon him he could not kill them all quick enough. Megatron growled and cried out in defeat as they came upon him and overpowered him. Optimus knew any sound of his brother. He turned and saw him being overthrown and he could not just let him die . . . he was his brother . . . his only family left . . . he loved him too much to let him die like this . . . no matter how scared he was.

Optimus then ran off and all the gladiators saw this. Ironhide warned him to stay close, but he just took off in a run.

"Prime NO!!" he cried seeing him run right into a large group of enemy attackers.

Optimus cried out as he took his blasters and just started shooting at them. He did what Megatron did to save him. He got all the attackers attentions on himself rather then Megatron who they were going to kill. He was not afraid to protect or doing anything for those he loved.

"Optimus?" gasped Megatron thinking it was his wounds getting to him for he couldn't believe his optic sensors.

Optimus then took his metal fist and punched his way threw the enemy to Megatron. Optimus watched for long enough Megatron's wrestling sections. He knew enough how to punch, flip, and hit in any way. He knew which hits would knock you off the ground and your feet and which ones would knock you out.

Optimus ran to Megatron who had his arm outstretched to him ready for him to take hold of. Optimus grabbed a tight hold around him and kicked the other attackers that tried to get to them. After clearing the way Optimus knelt down to his brother and caught his breath.

"Are you . . . alright Megatron?!" he asked.

"Just fine Prime," smiled Megatron a bit proud of what his brother had just done.

Optimus just smiled at this. His brother was well, just wounded a bit. Battle wasn't so bad, but when the ones he loved got hurt there was no stopping Optimus Prime and so now he began to live up to the name of Prime.

* * *

Alex, Sam, and Makeala all had a couple of hard tests that day, but after that they all found out what they got on it. 

"Aw sweet!" smiled Alex looking at it. "I got an A! That's a first."

"C," sighed Sam.

"A+ boys, read 'em an weep," smiled Makeala.

"How did you two pass advanced engineering?" asked Sam. "Well I can understand you Makeala, but Alex. What is with you?!"

"I don't know," shrugged Alex. "Could be that cybertronian stuff inside my head."

"Cheater," pouted Sam moving over to Bumblebee.

"Hey Alex aren't you going to have some baseball practice or try-outs?" asked Makeala.

"Yea, but you don't have to watch. I can't ever get in anyways," sighed Alex looking down. "Chase always makes me look bad."

"Hey, who's this Chase character?" asked Hot Shot seeing Alex's down-mood.

"Just some jerk in sports," sighed Alex.

"Well I can show him a thing or two if you want me to," said Hot Shot.

"Oh no!" said Alex.

"Relax, I won't show myself," said Hot Shot. "Just show him what you got that he doesn't."

"And what's that Hot Shot?" asked Alex smiling at his friend.

"Well talent, looks, and . . . me," smiled Hot Shot.

"You are so full of it," smiled Alex getting in him to go to try-outs.

"What? I'm just going to show off my nice car looks for ya," smiled Hot Shot. "Make him wish he had me. Come on you gotta admit I'm sexy."

"Uh . . . I . . ." started Alex not knowing what to say exactly to that.

"Yes you are Hot Shot," smiled Makeala rubbing Hot Shot's hood.

"Thank-you Makeala," smiled Hot Shot seeing his point proven. "Now you see Alex I can be full of myself when I've got what it takes to be full of myself, like freakin' good looks!"

"Yea, and which side do you get that from?" smiled Alex flinging his backpack in the passenger's seat.

"Beats me," Hot Shot mentally shrugged. "I don't really think my mother or father was that good looking so I honestly can't say."

"Whatever," sighed Alex. "Let's just go."

And so they went to baseball try-outs and Alex was ready to give it all he could. When he arrived there all stopped dead cold as they saw the sweetest looking car they ever saw in their life pull up.

"Hot dang!" whistled Chase. "Who owns you?"

Alex then stepped out with his metal bat in hand. All scoffed at seeing the loser come out of that car.

"Moore?!" chuckled Chase. "How on earth did you buy that baby?!"

"He just . . . came to me," smiled Alex. "Although he's not as good as when I first got him, but I guess he'll do."

"Whatever man, just where did you get it?" asked Chase.

"Why would you care?" asked Alex coming up to him. "If I'm such a loser why is my car any different?"

Alex then walked away and headed for the dug-out, but Chase decided to come back and say-

"You know what I think Moore . . . I think you stole that ride."

Alex stopped in his tracks and turned to Chase gripping his bat ever so tightly trying to hold back his anger. He then toughed out a smile saying-

"Now why would I do that?"

"'Cause you're a loser right?" smiled Chase. "You're poor just like your old man . . . probably couldn't afford you that's why your mother killed herself in that car accident. Probably thought her life assurance could help you out, but oh wait . . . you were too poor to own any!!"

That was it! Alex had enough. He tossed his bat down and just tackled Chase all out full. He had the upper hand as he got on top of him and just began hitting him over and over. No one ever said that about his mother and father, NO ONE!

_Oh crap, Alex!_ gasped Hot Shot seeing this and knowing he could do nothing to stop it.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey!" cried the coach as he pulled the two off each other. "Now stop this!!"

"Coach did you see what Moore did to me?!" cried Chase holding his nose and lip.

"Yes I did, but you provoked it Chase. I heard every word you said now get out of here," he said.

"But coach!" whined Chase.

"Get out of here NOW!" said the coach meaning every word he said.

Chase stomped off the field in rage and embarrassment as all watched him leave. What a Friday. The coach then turned and took Alex by the shoulders and pushed him inside one of the dug-outs so no one could hear them. Hot Shot scooted up to try and watch them, but his view was blocked as the other boys came to touch him and stare in awe drool of him.

"What was that Moore?" asked the coach.

Alex was just too angry to say anything though and the coach saw this.

"Look . . . Alex . . . Chas had no right to say that about your mother, but you got to not let these things get to you like they do. Now if you stop letting these things get to you can I count on you to be on my team?"

"What . . . me?!" gasped Alex.

"Yes, I like you Alex. You have good grades and better talent with the bat, but that temper of yours I knew would get you in trouble during games so I couldn't pick you. Can you keep that anger inside for me?"

"Yes sir!" smiled Alex shaking his new coach's hand.

"Good boy, now get out there and warm up for Friday practice," said the coach.

Alex had the biggest smiled as he ran out onto the field and went to stretch with the other team members. The coach just smiled, but he then noticed most of his team wasn't there. Where could they b . . . oh yea.

"Boys get your butts back onto this field for practice and off that car!!" he shouted.

"Yes sir," they sighed bowing their heads as they were pulled away from the sweet ride.

Hot Shot sighed and was glad they all left him. He had so many hand prints to last him a life time. After practice Alex told the good news to Sam and Makeala and then as he drove to the ark he told it to Hot Shot.

"That's great Alex!" smiled Hot Shot. "But seriously, do I have to go back to one of those practices again?"

"Why? I thought you liked the attention Hot Shot," said Alex looking at him sideways seeing this wasn't the Hot Shot he knew and loved.

"I do and all, but . . . can they keep their hands to themselves?" said Hot Shot.

At that Alex let out a joyful laugh. Yup, this was one of his most perfect days in life. It couldn't get any better than this. It was funny seeing how Hot Shot didn't like anyone touching his nice paint job.

"I got enough hand prints to last me a life time . . . and then some!" said Hot Shot as he drove off into the mountains.

* * *

"So still nothing?' asked Alex as he looked at the autobot scientist. 

"I'm stuck, I'm sorry," said Wheeljack. "By all accounts it just doesn't make sense. The allspark should not have done what it has done. I can't explain any of this. I am sorry Alex . . . I don't know what happened to you and so therefore if I can't figure out how it happened then I can't remove it without killing you."

"We are sorry Alex Moore," said Optimus Prime. "We wish we can do much more for you, but even we have our limits."

"I see," sighed Alex. "Does that mean you'll leave me alone and Hot Shot won't be my car?"

"No, no," said Optimus. "We will still protect you because if the decepticons get you then they will try to remove the allspark more or likely resulting in your death."

"I'm . . . I'm gonna go home now," sighed Alex jumping off the table and walking off with Hot Shot.

Hot Shot turned back to see how sad Optimus was for not figuring this out. Hot Shot just sighed seeing Optimus give him the 'take care of him' look. Hot Shot just lightly nodded and left with Alex. Wheeljack felt horrible for not figuring this out and so he left and pretty much locked himself inside his lab just hitting himself for not figuring this mystery out sooner or ever.

"Stupid Wheeljack, stupid!" he complained hitting himself. "Why can't you get the calculations right. What is wrong with you?! I don't know maybe because this has never happened and in order for the allspark to act like this means it knew the boy somehow, but that can't be 'cause it's never been off cybertron and when it had it never was even near Alex. So what am I doing wrong?! If I change my calculations just a little bit and change the status of things I'd say the boy is Primus, heh, heh!"

Then after realizing a couple things at his own small joke to get him to feel better Wheeljack was struck with an answer. He shot up crying-

"Oh Primus, Oh Primus!!"

He then ran to his calculations and began to change a couple more stats and at that there it was . . . the answer into why the allspark did what it did. There was only one answer, just one.

"Oh my . . . OPTIMUS, OPTIMUS!!!" cried Wheeljack as he ran out to the others.

"What is it Wheelack?" asked Optimus as he, Ironhide, and Ratchet turned to him after watching Hot Shot drive off with Alex.

"Stop that boy!!" gasped Wheeljack falling to his knees from the run.

"Why?" asked Ironhide seeing how shaky Wheeljack was.

Wheeljack then stood up straight and decided to tell them through gasps.

"After . . . finding . . . out . . ."

"Will you just spit it out?!" said Ironhide annoyed by all these delays.

Wheeljack then handed Optimus his calculations and said-

"The boy . . . He's Primus!"

All that could be done was for Optics to widen.

"Let me see those!" said Ratchet making sure he was right and grabbing the stats.

After looking at them over and over again it only pointed to one with. Ratchet slowly turned his head to the others and said-

"The boy is Primus."

* * *

Simmons, a retired Sector 7 agent got a phone call one day. 

"Yea, What is it?!" he asked a bit angry being called in the middle of the night.

"Simmons?' came a voice on the other line.

"Yes, who is this?" he asked.

"This is agent Jones, we need to talk."

"Why?" asked Simmons sitting up on his bed.

"We have a problem," said agent Jones.

"Yea, well I'm retired so put it up with someone else," said Simmons ready to hang up.

"Wait Simmons, I know you were part of sector 7 and dealt with these aliens. I know sector 7 was shut down moments after a battle between the two, but area 51 wasn't. You see there is one of your aliens roaming around terrorizing the middle east. We need you help."

"Why me?" asked Simmons.

"'Cause I know how much you hate these things and wish nothing more than to see them reduced to scrap."

"Okay, so you have my attention," said Simmons. "What do you want me to go to area 51 or something."

"Precisely," smiled Jones. "There we have someone that knows how to defeat these . . . aliens."

* * *

"So Johnny," smiled Simmons as he entered a small dark cell with one light inside area 51. "You don't mind if I call you Johnny right?" 

"I prefer John," the young one smiled looking up under his brow throw some strands of fairly long dirty blonde hair. "So Mr. Simmons, why don't you have a seat?"

As John extended his arm another metal chair that was bolted to the ground came scooting up to Simmons for him to sit. Simmons was impressed. He looked back at Jones who smiled saying-

"Do we have your attention now?"

"Yes," said Simmons looking at the heavy chair. "Very much."

He then sat down and faced John who looked to be about 17 or so. He figured he must have been in this place since he was a baby. He then smiled and said-

"So John, Johnny, how would you like to get out of here for once?"

At that John sat back in his chair just laughing to himself. He then looked at the agent and said-

"And just why would you want to do that?"

"For you to help us get rid of a problem, that is if you promise to behave," said Simmons.

"Fine, anything's better than staying in this place anyways," said John licking his lips.

And so they took John and went down to the middle east where Skorponok was seen and so they set him out in the desert and just waited for him to finish destroying this threat. John stood in the sand just looking everywhere. It was hot and he had never seen the sun before. He took a deep breath of fresh air, or hot air and just enjoyed the few moments he had out there.

He then felt the ground under his feet move. He smiled for he could feel the small metal life form. He knew exactly where it was and where is was headed to or going to pop out. John then got ready to fight if need be.

"That's right," he smiled. "Come to me."

Then it came out. It flung sand everywhere trying to camouflage itself, but John didn't need to see to kill it. John had never seen anything like this before and his training back at area 51 was never like this, but then again . . . this was way more fun than their missiles and laser they always shot at him. Skorponok dove at him, but he found himself in mid air.

John looked and saw his tail had been shot off. He just smiled saying-

"Aw, looks like someone got to you first, but I'll finish their pathetic job!"

He then used his metallic power to disassembled Skorponok to where he was nothing but pieces of scrap. John flung his remains everywhere and so turned to leave, but his attention was caught by a glowing light that seemed to be floating upward. What was it? John gazed at it for a while till he caught it and looked at it trying to burn his hand.

John smelt it smelling no scent. He could feel it gave off some sort of power. It must have been that thing's life. John wondered what it felt like and so he did something none thought he would do . . . he ate it.

As he ate it he felt his own power hypen up and he liked the energy boost, and again it was very tasty to him, but after eating it he only hungered for more and so he knew this would be his curse, but he knew there were others. Simmons and Jones soon came running up to him seeing the job was done. They looked at the remains of the specimen and so looked at John who had a wide smile on his face.

"Good Job John," said Jones.

"Yes," smiled John thinking of many things.

After doing so he turned back to the two, smiled, and asked-

"Are there any more?"

Simmons just smiled signaling 'yes'.


	13. To Be A Creator

"Dad, dad!" cried Alex as he ran inside to tell his father of his perfect Friday.

"What is it?" asked Gary seeing his son's energetic mood.

"I got an A in advanced engineering and they're thinking of moving me sooner to the 12th grade and, and, I got on the baseball team!" smiled Alex.

"That is great!" smiled Gary.

"I know, I know!" smiled Alex. "This is like the most perfect day EVER!!"

"Well let's go celebrate!" smiled Gary throwing up his arms.

"Yea!" smiled Alex ever so happy.

"Let me go get ready son and I'll met ya outside," said Gary running in his room.

"Okay," sighed Alex as he sat down in a chair and just waited for his dad.

After thinking of everything that had happened today he couldn't help but smile. It was the perfect day. It couldn't get any better than what it was right now.

"Alex!" came a voice in cybertronic.

Alex shot up and ran outside to see Hot Shot and so asked him what was wrong.

"I need to take you back to the ark," said Hot Shot. "The others are requesting us immediately."

"Why, is something wrong?" asked Alex.

"No, but they seemed to be in a hurry," said Hot Shot. "So we need to go NOW."

"But I can't," said Alex. "Dad's taking me out to celebrate."

"Can't that wait?!" asked Hot Shot never quite understanding this earthling father son moment.

"But we're going to dairy queen," said Alex.

"Okay," sighed Hot Shot. "After that."

"But we're going to a movie after that," said Alex.

"Okay, after that!" said Hot Shot getting annoyed.

"But we're gonna throw some balls together after that," said Alex.

"ALEX!!" shouted Hot Shot nearly breaking all the windows in the neighborhood.

"Ah, what was that?!" cried Gary as he came out holding his ears.

"Shh, quiet!" said Alex.

"Alright, let's go son," smiled Gary as they got in Hot Shot and drove off. "You know son this is a very nice car. I still can't believe they just gave it away to ya. You're quite lucky you know."

"Yea . . . sometimes," sighed Alex as he rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Yea, did you like how that robot just came in and zapped everyone?!" asked Gary as they exited the theater. 

"Oh yea, the graphics were good and all, but I still think he was just misunderstood," said Alex sipping his large soda.

"Alex it is a robot. They can't be misunderstood," said Gary turning to his son.

"Just wait till the sequel," smiled Alex taking a few more sips.

As he looked up he dropped his drink spilling it everywhere as he saw the whole autobot team before him. They were waiting for him in the parking lot and by their tensity Alex could tell they couldn't wait any longer. Sam then popped his head out of Bumblebee and motioned to Alex to come.

"Hey Alex come on. We need to _go_," said Sam.

"Uh . . . dad can I go?" asked Alex very much hoping for his father to let.

"Well I guess we can hit some balls later, huh?" sighed Gary.

"Yea, yea," said Alex taking off and getting into Hot Shot. "But uh, how are you gonna get home?"

"I'll walk," said Gary. "I could use the fresh air, and besides it's not that far from home."

"Thanks dad," said Alex as he left.

All then took off and sped away.

"Yea . . . I could use the fresh air," sighed Gary missing his little boy.

* * *

When all got the the ark Wheeljack was there waiting for them. He was very fidgety as he saw the boy step out of Hot Shot. Hot Shot transformed and then asked- 

"So what's up guys? Why are you all so pushy we come down here?"

"Yea, why?" asked Alex scratching the place where the allspark entered his chest a bit.

"You . . ." started Wheeljack trying to find the right words to say. "You see the allspark."

"Well, spit it out," said Sam.

"Yea, we're all tired here 'Jack," sighed Makeala as she crossed her arms.

"You're the maker," said Wheeljack.

"Primus," said Ratchet.

"WHAT?!" gasped Alex hearing this craziness, his Friday just got worse. "Are you insane."

"No, it is the truth. This it the right statistic. All answers point to you being Primus . . . Alex," said Wheeljack as he and Ratchet began to bow to him.

Ironhide saw this and just rolled his optics. He then pushed the two saying-

"Get up you fools! You don't even know if it's true just yet!!"

"Ironhide!" shot Optimus giving him a harsh glare for his harsh attitude.

"Prime how can this . . . human be the maker and creator of our kind?!" spat Ironhide seeming with sheer hatred for his kind. "He is weak, small, organic, and more or less under-intelligent than us who are super advanced. Look at him . . . he is no Primus."

Alex wished he could agree, but he had never been so cut down before. He didn't really like Ironhide saying this about him for it was as if he was saying it to his whole race as well. Alex just cast his eyes down in lowerment to what Ironhide had said about him.

"But you can't lie to statistics Ironhide!" said Wheeljack throwing the answers before him. "Check them out . . . it's the truth, but you are just too stubborn to see it! Why are you like this?!"

"Why are you asking me all these stupid questions!!" growled Ironhide ready to shoot that scientist's face off.

"Stop this!" shouted Optimus halting them. "This is no time for friends to be fighting . . . not now. Not when we now know who Alex _truly_ is."

"But how?" asked Alex.

"Yea, how?" asked Hot Shot.

"The allspark only reacts to something, or someone it recognizes," said Optimus. "The allspark is the life . . . the heart of Primus, and now it has come back home . . . to you . . . Primus."

"No . . . NO!" cried Alex realizing things. "This just can't be. I can't make you guys, for one thing I don't know how and for another . . . I SUCK at making anything."

"I don't know, what about today?" asked Sam. "You aced advanced engineering Alex. You could be very well on your way to becoming this . . . Primus they're talking about."

"So you're saying this all happend on purpose?" asked Alex. "Me fusing with Hot Shot in that lightning strike . . . was on purpose."

"Yes . . . I see now," said Wheeljack placing his fist under his chin. "You are right!"

"W-what?" asked Alex as he watched the scientist moving around to some other calculations of his.

"The allspark . . . the decepticons," said Wheeljack. "What if this was all of purpose?!"

"I'd say what if your crazy?" grumbled Ironhide crossing his arms.

"No, no, just think of it!" smiled Wheeljack. "If the allspark would have never come here than we wouldn't have met Alex. If Hot Shot would have never been struck by lightning-"

"You know, just to think about it that day was supposed to be clear and so where did those clouds come from?" asked Sam.

"This is . . . this is too much," gasped Alex as he sat down trying to comprehend everything. "I mean, how can I be Primus other than I have His heart?"

"Sometimes, we are not meant to know all the answers," sighed Optimus with a deepened sadness in his voice as he came and sat beside Alex. "I always say there is a greater purpose for everything in life, but I could have never imagined . . . this."

"So what are you going to do with me since I'm . . . Primus?" asked Alex.

"First of all is to keep you secret and protect you from the decepticons," said Optimus. "We may need to double your testings to find out more and perhaps teach you how to create our kind."

"But what if I don't want to create your kind?!" asked Alex shooting up.

"Alex . . . you must," said Optimus gazing at him. "You're our only hope to reproduce our people . . . your people. If it was for your kind would you not do the same?"

Alex just looked down. He didn't know what to do. What to think. What could he do or think?

"Hey buddy," smiled Hot Shot kneeling to him and placing a soft comforting hand on him. "I'll be here for ya."

"Yea, I know Hot Shot," said Alex trying to wake up from this nightmare. "I'm just . . . scared that's all."

"Don't be," smiled Hot Shot. "You know us. We won't put you in weird torture chambers and cut you up like the decepticons."

"Hot Shot . . ." started Optimus as he stood up.

"What?" asked Hot Shot.

"It's not helping him," shook Optimus.

Hot Shot then looked back down at Alex and saw he was trembling for fear of being captured by the decepticons and them knowing who he was and doing what Hot Shot was talking about.

"Oh . . . so there Alex," apologized Hot Shot.

* * *

"This is very interesting," smiled Barricade as he heard about the boy. "This explains so much. Starscream and Shockblast should love to hear this. 

Barricade then drove off to tell his fellow decepticons about his new . . . _discovery_.

* * *

Alex sat down just thinking to himself. The others were off looking at some testings he had just done just wondering how they could get him to make more of them. He didn't really like this. It wasn't right. 

Optimus Prime soon came in and saw the boy like this. He just sighed shook his head a bit and came and sat beside him. Alex didn't look at him he just sighed and said-

"Are you gonna make me have your robotic race alien babies now?"

Optimus just smiled and shook his head.

"No," he said. "That is not how we do things."

"Then how do you do things?" asked Alex looking at him. "Who was the last one from this allspark . . . me anyway?"

"The allspark hadn't created any transformer since the first thirteen," said Optimus.

"So . . . how did you guys . . . oh yea, your femmes. Never mind. So how do you know this will work anyways?" asked Alex.

"If you would let me finish I shall tell you," chuckled Optimus. "There was one other . . . the last one. We do not know where how it happened but the allspark produced one last spark."

"Who?" asked Alex curious.

"You don't know him," sighed Optimus with some pain in his optics. "He died."

"What was his name?" asked Alex.

"Jazz," said Optimus gazing at Alex. "He was my second-in-command. He was here when we fought for the allspark, but my brother . . . Megatron . . . killed him. We all mourned his loss, but Ironhide just took it the hardest."

"Why?" asked Alex.

"Jazz was Ironhide's adopted son," said Optimus. "He lost his original son Strongiron a long time ago and so he and his wife Chromia adopted Jazz when we found him when he was but a sparkling . . . even though he never admitted it and never wanted to after his only son's death Ironhide loved Jazz. I think that is why it is so hard on him . . . because he never got the chance to tell him when he should have."

Alex looked down seeming to have a memory similar. Optimus noticed this and so asked-

"What is wrong Alex."

"I know . . . I know what that feels like," started Alex. "The day my mother died . . . when she left . . . I was mad at her and never told her . . . how much I loved her."

A couple of tears rolled down Alex's face and so Optimus placed a comforting hand on Alex and said-

"I'm sure she already knew it son."

"Yea . . . I hope so," sighed Alex wiping his tears away. "So tell me . . . what exactly happened to your brother. I mean, why did he want to betray you and take over the planet? Was it because you were Prime."

"In a way yes, but there was so much more that just pushed him along down that dark path," said Optimus looking up and remembering.

**FLASHBACK**

Megatron's training with Optimus began to show as Optimus began to show his Primeness in battle. Megatron was proud of his brother and so ruled beside him like he wanted being high lord protector Megatron. He was firm while Optimus, his twin, was fair. They completed each other, but there were some that didn't like Optimus' ways of him and his brother ruling together when there should be only one according to the law.

The high council were not in agreeance to this, but there was nothing they could do. All they could do was wait till Optimus produced an heir, but so far there was none. Optimus was a bit too busy with war than to be with his wife Elita One. Elita didn't mind . . . much.

Optimus was with his brother most of the time, but Megatron, when he went to search out new guards, began to think of something perhaps for his own good. Megatron loved the gladiators. They were good warriors, but there were too few. He wanted more, but there was not enough room to train all their warriors and so Megatron, in secret, gathered all the warriors who wished to be stronger but never made it to be a gladiator to a dome where they held illegal fighting which was forbidden outside of the military camps on cybertron.

Megatron knew if he was caught he could be banished or perhaps court marshaled. Megatron didn't care though. He had a dream of cybertron's grand army of nothing but their powerful gladiators to take over those who sought to destroy them, or perhaps . . . the whole universe. Megatron began to dream too big and so got too sloppy and so soon some found out about his . . . secret meetings.

A couple of the high council found out and so one came to Megatron to confront him about this.

"Megatron you know this is against the law. It is illegal!" said the elder.

"Does it look like I care?" asked Megatron rolling his optics. "Look I am doing this for cybertron's sake. If our whole army was made of these mighty gladiators then there shall be no stopping us!"

"I can't let you do this Megatron," said the elder as he turned and left.

Megatron just growled and clenched his fist. He then decided on what he was to do.

"Well I think it is time we make new laws," grinned Megatron.

"What?!" asked the elder as he turned to Megatron.

Megatron then roared and lunged at the high council member just attacking him and beating him senseless . . . till he decided to just finish him off and kill him. Megatron stood over his dead body just starring at him emotionless. He had no feeling for them and figured they should all look like this . . . sooner or later.

* * *

Optimus Prime had been called down into the high council's pavilion for something. He didn't know what it was but it was urgent. When he came in there he saw his brother being held by two guards. He was struggling to get free and only injuring himself more as the guards electrocuted him. 

Optimus couldn't stand hearing his brother cry and so he ran to them crying-

"STOP THIS, STOP THIS!!!"

They then halted as all saw Optimus Prime come. The high council just sighed as Optimus asked what was going on.

"What is all this?!"

"Prime . . . your brother," they started.

"ERRR, Don't listen to them Optimus. They wish to turn you against me!!" cried Megatron.

"What?" asked Optimus not understanding.

"Your brother has murdered one of our members!" they pointed at Megatron.

Megatron just growled and struggled more. Optimus gasped and looked at his brother in shock. How could he? Why would he?

Megatron saw these questions in his brother's optics and so wished to answer them, but the high council stopped him and cut him off.

"He was gathering soldiers for illegal fighting and then when one of us found out . . . he murdered him in cold energon!" they said in anger. "Optimus Prime you know there is one thing to do for people like _him_."

"But, but," gasped Optimus not knowing what to do or think.

Megatron then crept near Optimus and said-

"Don't you understand Optimus I did this for you . . . for us! The army could accomplish so much more when they are all like the gladiators! We could rule the universe . . . you and I!"

"But you know this is wrong!" said Optimus. "How could you?!"

Megatron then showed a great frown and said-

"You are just like them. You're not willing to sacrifice the right for the good of all. We are a super advanced race. We deserve to be the highest in the galaxy . . . it is our birth right!!"

Then and there Optimus Prime did not recognize his own brother. He was alien to him. He was not his brother any more. He was gone.

"You know what to do Prime," said the high council.

"Brother," gasped Megatron looking at him. "I am your brother . . . your kin, your family, your own metal and circuitry! Don't you betray me as well!"

"It is the law," said Optimus so hard to say this. "You must be banished."

Megatron's optics could not get wider that day. His own brother was against him. Now he didn't have a brother . . . he was dead to him DEAD!

"This is the right choice Optimus," said the high council. "Take him away."

Optimus could not bare the look of his brother's face and so he turned his face from him as they drug him out. Megatron could only yell at Optimus as they did this.

"Brother! . . . Optimus! . . . help me! . . . LOOK AT ME!!!!"

But Optimus' couldn't. Not any more.

* * *

That day not only Megatron was banished but those who partook in Megatron's illegal fighting. Those who agreed with him and so many left that day as Megatron left cyber city . . . the place where he was born . . . that place he helped build up . . . his pride and joy. Megatron looked back and saw Optimus Prime high above on a tower just looking down at him. How could he do this to him . . . he was so betrayed he could trust no one not even his family. Optimus could only sigh as he watched his only brother leave forever. 

Megatron snarled as he looked at him and so he turned away from him forever and left to pursue, by himself, his dream. After that day he set up the decepticons and waged war on cybertron feeling he was the rightful king and so started the longest war ever by any race.

**END FLASHBACK**

"When I saw him again . . . he tried to kill me," sighed Optimus remembering his brother. "Some brother right?"

"Sheesh, I'm glad I was the only child," said Alex hearing Optimus' hard times with his brother.

"He had done so many other wrong things against me. Against Elita One, against Hot Shot, against all the autobots. The sad thing is . . . he loved doing wrong things to everyone. Even his own men," sighed Optimus. "But now he is gone. That is why I have so must hope for our race, if you wish to create them, that they shall live in peace like I meant for my son, Hot Shot, to do. I would like all the young ones to know what it was like to have peace through out cybertron."

Alex just looked down. he had a responsibility to do. To him, to his own kind, to the transformers. But how can he do it? How can he be someone who has existed for so long and know so much when he was just a kid himself? Optimus could tell what he was thinking so he smiled and pushed Alex closer to himself in a small hug just saying-

"Don't worry Alex. Everything shall be well. We shall help each other."

"If I don't then my race dies and so does yours, but if I do . . . you'll take me away," said Alex.

"That is true, but it will be for everyone's own good," said Optimus.

"Can . . . can I tell my dad first before you take me again?" asked Alex looking up to the autobot leader.

"We will give you time Alex, but not much. When you are ready tell us," said Optimus.

"I will," sighed Alex looking out into space. "I will."

He knew what he had to do . . . and he was going to do it.


	14. Get Away

None could believe it had been 18,000 years. They were adults now. No more young teens they were. Now they were riding with the older group.

Transformers weren't as different from humans as they thought. They graduated school just like th humans did at 18. Except the male transformers went straight to the military right after school. School used to be a place to learn of science and the universe, but after the war it was just a place to learn about war and the ways of fighting. Femmes learned as well, but very few fought in the battles of the transformers.

Most of them just wanted to stay home and raise a family, but there were few that wished to take up arms with the males and fight along side them for freedom. Most of the males were glad to be going into the army though. They thought it was an honor to serve and protect cybertron . . . and it was. Now they just celebrated their graduation into adulthood and just had fun.

Hot Shot and Jazz were the best of friends. They were the most popularest in school. They were friends with and knew everyone. All called Hot Shot prince because of his Primehood and Jazz was called Mr. Hot mouth . . . and that was interpreted in so many different ways.

They were very good friends with a younger bot named Bumblebee. He was just a millennia younger than them, but he was dating a femme their age named Arcee which was on vacation somewhere on another planet. She said she wouldn't be back in time for the graduation, but she would be fore the party or at least part of it. Bumblebee was there taking her diploma for her since her mother or sister wasn't there either.

As the after party raged on they all got their millennia-holographic-novel. They all looked at it and just laughed remembering the incidents those pictures were recorded.

"Look, look at this one!" smiled Hot Shot pointing at the one picture of cutest couple which had been cutest couple for as long as he could remember. "Well Bee, looks like you took first place again."

All looked at a hologram of Bumblebee and Arcee hugging each other and she sneaking a kiss to him just below his chin. Bumblebee just blushed as Hot Shot nudged him with his elbow saying-

"So when you two gonna tie the knot huh?"

"We're still pretty young you know!" said Bumblebee inching away from them. "And I'm still in school!"

Jazz then wrapped his arm around Bumblebee and pulled him to his side smiling and saying-

"Well that never stopped your parents."

All let out loud bursts of laughter as Bumblebee said in offense-

"Hey!"

"We're just kiddin' Bee. We love ya and your parents."

All then laughed once more as Bumblebee sighed saying-

"Yea, you all sound sooo loving."

As they all partied on and laughed just remembering their parents had finally shone. All smiled seeing their parents smiling faces . . . except Jazz who tried to hide behind Hot Shot from his parents.

"What's your problem Jazz?" asked Hot Shot trying to turn to see him but Jazz wouldn't leave his back.

Elita then came up and embraced her son in a light hug smiling-

"I'm so proud of you son."

"Aw, gee. Thanks mother," smiled Hot Shot hugging her as well.

"Jazz!!" smiled Chromia as she ran to him.

Jazz ran around Hot Shot trying to avoid his, what he thought, strange mother. Chromia was stuck between Hot Shot and Elita trying to get her son.

"Get your own Chromia," said Elita wanting her boy all to herself.

"Hhh, I'm trying to!" grumbled Chromia just sprinting after him.

She then caught Jazz and embraced the little tyke in her embrace and she would not let go unless his whole body was broken in two.

"Eh! Mother!!" gasped Jazz his head being embarrassingly crushed in her breast.

"Alright Chromia. Let the boy go," said Ironhide coming up to them. "You're embarrassin' him for Primus' sake."

"Oh . . . sorry," smiled Chromia sheepishly letting her son go.

Jazz just caught his breath and regained his composure. He then smiled and said-

"Thanks Ironhide."

"Now just remember, I am the only one gettin' that treatment from Chromia," pointed Ironhide with a slight naughty grin.

Jazz's face then went into shock and horror. He did not need to know the business of his parents.

"Just go have fun son," smiled Chromia pushing him towards his friends.

"Optimus aren't you proud of our son for graduating?" smiled Elita looking at her husband who just came to them.

"Yes . . . yes I am," smiled Optimus smiling warmly at his son.

"So now I'll be joining your side father," smiled Hot Shot.

"You know if I could get my way Hot Shot I would have stay young forever," sighed Optimus.

"Where's the fun in that?" smiled Hot Shot.

"When you have children of your own you'll understand," smiled Optimus.

"Yea, _when_," smiled Hot Shot turning to see his friends who were partying.

Chromia just gazed at her son enjoying his time with his friends. She couldn't believe how fast he had grown. It seemed just yesterday he was a little sleeping sparkling brought to her in the arms of her hulking husband Ironhide. She just sighed smiling and said-

"Look at my little boy now . . ."

"He's _not_ your little boy Chromia," said Ironhide placing his fists on his hips.

Chromia sighed not really wanting to get into _this_ again. She turned to her husband and crossed her arms with a not-too-nice look. She gave him the 'Not this again!' look. Ironhide saw that look and just grumbled a bit deep in his throat looking straight ahead back at Jazz who also glanced at them and, in a way, knew what they were talking about.

He knew Ironhide had always been like this. He was like this all his life. All Jazz knew him he was hard and harsh. Never really wanting to show any soft emotions.

Ironhide as he gazed at Jazz he gave out a slight upturn at the end of his lips and said-

"He . . . is a man now."

Chromia was a bit shocked by this, but she stopped and just decided not to ask questions. She smiled and sighed in relief turning to Jazz who in turn smiled back and continued with speaking to his friends.

"Yes . . . yes he is," smiled Chromia so proud of her _man_.

As the party waged on Elita had gotten a call concerning some groups of decepticons wishing to speak with the ambassador (Her) about surrendering and so she had no choice but to go.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go," she said turning to her son and husband.

She then kissed Optimus on the cheek and gave one last hug to her boy.

"I really am sorry Hot Shot."

"That's okay mother," sighed Hot Shot. "That is your job right?"

"Yes it is," sighed Elita. "Have fun son."

"I will," smiled Hot Shot.

"Good boy," she smiled leaving their side.

Hot Shot then glanced over and saw even Chromia got a call for something to make her leave. She did the same as Elita, she said good-bye to her husband and son and left them. Jazz glanced in Hot Shot's direction seeing Elita do the same and the strange look on Hot Shot's face. Jazz was very good friends with Hot Shot and could easily read his mind and by the look on Hot Shot's face he saw that Hot Shot had some sort of bad feeling about their mothers leaving.

Jazz figured it was nothing, but usual when Hot Shot speculated something it was always true. Jazz watched closely as his mother left. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary and so he went back to partying. Hot Shot did the same just a couple moments after. Soon about a couple of hours afterwards Ironhide received a call from the autobot forces near the decepticon border . . . and it wasn't good.

He came up to Optimus and said-

"Prime . . . we have to go . . . now!"

Optimus then turned to his son who was now starring at him with fear and wonder in his optics. He knew Hot Shot knew more than he was meant to know. This silence had caught Jazz's attention as well and so turned with wonder in his optics as well.

"Then let us go," said Optimus as he and Ironhide turned and left.

Optimus and Ironhide had made it to where they had been called, but neither one of them could bare the sight before them.

"No!" gasped Optimus taking a hard step forward, but then stopping not knowing what truly had happened.

"Chro . . ." started Ironhide but was stopped as he had to hold in his sorrowful anger.

"What happened here?!" gagged Optimus seeing so many dead femmes around.

"We aren't sure Optimus sir, but we think . . . the decepticons had done this . . . there are even decepticon femmes . . . they're all dead," said an autobot soldier who was very difficult in speaking this ill . . . happening.

Then Optimus heard what he did not want to hear just yet . . . the cries of his young son seeing the dead body of his mother.

"Mother? . . . MOTHER!!!" cried Hot Shot running to her.

"No Hot Shot!" said Optimus stopping him for getting near her.

"Is she dead?! who did this to her?!!" cried Hot Shot struggling in Optimus' grasp.

"Yes . . . she is," said Optimus struggling to say it himself.

"How do you know?! you haven't even touched her! You don't even care!!" cried Hot Shot struggling even more to get to his mother. "MOTHER!!!"

Hot Shot then fell to his knees and his cries turned into hard sobs as he let his emotions take over him. Optimus wished he could do the same, but he had to be strong now . . . for him. Optimus just embraced him and held him close and tried his best to comfort him. He only hoped Hot Shot would be well.

Jazz had followed Hot Shot and so had come as well. When he saw this he stopped dead in his tracks and great pain showed upon his face.

"Mother!" he gasped seeing her dead body with so many other femmes.

He then turned and saw Ironhide gazing at them as well. He was also in sorrow, but mostly anger. Ironhide hated those decepticons for what they did to him. First they took away his only son and now his wife . . . who else did he have? He then turned to see Jazz who looked in pain and shock at what he was seeing.

Ironhide just turned away from him. He couldn't bare to look at him. What could he do anyways but fight and kill. He was no comforter and this Jazz knew. Ironhide then walked away and searching with no hope for survivors.

Jazz watched the bot that he never got to call father all his life walk away. He was never the sensitive type always the rough and ready type. Chromia was the nice one to him and Ironhide was the one who, more or likely, wouldn't care. He thought that one day, maybe, he would be proud of him . . . but he feared that day would never come.

That was why he wanted to join the army . . . to be like Ironhide and to make him proud, but nothing he ever did would. He thought that at the party Ironhide was finally coming through, which he and Chromia wanted, but he thought wrong . . . this just changed everything. There could be no living with him now. Jazz was as good as a loner now.

It took a while, but Hot Shot had finally calmed down. He and Jazz were just starring at the whole place full of bodies as he autobots hopelessly searched for survivors. Ironhide came to Optimus and shook his head in sadness saying-

"None survived . . . it was a massacre."

"Are . . . are there any other femmes left?" asked Optimus even seeing little daughters dead on the ground.

"No," cracked Ironhide as some emotion slipped out. "They killed them all."

Optimus, as he looked at them all, knew what had happened. Megatron tried to get all their femmes and raise their armies and so gathered them all here calling every single one of them here even his own femmes for a head count to make sure they were all accounted for. When they had them all they got word of the autobots coming and so had no choice but to kill them all. They were always they sore losers win or kill . . . nothing more with them.

Seeing this made Optimus sick like every other autobot. It was the saddest day known to cybertron. None could forget that terrible day and what Megatron had done . . . none. He shattered so many sparks that day . . . so many sparks.

* * *

Alex came home that night and ever he was nervous. How was he going to tell his dad? How was his dad going to take this that he was some ancient creator of the giant robotic alien race called the transformers who have actually been there on earth for years? 

He came inside and found his dad watching a nice game of baseball. He inhaled and then exhaled trying to calm himself down and ready to tell him. He came up next to him and just stood there watching him cry out cheers for the dodgers.

"Go, go, go, go, go! Yes! Home run!!" smiled Gary throwing his arms up.

He then noticed his son standing next to him. He had not noticed him before, but didn't care. He smiled and said-

"Alex you are missing one of the best games ever by the Dodgers!"

Yea . . . yea I see," sighed Alex trying to muster up what all he was going to say to him.

* * *

The autobots had bugged Alex's house and Alex himself so they could hear what was going on. They were a couple ways off near the mountains so to be sure they were far enough, but they wanted to make sure his father didn't overreact or anything. If he tried anything at all they would come and get Alex out of there. Now all they listened and waited for Alex to tell his father.

* * *

"D-dad," stuttered Alex his throat as dry as a desert. 

"Yes, what is it Alex?" asked Gary pulling his attention to his son.

"Well . . . I did something, or will . . . I don't know but . . . I know it was wrong without telling you at first . . . it seemed right at the time . . ." Alex's words were all jumbled around and ever he was confused by what Alex was trying to make out.

By the sound of Alex's voice and the way he moved and acted he only sighed and said-

"Is she pregnant?"

"What?!? gasped Alex confused by what his dad had just said.

* * *

The autobots all gazed at one another with confused looks. Who on earth was Alex's father speaking of or about for that matter. 

"Primus doesn't have a wife does he?" wondered Ironhide.

"No!" said Optimus trying to listen back.

* * *

" . . . no dad!" said Alex. 

"Well by the way you were acting I thought . . ." started Gary.

"Dad the last girl I liked was in kindergarden!" said Alex rekindling his father's memory.

"Well I thought you were still seeing her," said Gary.

"Dad she moved away in the sixth grade and plus I really didn't like her in the first place. She just borrowed my pencil. It was a slight reaction for one day," sighed Alex.

"Oh really . . . well then what was it you wanted to tell me son?" asked Gary leaning back in his seat.

"Well . . ." started Alex loosing up his body ready for the worst from his father. "I . . . I'm not . . . human . . . well I am, but not anymore."

"Are you feeling alright son?" asked Gary finding things a little strange.

"Not really," sighed Alex sitting down. "I mean when they told me I thought I was losing my mind!"

"Wait, who Alex?" asked Gary.

"The autobots," said Alex.

"Huh?" asked Gary.

"Well they're actually robots, but in disguise as human cars," said Alex. "You see they came to earth looking for the allspark which can reproduce their race since their femmes (women) were killed off. Once they get that then they will be going back to their home planet cybertron to rebuild their race."

There was nothing but crickets between Alex and his dad at that point in time. Gary didn't know what to say. What could he say . . . and to that?! Alex then decided to continue since it was the best opportunity to do a that time-

"So now they need me, who is their creator, to recreate what I already . . . have . . . done," said Alex finding what he had just said so odd and strange.

" . . . Alex I am just this close to calling the men in white suits," said Gary getting up. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes I'm okay!" said Alex in a angry shout. "I just want you to know just incase . . ."

"Wait are you saying you're going to be leaving . . . is that it?!" asked Gary.

"Dad, I already told you why!" growled Alex.

* * *

"Just as I thought. He's not buying," sighed Ironhide. "What are we gonna do now Prime?" 

"I don't know," sighed Optimus. "I don't believe Alex's father is ready to see us just yet. Just give him some time."

"Why does he have to say this?!" asked Hot Shot.

Optimus turned to Hot Shot and looked at him with confusion.

"Hot Shot this is the way it has to be. Would you want us to take Alex to cybertron and leave his father in the dark to where he is . . . no parent would want to be like that Hot Shot. Some day you'll understand."

"Maybe or maybe not!" said Hot Shot his voice rising just a bit. "But why do we have to take Alex away from his home? Why can't he just stay here and help us?"

"Because Hot Shot if he is Primus our creator then he needs to go back to his _true_ home," said Optimus. "At least there we can protect him better."

"What if this planet is his _true _home?!" asked Hot Shot.

"What are you saying Hot Shot?" asked Ratchet as he and Wheeljack closend to Hot Shot.

"What I'm saying is . . . what if this all happened on purpose like we always say," said Hot Shot. "Why take him away from his home?"

"Because it is what's best for him!" said Optimus placing his fists on hips and getting angry that his own son was complaining about his plans.

"Well I don't think so!" shout back Hot Shot.

"Well it doesn't matter what you think Hot Shot," said Optimus coming closer to him. "I am Prime and so I make what I believe is the best for my people. you will do the same when you become Prime Hot Shot."

"Well apparently you're not the best for the job!" said Hot Shot shocking everyone by his words. "You made us all leave cybertron _our _home and you call that best for us?!"

"Hot Shot you don't know what you're talking about," said Optimus growing tired of his attitude.

"Yes I do!" spat Hot Shot. "At least I care. You don't care that's your problem. All you wanted us to do was look for the allspark and I remember you saying 'nothing else matters than finding the allspark' that means not even our lives. You don't care about Alex our creator!"

"Hot Shot stop this!" growled Optimus trying to hold his temper in, but Hot Shot cutting him down like this was not well with him.

Hot Shot just didn't understand why Optimus did what he did. At times Optimus feared he never would.

"Why, because you can't handle the hard truth father!" growled Hot Shot.

"Hot Shot!" warned Optimus.

"No!" said Hot Shot. "I can say what I want to you. You won't care and never will like always. You didn't even care about mother!"

Optimus didn't want Hot Shot talking like this. It wasn't right. He shouldn't be like this, but Optimus feared it was in his circuitry. He didn't want to set him in his place but he had to he was getting out of control

Optimus had no choice but to slap him. It wasn't hard or exactly light either, but it was enough to make Hot Shot's face turn. All just watched as Optimus set Hot Shot in his place. All knew it was the right thing to do and the best.

Hot Shot turned to Optimus and grumbled deep in his throat. Hot just starred at Optimus with hard optics. He was mad at so many things, but mostly . . . him. Hot Shot then grumbled to Optimus-

"I rest my case."

He then turned and ran away transforming and driving as fast as he could. Optimus couldn't let him just run away and so he attempted to follow him.

"Hot Shot come back!" he shouted after him, but Ironhide stepped before him and stopped him.

"Let the boy go Prime," said Ironhide seeing Hot Shot needed to blow off some steam he had been keeping inside ever since he met Alex."He needs this right now."

"What do you know about raising children?! Nothing because both of yours died!!" shouted Optimus for no reason at all.

At that Ironhide stopped everything. His words, his movement, everything. At that time Alex came running up saying-

"Hey guys I just saw Hot Shot drive away and . . . what is going?" wondered Alex.

Optimus saw Ironhide's expression on his face change into that of sorrow at what he had just shouted at him. Optimus then tried to apologize.

"Ironhide I . . ."

"No you're right Prime," said Ironhide finally showing emotion in so long. "They did die, but at least they were all true to me in the end . . . at least they knew they're place. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything else . . ."

Ironhide then marched off and Optimus just sighed showing his aggravation. Alex then watched Ironhide and wondered what bothered him so. His body ached for him to follow him and ask him since the others wouldn't tell him too much of anything, but his mind said for him to stay and at least find out where Hot Shot had left. The thing was though . . . he most of the time didn't listen to his own mind.

He sighed and so followed Ironhide. He stayed his distance walking behind the bulking/hulking black transformer. Ironhide did not transform he just walked off and found a nice place to sit in the darkness of the night near the mountains so they could cast a darker shadow upon him. As Ironhide sighed and placed his head in his head Alex came up to him and just gazed at him.

Ironhide noticed his presence even before he had sat down. He sighed once more saying-

"What do you want human . . . or should I call you what the others have been calling you, Primus?"

"I was just wondering what was wrong," asked Alex.

Ironhide then gave the slightest of chuckles and said-

"Why would you care?"

"Well I am Primus right . . . doesn't He care?"

"Heh, I thought so," chuckled Ironhide. "Well . . . I guess it won't harm you to know what happened. Since you are Primus then you should know this sooner or later . . . what's wrong with tellin' you a little sooner?"

Alex then planted himself at Ironhide's feet and just waited to hear his story. He had heard everyone else's and they weren't tat bad. how bad could his life be? Ironhide just gazed at Alex and looked at him oddly saying-

"Now all that's missing is a camp fire huh son?"

Alex just smiled and waited. Ironhide started-

"It has been the longest time since I . . . ever even thought of this . . . a long time . . ."

**FLASHBACK**

I was part of a large family . . . I was the youngest though, of the boys. I had one little sister. I had been surrounded by three older brothers all my life. My older sister who was just 4,000 years older than me paid most attention to her little sister. So I was raised rough by my brothers and father.

I knew a family of boys . . . they were my best friends, other than my brothers, but they had a sister . . . Chromia. I didn't meet her till her father saw it fit I was like one of the family and Primus she was beautiful. We grew too attached to each other and became in love with one another. When I was being trained by the twins' father, by the twins I mean Megatron and Prime . . . I've always called them two that, I began to want to be with her always, but fight and protect cybertron at the same time and so we became engaged.

At that when I became recruited into the army as a gladiator I focused all my time and energy on only that till I could become a seasoned one, but even so when I was one I found how much the time had past and now me and Chromia had been engaged for 8,000 years. Now I knew it wasn't fair to her for waiting so long and so we were married at the age of 25,000, but nay did we even have time for a honeymoon . . . war called us both, she was Elita One's secretary and so just as busy as me.

We didn't get to have one till 2,000. In fact our son Strongiron wouldn't have been born if we didn't take time for that day. When he was born we didn't know what to do. We didn't know a thing about sparklings. We barely even stayed in our home.

It was ever quiet but soon filled with the cries of a sparkling none thought they would ever her. Even Chromia . . . she had the hardest time with him. She was raised with brothers and had no sisters to help her understand the caring for a child. Her mother had died when she was little and so didn't know much, but she was a quick learner.

He was a good boy . . . a good boy, we would of had more, but none ever came and so we were happy with just him. He wanted to be a doctor so he could say people. I thought the boy was crazy. I thought he should be like me a gladiator, but he wanted to save lives not kill them. He was strange he was . . . I told him that every single day of his life . . . but I didn't mean it . . . and I don't even know if he knew it.

When he was 19,000 years old I, Optimus, Elita, and Chromia were called out for us to do our jobs. Now at this time Hot Shot was just a little sparkling and so needed looking after and so Strongiron said he would do it, but even cyber city where all stayed wasn't even safe in war. Prime's home was hit by Megatron's orders knowing none would be expecting it and that his young nephew, and Prime's only heir, would be there. When we heard about it . . . I didn't know what to do.

When we raced there I know I shouldn't have but . . . I prayed that if one died it would Prime's . . . It was wrong for me to do and so Primus punished me. Strongiron was the one taken that day. We found them buried under so much debris . . . Strongiron upon Hot Shot using his body as a shield. Apparently it worked for Hot Shot was still alive.

Elita and Prime were so relieved but ever I was angered that their son had been saved, but not mine . . . it was so difficult for Chromia to take his death, as was for me. I blamed them though . . . the decepticons, so I killed as many as I could, but it never eased my pain. Just two weeks after I and Chromia had buried our only son that we were caught in a border battle. We had barely won, but we had and not long after that there was something interrupting our men.

Prime ordered us to find the problem and we did. As I held it up to him Prime said-

"Why . . . it's just a sparkling."

The little one was squirming in my grasp. He was so small I could easily crush him in two. I worried though that the little one was a decepticon since we were so close by the border.

"Do you want me to get rid of him Prime. He could be a decepticon."

"What is with you Ironhide. Are you so eager to kill anything or anyone because of your son's death? If so I do not believe I can have you here with me."

Ironhide just sighed and placed his free fist on his hip and said-

"Then what do you want me to do with him?"

"Where is his parents?" asked Optimus.

"Why don't you ask him?" sighed Ironhide rolling his optics.

"Where are your parents son?" asked Optimus coming closer to him.

"Don't have any!!" spat the young one.

"Now, now, don't be like that," said Optimus trying to be nice and gentle with this one, but he only snapped back and bit his hand making him jolt back and Ironhide drop him.

He then took off running, but Optimus ordered all he could to catch him and so all tried, but he was fast he was. All squirmed around trying to catch the little speeder but he was just so fast. I knew little ones like him and so just smiled as he came running up to me and tried to go through my legs. I moved making him think I just let him.

It was an action he wasn't expecting and so his curiosity got the best of him and so he turned to wonderly look at me. When he did that I made my move and shot my cannons before him and made him trip and fall. I came and caught him but he still squirmed wanting to get free.

"Ratchet, you and Wheeljack get your equipment and find out who his parents are," ordered Optimus gazing in curiosity at him.

Ratchet and Wheeljack did just that and when they scanned the sparkling they found he had no parents.

"What? How can this be?" asked Optimus.

"Yea, is that thing broken again?!" grumbled Ironhide in annoyance.

"No it is not!" spat Ratchet.

"There can be only one way this has happened," started Wheeljack.

"Oh Wheeljack don't you start!" growled Ironhide.

"Be still Ironhide!" halted Optimus.

Wheeljck continued-

"Like I was saying . . . the only way this could have happened is if the allspark itself created him."

"But that can't be," said Ironhide. "The last that came from it were the first 13."

"Yes, and so that would make him 14, but why now and why like this?" asked Optimus.

"Let me go, let me go!!" growled the little one.

"Prime we're gonna have to do something either we lock him up or I sit on him. I can't hold this brat forever," said Ironhide.

Optimus just smiled under his faceplate and knew exactly what to do with this one. He then turned to his comlink and so called his wife.

"Elita? . . . Can you come down here and bring him with you? . . . just trust me . . . yes it's safe . . . Just come as fast as you can."

Then with a laugh Optimus turned off the comlink who turned to me who still looked the same. All then knew we had to wait and so we did. All waited and waited till a pink femme showed up with a little one in her arms. He was full of smiles he was . . . like just two weeks ago never happened and ever I hated it.

"Okay little one," smiled Elita as she set him down.

He looked around and as I placed the little sparkling down Hot Shot came to him and greeted him.

"Hi, what's your name?"

"Don't have one!" spat the sparkling.

"I do, but I don't really like my name," smiled Hot Shot.

"Why?" asked the sparkling.

"Because I'm Hot Shot, but I don't think I act like one," said Hot Shot raising his arms.

All just chuckled at that and smiled. Hot Shot then noticed how squirmy the new sparkling was and so said-

"I bet you I'm faster than you."

"That's why," whispered Elita to everyone with a smile at why she named her son that particular name.

"No you are not!" spat the little one.

"Prove it!" smiled Hot Shot.

I then let him go and off he was, but Hot Shot just inches behind him. All night they chased each other till they both were worn out. Both found they were equal in speed, but fell asleep too soon to figure out the true champion. Soon after that Elita took up her son and went home.

"Thank-you Elita," smiled Optimus.

Elita just smiled and so left. After that I just made sure that little sparkling was asleep for sure. He was. Optimus took him up in his arms and turned to me.

I stood as still as possible, but Optimus just placed him right in my arms.

"P-Prime?" started Ironhide.

"I want you to watch him," said Optimus.

"No . . . I . . . I can't," said Ironhide.

"Yes you can," said Optimus. "Now that is an order."

Optimus then left me to think alone. I looked down at the boy and knew I was in no mood or age to raise him. How could I when I just lost my own just two weeks ago? I couldn't do or say anything, it was an order and I had to obey.

And so I took him home. When I got out of my speeder I took him back in my arms. He was still asleep, but this time cuddled up against me. Who was he to think he was safe? . . . or who was I to try to harm him?

I then came to my home and there stood Chromia waiting for me at the open door like she always had. When I came up to her with him in my arms she just gasped and grasped her spark starring at the sleeping wonder. She then looked at me and smiled as she took him in her arms and held him close. I saw that sparkling hug Chromia closer to himself and ever I hated that, but I was wrong to deny him to call me father since he called Chromia mother . . . I was wrong in so many things.

When we came here to find the allspark I thought everything would go back to normal, but when Megatron killed him . . . he didn't even have a chance . . . I tried to get to him I did, but they were all in the way . . . those stupid humans, but I wanted to blame him. I would have killed Megatron if I could, but apparently I wasn't quick enough and my revenge was delayed. I never got to tell him how proud I was of him . . . whether he was my real son or not.

**END FLASHBACK**

"My little Jazz," sighed Ironhide. "He was as much a son to me as was Strongiron, but I didn't show it when I should have. I just pray to Primus he knew it."

Alex gazed down and then looked back up at Ironhide and said-

"If I ever become like Primus and since He's all-powerful I'll be sure to tell him for you."

Ironhide's spark stopped for only a moment in time as this human said this to him. He then gave out a long awaited smile and said-

"Thank-you . . . Alex."

Alex just stood up and smiled at him. Ironhide needed this. Ironhide then stood and said-

"If I was you I'd go and find that friend of yours Hot Shot."

"I plan on doing it," smiled Alex as he turned and went to go find him.

"Take it easy on him Alex," called Ironhide.

"Hey, what are friends for," smiled Alex giving one last smile to Ironhide.

Ironhide just shook his head and smiled sighing-

"Kids these days."

* * *

Hot Shot drove around in the dark so long along the highway. He was trying to blow off some steam, but having being pulled over for speeding didn't help too much. 

"Great!" mumbled Hot Shot to himself. "How am I supposed to explain this now?! I'm going to get impounded for sure!"

The police man then got out of the car and took out his flashlight and flashed it at Hot Shot's tinted window trying to see the driver, but couldn't.

"Roll down the window sir," said the policeman.

Hot Shot only growled to himself. What could he say? What could he do. The policeman continued-

"Please roll down the window sir."

When Hot Shot decided not to respond the man placed his hand on his gun and said once more, but with caution-

"Sir . . . roll down . . . the window!"

Hot Shot ever wished just to transform and squash the little annoying man, but he knew better than that. Then, out of nowhere, Alex comes in him through the passenger side and quickly moves over to the drivers seat.

"Alex what-?!" started Hot Shot.

"Shh, be quiet!" said Alex as he rolled down the window and smiled.

The officer jolted back just a bit, but soon came up close to him shinning the light in his eyes and said-

"License and registration son."

"Um . . . does a permit work?" asked Alex.

"Afraid not. Step out of the car," sighed the officer as Alex obeyed.

* * *

Gary didn't know where his son had gone, but he was afraid that he had gone off somewhere and wouldn't come back especially if Alex was in that state of mind. 

"I have to go find him," he sighed as he grabbed the keys to his truck and went outside.

When he had he stopped dead in his tracks as he starred straight into the . . . eyes of a giant robot . . . possibly what Alex was talking about.

"Excuse me father of Alex but we need to talk," it's voice boomed.

"Uh, uh, uh . . . I, I, I," tried Gary seeing his truck was the robot or the other way around.

"Your response to our existence is occasional, but you need to contain your fear and listen to me," said Optimus.

"I'll . . . I'll try . . . creature," gulped Gary his neck hurting from looking straight up at him.

"Please call me Optimus Prime," he said. "I mean you no harm."

"Y-yea . . . Alex . . . told me," swallowed Gary. "Look is what Alex said true?"

"I'm afraid so," said Optimus. "You are the father of our creator. Your son Alex is Primus."

"W-what how?" asked Gary. "N-never mind where is he?"

"I was hoping you knew," said Optimus. "I thought you had taken him away to, as you said, the men in the white suits."

"No . . . OH MY . . . Where is he?!" gasped Gary now truly fearing for his son.

"I do so believe he has run off with my son," sighed Optimus casting his optics down and lowering himself.

"Huh?" wondered Gary confused by this.

"To find him," said Optimus. "I'm afraid he ran off when I . . ."

"Yelled at him, I get the same story," sighed Gary shaking his head and smiling. "So you aren't as different from us humans as I think."

"No," sighed Optimus.

"So what do we do wait for them to come back?" asked Gary.

"If anything has happened to them you humans usually inform the parents and so since you are his father then they would call you," said Optimus.

"You're right!" smiled Gary going to walk back inside, but soon stopped and looked back at Optimus. "Are you . . . going to change back into my truck?"

"Yes I am, but I will await news with you," said Optimus transforming.

"Okay," said Gary taking a seat on his porch and watching his truck. "So . . . what is this all about? . . . I mean this whole taking my son away from earth."

"Oh . . . it's not like that at all," started Optimus.

And so they talked about many things. Some things they found themselves talking about had nothing to do with this mission. They spoke about all sorts of things. Optimus was surprised that Gary had become to used to him.

It didn't take long for him to get the hang of the realization about robots being in disguise as earth vehicles. Optimus was very impressed. He didn't quite understand how Primus could have a father such as him, but he did a fine job raising their future creator. It was strange to think about, but now all they cared about was getting their sons back.

"Yes all sons are like that when they get that age," chuckled Optimus as they spoke about their sons' behavior.

"Yea, apparently," sighed Gary.

Then the phone rang and he rushed inside and so he ran inside and answered it.

"Yes?!" he answered. "Yes I am Mr. Moore. Yes Alex is my son . . . He what?!!"

Optimus listened and knew by the sound of Gary's voice it wasn't good.

"Yes what about his car?" continued Gary listening carefully.

He then glanced over at Optimus and said-

"It got impounded? yes? can I go down and get them? . . . I'm on my way," said Gary hanging up.

He then turned to Optimus and sighed saying-

"They in jail, we better go get them."

"And give them the talk of their life?" smiled Optimus as Gary got in.

"You said it. I like how you think," smiled Gary as he put the keys in and Optimus started off.

* * *

Alex jolted up as his cell door swung open and in came his father. 

"Dad!" smiled Alex as he came up to him and hugged him.

"You alright Alex?" asked Gary.

"Yea, but what about my car?!" gasped Alex.

"We'll get him too," smiled Gary as they walked outside.

"Him?" wondered Alex. "You-?!"

He then saw Gary get into Optimus and Optimus say-

"Don't worry I explained everything to him," smiled Optimus.

"And he listened?!" gasped Alex surprised.

"Hey, it takes a giant alien robot to get things straight," smiled Gary buckling up.

And so they went to go get Hot Shot and when they did Hot Shot was even surprised to see Optimus there.

"What are you doing here?!" gasped Hot Shot as Alex came to him.

"I was concerned about you," said Optimus.

"Well . . . thanks," sighed Hot Shot.

"Dad can I ride Hot Shot home?" asked Alex.

"Are you sure that's a good idea. I mean you won't run away on me again, right?" asked Gary.

"No dad," chuckled Alex.

"Ask Opti . . . Optimus there," pointed Gary.

"Can I?" asked Alex.

"Very well," sighed Optimus. "But hurry up. We'll be waiting."

"Yes!" smiled Alex getting in Hot Shot.

"Be back at least before 12:00," said Optimus and Gary both in unison.

They then looked at each other and just laughed. It was a father thing something they both had in coming.

"Yea, yea, we know," smiled Hot Shot as he took off.

"I hope your kid can watch him good," sighed Gary.

"Oh he can," smiled Optimus. "I raised him to be that way."

* * *

"Hey Alex," started Hot Shot as they drove around for a bit in the dark roads. 

"Yea?" asked Alex.

"I just want to say . . . I mean what you did . . . you didn't have to . . ." Hot Shot couldn't find the right words to say.

"Well I wanted to," smiled Alex. "Besides you're my friend. What kind of friend leaves their friend in a situation like that?"

"Well I am no usual friend you know," said Hot Shot.

"Yea I know," chuckled Alex. "Which gives me all the more to help you out."

"Thanks," confessed Hot Shot putting away his pride. "You know for our creator you sure are pretty cool."

"Yea and I hope I stay that way," smiled Alex. "I wouldn't want to disappoint the best friend I have ever had."

Hot Shot just smiled to himself. He was glad to be Alex's best friend. It was an honor. He hadn't been that close to anyone in a long time and it felt good to be once again.

As they smiled and laughed to each other Alex looked in the rear view mirror and saw the all-too-well-known flashing red and blue lights. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Hot Shot were you speeding again?!" asked Alex annoyed to be caught twice in one night.

"No!" said Hot Shot as the police car pulled up beside him. "This guy just has it out for me I swear!!"

Alex rolled down the window, sighed, and asked-

"What is it now officer?"

When the officer wouldn't respond he asked again, but when he responded again Alex grew a bit scared. Who was this guy. Hot Shot worried for Alex's safety now and feared the worst.

"What do you want?!" ordered Hot Shot surprising Alex he had spoke to him.

But still no response. Alex's heart now sped up as the suspense grew. He looked the police car through and through and wondered if it was _that _police car everyone was talking about. He looked and saw the words 'To serve and protect' clearly no evil words, but who was this guy?

"Hey I'm talking to you!" spat Hot Shot now ever concerned for Alex's safety.

"Still the same as ever huh _Hot Shot_?" came a voice from the car, but still who was he?

Hot Shot froze and Alex was concerned now. How did he know Hot Shot's name.

"Alex get out of me," said Hot Shot.

"W-why?" asked Alex.

"Just do it," said Hot Shot.

"Okay," said Alex getting out and stepping away.

Hot Shot then transformed and looked down at the police car. He placed his fists on his hips and smiled saying-

"Same to you _Prowl_."

"Huh?" said Alex confused.

"So . . . I guess my disguise isn't that much a disguise to you," smiled Prowl.

"Can't hide from me buddy," smiled Hot Shot.

The police car then transformed and stood up to Hot Shot. He smiled and made Hot Shot smile as well. They then shared a slight hug and then began to speak to each other in cybertronian, but Alex just acted like he couldn't understand since Hot Shot had forgot.

"So why come out in the open now?" asked Hot Shot.

"Well I heard about your little 'run away' and thought I'd come to you and speak to you alone," said Prowl.

"Oh yea . . . about that," sighed Hot Shot scratching the back of his head. "Well . . . you know me."

"Yes, unfortunately I do," sighed Prowl with a slight shake of the head.

"So why did you want to speak to me alone?" asked Hot Shot.

"Well . . . I've been spying on the decepticons and it appears they have been getting troops too," said Prowl.

"How many?" asked Hot Shot.

"Quite a few, like us, but Shockwave is there and I overhead him speaking about the creator," said Prowl.

"They know?!" gasped Hot Shot. "Great!"

"What is it Hot Shot?" asked Prowl. "Why are they even speaking of Primus."

"Because," sighed Hot Shot turning to Alex. "This is Him."

"What? are you . . . are you serious?" chuckled Prowl looking at Alex. "He is just a human."

"The allspark has fused with him, but the only way it did that was because the allspark knew him and the only one it has ever known or become a part of was Primus. It is true . . . ask him. He can even understand what you are saying."

Prowl turned to him and so asked-

"Can you?"

Alex just shook his head replying 'yes'. Prowl just smiled and said-

"Remarkable!"

"Yes he is," smiled Hot Shot.

"So you're saying he can create our race?!" smiled Prowl.

"He doesn't know how to yet, but he will soon," said Hot Shot.

"Primus this is what we all waited for!" smiled Prowl.

Alex just smiled as Hot Shot spoke with his old friend. It was always fun to see old friend reunite. Alex enjoyed this . . . but that enjoyment didn't last for long. There came something to Alex's ears.

It all happened too fast, but yet . . . so slow. Alex's eyes widened as he saw this giant alien-like robot lung at him with a strange sound of a cry or grow. Prowl and Hot Shot turned as well, but like it was . . . it was too fast. The creature grabbed Alex in one quick move and it all happened before Hot Shot's optics all too slow.

"NOOO!!!" cried Hot Shot reaching out for Alex in the robot's grip.

The robot then kicked Hot Shot right in the face and knocked him back into Prowl causing him to stumbling back a bit and trying to regain his balance cost them too much time. The robot landed before them and just smiled at them as they tried their quickest to get their balance back. Both recognized who this decepticon was . . . Shockwave.

"Hello boys!" he smiled gripped Alex closer to his chest. "Mind if I borrow the boy for a while?"

"HOT SHOT!!!" cried Alex in fear as the strange robot held him ever so tightly letting all know he was keeping him.

"NO!" cried Hot Shot trying to grab him once more out of Shockwave's grasp . . . but he couldn't.

"Ah, ah, ah, He's mine now," smiled Shockwave dodging Hot Shot's lunge. "See you around autobots."

He then jumped off into the night with Alex. Hot Shot couldn't believe he just let him take Alex like that. How could he? He was his protector and he just let him slip through his fingers . . . how was he going to tell Optimus or more important . . . Alex's father.

"No!" gasped Hot Shot falling to his knees.

"Primus almighty . . . what are we going to do?" asked Prowl knowing how important Alex was now.

Hot Shot then looked in the last place he saw Alex and with determination in his optics said-

"We're going to get him back!"

**Hot Shot's girl: Sorry it took so long for an update, but hey I've been busy and this one was long okay! So yea, enjoy. I'll be writing the other stories, or at least try to so yea you'll have to wait :)**


	15. Arcee And The Unexpected

It had been 2 milliennias since the great femme massacre. They had looked and looked, but they had not found a single femme, no, not one. They had all been murdered and so no sparklings were born during this time and all feared their race would go extinct what with the on-raging war that quickly dwindled both armies numbers. The high council tried to think of a way to help reproduce their people, but with no femmes they figured it to be hopeless.

But after that massacre there was found only one . . . her name was Arcee and she was devastated to learn all the femmes had been murdered in a horrible massacre including her mother, sister, and niece. She was the last femme left on both sides. She would have been murdered with them if she hadn't gone on that vacation of hers. For the longest time she felt horrible and sorrowful for the longest time, but soon her joining the autobot army to kill decepticons eased her pain.

She took out all her anger on them for they were the ones she pictured killing her mother, her sister, and her niece. Many others lost loved ones. There were very few who lost no one and so the autobots were full of even more rage and hatred against the decepticons. This helped them kill many more, but rage and anger never lasts, only few still held onto that anger . . . one was Ironhide and so he became very cold and almost sparkless.

He had lost every relative and it was as if he never even cared for his adopted son Jazz. He did though. He would carefully watch him when he could as they fought making sure he would not get killed, but had to stop worrying when battle drew him away. He did not show his care for his adopted son and so many people thought him sparkless . . . there were very few who knew him well enough to tell what he was feeling or thinking inside.

There were some though how looked as if they had no rage or anger even though they had lost loved ones. Bumblebee was one. He had an older sister whom he loved and was his only sibling. She was best friends with Arcee's older sister.

That was how they got 'hooked up' in the first place. Their sisters paired them up ever since childhood and it turned out to be a good pairing. Bumblebee's sister had twin daughters whom had died with her in the massacre. She also had a younger son, but now he was stuck asking his father where his mother and sister were and when they were coming home.

It hurt him, but it hurt Bumblebee as well. He did not want his little nephew growing up not knowing who his mother or older sisters were . . . it just wasn't right and no sparkling would ever have to go through that . . . but Megatron made so many sparklings do just that. Bumblebee was not that good of a fighter and so he stayed back most of the time. He never spoke much after the massacre and so Optimus saught it best he become a spy and information gatherer and all found Bumblebee to be quit useful.

Arcee on the other hand had much rage but she didn't know how to use it properly and so Ironhide took her as his apprentice to become a gladiator. It would be very hard for her though since she was a bit small and slim, but she could move. She was quick and so Ironhide used her speed to best every foe and it proved to work. She never finished her training though for a small incident forced her from all her people the autobots.

Optimus decided the allspark could create more sparks for them and so more troops since they were running out through the years. All wondered if it could create anymore since the first 13 but after telling about Jazz and him being number 14 all brought out their hope and decided it was good, but Megatron was also losing so many troops and wanted to refresh his armies and so found out where they kept the allspark. With that his decepticon army would grow and grow till they were strong enough to over power the holding autobots. Where they kept the allspark though was heavily guarded by faithful warriors and so he needed to carefully plan out his move.

When he did they hit there most defensive hold with so much force and surprise no one was ready, but Optimus pushed back. Even though they lost many they managed to push them out of cyber city and so this greatly angered Megatron and he raised all his armies to have the last hit and get that allspark. Optimus knew, by the decepticon loses, that Megatron was preparing for an all-out siege to take the allspark for his own ambitions of taking over cybertron. Optimus had to stop this and so he told Bumblebee to hold the decepticon forces off just long enough to toss the allspark far away from cybertron.

All told Optimus they were throwing their last chance of repopulating their race. Optimus knew this and so did it . . . but at the cost of Bumblebee's voice. Before Megatron left to follow the allspark and was never seen again he ripped out Bumblebee's voice capacitor and none could fix it. He couldn't speak anymore but he found other ways to communicate like with motions or with a voice emitter he used to type the words in and it say it for him in a monotone way.

Bumblebee fell, but standing in Megatron's way was his young nephew. Megatron just growled and with a low growl said-

"Better move boy!"

"Sorry Unc'," smiled Hot Shot standing straight as if he didn't care what kind of tone of voice he spoke with to the evil dictator of his uncle. "I have orders from father to, at least, try to hold you off for something."

"So he didn't tell you huh?" said Megatron.

"Nope, not really," smiled Hot Shot seeming always so calm in these situations.

Megatron then placed his hand on his face and leaned back a little just giving out a small chuckle like all this wasn't happening. He then looked back at his nephew who was confused by his gesture.

"Family always seems to get in the way," smirked Megatron.

Hot Shot just shrugged and smiled that 'What can I say?' smile of his. Megatron then acted quick and charged at Hot Shot grabbing his arms and forcing them behind his back. Megatron then kicked Hot Shot's busting them so if he decided to follow him he couldn't fly. Megatron then let go of him not wanting to kill him for many reasons that were kept secret and so took off in the air to go to the allspark, but Hot Shot was quicker than he thought and latched onto Megatron and would not let go.

"Get off me!!" barked Megatron trying to grab at him.

"Gonna have to toss me off if you can," smiled Hot Shot moving to where Megatron couldn't get him so easily.

But then Megatron caught Hot Shot's hand and so pulled him before him and latched onto his arm with a great force saying-

"It will be my pleasure!"

He then tossed Hot Shot with all his might out into space. Hot Shot's boosters where busted and so he couldn't stop himself. He flew so far out and soon cybertron was seen no more by him and he was seen no more by cybertron. Optimus had seen this and had seen what Megatron did to his son.

Hot Shot was lost now and he could not get him back and so Optimus was angered. Megatron was so selfish all he cared about was the allspark and so if he wanted it . . . then he could have it out in the emptiness of space he banished Hot Shot to! Megatron followed just as he suspected he would . . . he prayed he'd never come back. So many things happened that day, but it was only the beginning of many more things.

The high council tried to think of a way to help their people, but without their femmes or the allspark there was no way to replenish their people. They would all die and if the decepticons continued their attack on them then all would die. They didn't know what to do . . . only one thing came to mind.

Something none had expected they'd ever suggest . . .

"You cannot be serious!" stopped Optimus.

"It is the only way Optimus Prime," they said.

"Surely you cannot expect one femme to do such a thing," said Optimus. "Arcee if s free bot. She should not be forced to do anything much less have sparklings for the autobots."

"Is the allspark here Prime?" they asked.

"No," said Optimus.

"Are there any femmes?" asked the high council.

"No, but-" started Optimus.

"Then she has to do this," they said cutting him off.

Optimus just sighed and bowed his head in anger. He then looked back at them and asked-

"May I ask who she has to . . . have sparklings with?"

"We have made a list on who she will bare children to," they said making it sound so right to where Optimus was about disgusted.

"She has to bare sparklings to more than one mate?!!" gasped Optimus.

"Yes," they said shaking their heads. "We want here to have a good chance at having daughters and if sons so they can be strong."

"So you're saying our sons are not strong enough as it is?!" asked Optimus a bit insulted.

"It's not that it's just . . . we have been losing so many battles to the decepticons. They will kill us all. We need more troops," they said.

"We have fine men," protested Optimus. "And all this about Arcee does not need to happen."

"She does not have a choice Prime. If she is an autobot she needs to do what is necessarily for her people and race," they said.

"So there is nothing I can do to stop this?" asked Optimus.

"We will update you on this later Prime," said the high council telling Optimus he could leave.

And so Optimus left, but when he did he saw Arcee being brought in more or likely the high council will be telling her her 'duty' she has to do. Optimus couldn't find it in himself to even look at her as she looked at him with wondering optics. He couldn't do anything but leave her . . . he wished he could, but he couldn't.

Later Optimus told the rest of his men about this and they were all surprised the high council would force Arcee to do such a think.

"That ain't right. Optimus you have to do something!" said Jazz trying to back up for his dear friend Arcee.

"Jazz is right Prime," rumbled Ironhide.

"I can't!" said Optimus. "The high council has made their final dision, they are telling Arcee as we speak."

"WHAT?!" gasped Jazz. "But . . . they can't do that to her!"

"She has no choice. She is an autobot and so she will follow her orders," said Optimus.

"So you're saying it is better for her to join the decepticons?" asked Prowl with a straight face.

Optimus looked at his men and saw they were angered by this. Sure, why wouldn't they be. Optimus sighed and so said-

"Yes . . . I suppose so . . . but we mustn't think of that right now."

"What else can we think of?!" protested Jazz. "Bumblebee she's your femme don't you have anything to say about this?!"

All then looked at Bumblebee and he just looked at them. He sighed and then shook his head. It was more hard to say something when you didn't have a voice. What could he say about this? What did he feel was right? He had so many questions and so he just kept silent.

"Oh I see," said Jazz. "Well it's still not right!"

"Who does she have to have sparklings with?" asked Prowl.

"I don't know," sighed Optimus. "They said they would update me on this later today. More or likely after they are done telling Arcee of her 'duty'."

"NO, NO!!" came a loud cry.

All turned to see Arcee running down the halls and out of the building. They had probably told her. All just sighed and shook their head. Bumblebee had a sad look on his face and so decided to follow her.

"Well . . . I hope Bumblebee will try and help her out," sighed Jazz.

"Yea . . . the poor femme needs it," sighed Ironhide shaking his head.

* * *

Arcee couldn't believe this. How could the expect her to do such a thing for her people. It just wasn't right and they of all people should know this. There had to be another why, but alas even she couldn't think of anything else. 

She ran as far as she could, but not too far as to head off into the decepticons. She fell to her knees just crying. How could they make her do such a thing. She didn't want to do this, but she had to follow orders right?

As she wept on the ground Bumblebee had come to her. She turned and saw him and so she ran into his arms for comfort.

"Bumblebee!!" she cried holding him tight.

Bumblebee just stroked the back of her head gently and held her close to try and comfort her, but he feared what he had to say could never.

"Bumblebee what am I going to do?!" she cried. "They want me to . . ."

She then started crying again. Bumblebee's face just grew worse as he turned Arcee to look at him in the optics.

"Arcee," he typed. "I know what you have to do."

"Yea, I'm sure they told everyone huh?" cried Arcee.

"But Arcee isn't it the only way?" asked Bumblebee.

Arcee then stopped her crying and backed away from Bumblebee with a confused look. Bumblebee then continued-

"You are the last femme and the allspark is gone. It is up to you to help reproduce our race."

Arcee slowly shook her head. She slowly began to back away from the one she wanted to always be with. Her spark flared as Bumblebee said this to her.

"I thought you wanted sparklings though Arcee?" typed Bumblebee.

"Yes, I wanted yours!" she cried.

Bumblebee paused for a moment as she said this. It was hard for him to say this, but they could not be together not like this and so, even thought it pained him to say this, he said-

"But it is the only way."

Arcee then shook her head and anger began to swell in her. She then glared harshly at Bumblebee as if he was one of the high council them self.

"How dare you Bumblebee!" She cried out. "How dare you be like them! You are the LAST bot I expected to be FOR this!!"

"But Arcee it is for our race," typed Bumblebee trying to make her listen.

But Arcee didn't want to listen. She just wanted to get away and mostly . . . from him. Arcee then let out her anger and sorrow and slapped Bumblebee across the face hard enough to make his head turn a hard right. He couldn't believe she had done this to him, but she was right to do so.

She then ran off just crying her optics out. She couldn't believe all this was happening to her. First her so-called 'duty' and then next, to make it all worse her, her boyfriend was for it . . . how could this all happen to her?! There was certainly a lot of pressure on her being the only femme left!

* * *

Bumblebee came walking in holding his cheek and so Jazz just had to ask- 

"I take it your 'talk' didn't go so well huh?"

Bumblebee just sat in a dark corner looking ever so sad and so when people saw him they asked Jazz what happened and he just said trouble with Arcee.

"Sorry about all that them," sighed Prowl. "What exactly did you say to her?"

Bumblebee then turned away from his comrades. He was so ashamed. Optimus then had seen Bumblebee and so was concerned. He knew of his love for Arcee and now the high council has forced the two of them away . . . Optimus knew he had to stop this.

Optimus left and came to the high council to stop this if he could just convince them it was wrong.

"Optimus Prime . . . we haven't been expecting you for quite some time now."

"I know, but I much tell you what you are doing is not right!" pointed Optimus.

"You just don't understand Prime that it is the only way," they said.

"We can look for the allspark though," said Optimus.

"But how long will that take you Prime?" they asked. "Too long that is what. When you are gone it will be the perfect opportunity for the decepticons to come in and destroy us."

"But Megatron is gone," said Optimus. "I see no threat without him."

"Nay Prime. Your nephew, Megatron's son, is just like his father. Starscream is smart and will know of this. Ever the decepticons are crafty."

"I know this, but-" started Optimus.

"But nothing," they cut him off. "We have decided you are to be the first to have a sparkling with Arcee."

Optimus froze as he heard this. He looked at them all as if they were crazed. He couldn't hardly believe they had just said this to him. When he finally got up the right words to say he said-

"Are you insane?!!! Arcee is like a daughter to me. She's old enough to be my daughter!! And besides I already have a child."

"Ah, but this child all will know where he or she stands," they said.

"Are you saying that my son-?!" started Optimus.

"Prime we all know what happened to your wife Elita One," they said.

Optimus just sighed and bowed his head remembering what foul thing happened to her. He then looked back at them and said-

"Yes . . . I remember, but that still does not mean-!"

"It means we will know for sure which sparkling is yours or not," they said. "Now this is an order Optimus Prime. This is for your race and to win against the decepticons. We need more sparklings . . . strong ones and you will have a strong one."

"So are you saying Hot Shot is weak?!" asked Optimus. "He is MY child!"

"Optimus," they halted him from his temper. "We all know the dealings with Hot Shot and so . . ."

"And so what?!" asked Optimus.

"And so one can never be sure, and he is gone Prime. We do not know where your heir is. He could be dead for all we know" they said with dark optics.

Optimus hated them assuming like they did. How could they? who did they think they were?! But none the less Optimus had to obey.

"So this is the only way huh?" sighed Optimus.

"Yes, and being the leader of the autobots Prime I suggest you obey your orders 'less you end up like your brother," they said.

"Don't you DARE speak of him or even compare him to me!" shot back Optimus pointing at them all.

"Then obey us . . . it is for your race," they said.

"I understand sirs," sighed Optimus with a bow and then left.

Optimus couldn't believe this more. Who were they to command him to do such a thing. It just wasn't right and in so many ways. Why him? All he ever wanted to do was try and help her get out of this situation, but the high council seemed to have already made up their minds.

Optimus was in thought for so long and he knew that the others needed to know and so told them.

"You can't be serious Prime," chuckled Ironhide.

But Optimus just glared at him with tired yet serious optics. Ironhide's face then became stern and so said-

"Well then who shall be after you?"

"I would think Jazz since he is second-in-command," sighed Optimus. "But this is not about who is going next. This is about Arcee and respecting her. Would she want us doing this to her?"

"But like you said she has no choice right?" asked Prowl.

"I don't know what to say Prowl," sighed Optimus crossing his arms and bowing his head.

All just sighed and bowed their heads. None could think of a way to stop this and thinking of Optimus and Arcee together just wasn't right and wasn't helping. Bumblebee kept quiet most of the time though. Ever he was quiet and so none could tell what he was thinking in the darkness he sat in for so long.

Everyone wished for things to get back to normal, but ever since this stupid war nothing could ever be normal. Optimus knew he had to tell Arcee for he did not want the high council to tell her. He remembered what happened last time they told her anything. So he confronted her and told her about her mates and she wasn't too happy, but she tried to hold herself together no matter how hard it was she still stood tall . . . or at least tried to.

"So when . . . are we supposed to . . ." she couldn't find the words to say or even look at her commander as she spoke with Optimus.

"Tomorrow," gulped Optimus. "I am so sorry."

"Yea I'm sure," cried Arcee turning even more away from him.

Optimus knew he could say no more and so left her and only dreaded the next day. When the next day came Arcee was escorted to Optimus' room and there he waited for her. When she came to him she was so nervous and Optimus could understand why.

"Well . . . here I am," she said her gaze still not capable of looking into his.

"Yes," sighed Optimus looking around ever so uneasy.

"C-can we just get it over with," said Arcee her voice and body trembling.

Optimus then reached out and touched her arm and found she was trembling greatly.

"You're trembling," said Optimus. "You know it is not . . . so bad."

"I . . . I know it's just . . . it's my first time," she gasped out her sorrowful emotion ready to burst out.

"Arcee I . . ." started Optimus as he came closer to her.

"Please," she cried finally looking at him. "Don't do this."

Optimus then placed his hand on the side of her face ever so gently and felt her face tremble at his touch. He could only say-

"I'm sorry . . ."

Optimus then grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him. Arcee let out a little yelp as Optimus took her in his embrace. Optimus then tossed his head back and forth like he was looking for someone who might be watching. No one was and so he took off running.

He ran out of his room and took Arcee with him. He headed out to the shipping area and there found a nice ship big enough to get her half across the universe and small enough to go unnoticed by radar and quick enough to get away from any chase. He then pulled her in front of him and made sure she starred closely into his optics as he told her what to do.

"Now take this ship and get away, far away from here. Go anywhere that is safe!" said Optimus telling her what to do.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Arcee things happening so fast.

Optimus then straightened and just smiled. He looked at Arcee as if she was his own daughter.

"Because you are like a daughter to me and I will not have anyone make it more than that. I want to best for you and right now the best for you is to flee from us . . . perhaps later you can return, but I wish you not."

"Thank-you sir," smiled Arcee as she embraced Optimus in a hug.

Optimus wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight and motioned good-bye. He then looked at her and smiled saying-

"Be safe daughter."

Arcee just smiled and shook her head. She then turned and got on the ship, but before the door closed she turned and said-

"I don't care what the law says . . . you were the right Prime."

Optimus just smiled and so waved as she turned and left the planet. When the ship left the atmosphere the high council came running up saying-

"Who was that?!"

"Arcee," smiled Optimus.

"WHAT?!!" they gasped. "Well you have to go get here! She is our last chance to save our race!"

"I will send out a search party," said Optimus placing his hands behind his back and turning.

"Good, you do that," they said.

"For the allspark," continued Optimus.

They had nothing to say now. Optimus had made up HIS mind and he was not changing it. He had no regret on what he did. He knew it was the right thing. Something inside him told him this . . . it must have been Primus for He was the one who always knew what to do.

* * *

Alex was scared stiff, he did not want to be there with the decepticons, but he was and there was nothing he could do about it. He was on a metal table and bound to it. His arms stretched out on arm rests of some sort. Oh he prayed he was not going to get dissected. 

"Relax young Prime," smiled Shockwave as he turned to him. "I will not hurt you . . . as long as you cooperate you will be fine."

"What do you want from me?!" cried Alex his heart . . . or . . . allspark began to beat faster as fear of what was to become of him crept in.

"Oh . . . just part of you," He said coming closer to him.

"My heart?!" gasped Alex. "You want to take the allspark?!!"

"Oh no," smiled Shockwave shaking his head. "The others might want that but I am more interesting in _you_."

He then tightened the bonds around Alex's wrists and said-

"If I remember correctly about Primus His tears are that of good, that is how he created the first thirteen, but his blood . . . is that of wrath."

The bonds then began to tighten tighter and tighter till blood began to drip down into containers Shockwave needed for an _experiment_. Alex began to show the pain on his face as his mouth gapped wide open s he began to bleed.

"Ah . . . good, good," smiled Shockwave seeing he was getting what he wanted.

* * *

"What do you mean he was taken?!" gasped Optimus. 

"Who's this?" asked Sam as he and Makeala gazed at a new autobot member who resembled a police car like Barricade, but lighter.

"I am Prowl young ones, but now is not the time to get acquainted," he said turning his attention elsewhere.

Sam and Makeala heard what the autobots were talking about and heard Alex had been taken. They stayed back and just waited for them to make their plan on how to save him.

"We need to save him!" cried Hot Shot. "They might try and take the allspark out of him and if they do then he dies and we will cease to exist!"

"We can't let them do that Prime!" said Ironhide turning to him with his weapons ready.

Everything was happening so quick it was hard to think. Optimus sighed and looked at his men and so said-

"If you can find out where the decepticons are hiding then we shall go as quickly as possible to save him."

"YES!" smiled Hot Shot as all ran off. "Bumblebee you're with me."

As they all left Optimus starred down and saw Sam and Makeala looking at him. Sam then asked-

"What can we do Optimus?"

"Tell his father. He needs to hear it from his own kind, but please . . . break it to him easily," warned Optimus.

"Don't worry Prime, we will," smiled Sam as they left.

* * *

"There . . . that is quite enough don't you think so little Primus," smiled Shockwave showing all the blood he took from him. 

"You know I have a name. It's Alex!" growled Alex tired of being so weak and useless.

"Well you human names are always so . . . wormish and so I shall call you by your true name if you don't mind. It should be an honor to you," he murmured as he placed his blood elsewhere. "You know the other decepticons don't know I have you just yet."

"W-why?" asked Alex.

"Because I want to make sure I can get all I can from you for a _project_ I am doing of my own before they . . . well . . . you know," he said. "It's only logical on what they are going to do to you."

"What . . . kill me?!" gulped Alex.

"Precisely," grinned Shockwave turning to tend to other things.

He then left the room and their Alex lay just moments away from death. Nothing to think about but what if he hadn't got caught up in all this mess and what if someone else was Primus. It just didn't seem right that he was chosen to be Primus . . . why not someone else? As Alex moped to himself he could have sworn he heard the slight sound of a 'psp'

He halted and tried to listen for another, but when none came he continued to mope. Then he heard another and his heart skipped a beat. He looked around and saw no one. Perhaps they were invisible . . . or they were a very good hider.

Then out of a small vent crept a slim, curvey, and abit tall transformer one he had never seen before. Alex gasped, but kept quiet. It was way too curvey to be like the other transformers he had seen and so he guessed it must have been . . . it couldn't have been! . . . it was! . . . a femme!

"Hold still," she said releasing him.

As Alex jumped from off the table she took him and pushed him up into the vents.

"Hurry, make your way out!" she whispered to him in cybertronian clearly she knew he could understand.

Alex's mouth was still wide open as he did this. He shook his head yes and so crawled out not knowing where it lead. He finally made his way outside and to a empty road. He just stood their gazing out into emptiness.

Where was he to go and how far was he going to get till they find he had gone and come searching for him? But then . . . something pulled up beside him. It was a strange looking alien cycle or something like it.

"Get in," she said opening her door.

And so he hopped on her and a shield of some sort closed on him and she drove off. She was fast she was and Alex didn't even know if she was good or not, but something inside him made him think she was . . . must have been Primus. As the sped off down the road as the night progressed she all the sudden stopped and ordered him to get out. He did and so backed away from her as she transformed in a flash and went into attack position.

"So . . . are things different now?" she asked speaking to someone.

Alex then looked before her and saw . . . the autobots!

"Hot Shot!!" smiled Alex trying to run to him, but she just stopped him.

"Hold on there human," she halted not clearly trusting them just yet.

"Alex!" smiled Hot Shot overjoyed to see him, but more surprised to see her.

"Yes . . . things have," said Optimus gazing at the well trained femme. "Arcee."

"Arcee?!" gasped Alex looking up at her . . . he remembered hearing about her.

As Arcee put her weapons away she smiled as Optimus said-

"I see you received my message."

"Yes and I was wondering if I should come or not, but I thought to myself 'hey this is Optimus Prime the one bot who truly cared' that and I figured no harm could come to me since the high council is still back on cybertron."

She then let out a small chuckled and just looked at everyone. She sighed and said-

"So . . . I take it I have much to get caught up on huh?"

"Oh yea," smiled Hot Shot.

And so they told Acree about all that had happened. About Mission city, Jazz's death, the battle for the allspark, the dealings with Alex and who he was which also caught her off-guard. Alex also told everyone of what Shockwave did to him. They couldn't figure out what he wanted with Alex's blood, but they feared they would find out soon enough.

Acree also told of how she had heard about Alex and his importance. She told them of how she couldn't find a proper disguise and they wanted her close to Alex for more protection and so they had no choice but to force her to become his bike which she didn't mind one bit. She thought Gary had a nice taste for bikes. She liked the size, it was hug so she wouldn't be completely small, but it was tan with red so she could look a bit like the femme she was.

Now Hot Shot was still his main protector and Arcee was many a time in the ark but if Hot Shot ever needed help she would always be there for him. Bumblebee became even more quiet the more she was there. He wondered if she even noticed him at all, but what he didn't know is that she had but she refused to let her old feelings sturr for him. After she left cybertron she decided to forget Bumblebee and that it was a mistake to ever love him in the first place . . . that their big sisters chose wrong who they should be with . . . but the more she saw him . . . the more she was reminded of her sister.

She kept seeing her sister and his bringing them together when they were little and making them play dress-up like they were getting married and then later when they were in their teens they were there to set everything right . . . but she guessed without their sisters thee to help them out things just fell apart. That was a reason she wanted to stay clear of him. So she spent most of her time with Makeala . . . she liked her. She was glad to have a female friend after so long being stuck with nothing but men.

Makeala liked her to. She was like a sister to her, but even sisters could tell something was troubling the other.

"What is it Acree?" asked Makeala.

"Oh . . . nothing," sighed Arcee.

"Oh don't give me that," teased Makeala. "It's Bee isn't it?"

"Yes," cried Arcee. "A part of me wants him to leave so I can never see him again . . ."

"And the other part wants to run up and embrace him and never let go right?" smiled Makeala.

Arcee shook her head replying 'yes'. Makeala just smiled and said-

"So why don't you do that?"

"The last thing I ever gave him before I left was one hard slap across that face," said Acree.

"Oh . . . I see," shook Makeala understanding. "And you've never tried to work it out?"

"No, I couldn't. I've been gone for a milliennia," Arcee reminded her.

She then glanced over across the room where Bumblebee and Sam were speaking with one another. She then cast her optics down and said-

"I'm through with men."

"Ah, but are they through with you?" smiled Makeala. "Don't give up on Bumblebee Acree. I'm sure he still cares for you deep down inside."

"Well . . . you should have heard what he said to me before I hit him," chuckled Acree.

"That bad huh?"

"Oh yea," smiled Arcee.

"Well . . . I don't know if I can help you there girl," sighed Makeala. "Me and Sam have our ups and downs, but we always kiss and make up."

"Kiss and make up?" Arcee cocked her head in confusion.

"It's a figure of speech," sighed Makeala. "You'll learn soon enough."

Bumblebee and Sam were having their own little 'talk' about Acree themselves.

"Whohoa, you told her that!" laughed Sam. "Man no wonder why she's pissed off at you."

Bumblebee just looked at him with the 'don't laugh it's not that funny!' look. Sam stopped and so said-

"So why don't you just kiss and make up? Me and Makeala do it all the time and it seems to work out for us."

"It's not that simple," said Bumblebee from various stations.

"Well maybe if you can talk better I mean what happened? After the fight for the allspark you were talking, but then when Ratchet when to check up on you to find out how you can't talk again . . . shame really."

"I would love to talk you know!" played Bumblebee.

"Yea . . . I know . . . so . . . was it _that_ serious Bee?" asked Sam.

"Oh, like you wouldn't believe," sighed Bumblebee remembering. "We were in love once . . . I wanted to marry her once."

"And . . . now you don't?" asked Sam.

"No . . . it's just . . . it's been so long a milliennia to be exactly!" played Bumblebee. "I can't look at her after what I last said to her . . . I'm afraid she has never forgiven me."

"Well have you asked?" asked Sam.

"I couldn't . . . she had left before I could do or say anything," played Bumblebee.

"Then ask her," said Sam leaning back. "It's not really that hard. Just find a quiet place just you two alone and tell her you're sorry."

Bumblebee then gazed at Arcee who sat with Makeala across the room. She glanced at him and he quickly turned away saying-

"I can't, I can't!"

"Look! If you can fight killer robots twice your size then you CAN tell a skinny little female robot that your sorry!" said Sam pushing the obvious in Bumblebee's face.

"So if he asked for your forgiveness would you accept?" asked Makeala.

Arcee then glanced at Bumblebee and saw him quickly turn away. She then sighed and said-

"Yea . . . I guess, but like he will talk to me . . . he never does now."

Later on Makeala and Sam had managed to make the two actually go to each other. They were acting like their older sisters a lot and they didn't even know it. Bumblebee called Acree out in a junkyard where no one would see them and they would be alone. Arcee just smiled and wondered why.

"So why again did you call me out here in a junkyard?" she chuckled coming to him.

"#1 because no one will see or hear us, #2 I wanted to talk to you alone, #3 it is away from the ark," said Bumblebee from various stations.

"Okay what do you want?" asked Acree crossing her arms.

"To ask you . . ." started Bumblebee, but he was stuck . . . he couldn't say.

"There you see," she said flapping her arms to her sides. "If you would just get over your fear and say what you were meaning to say then-"

"Will you forgive me Acree?" he blurted out.

"Well it's about time," she sighed.

"I was wrong. I didn't know why I said those things to you . . ."

"I do," she said stopping him. "You were scared. You knew you couldn't have me and so you folded under pressure and decided to not hurt yourself in fighting for me."

"I . . . I," tried Bumblebee, but couldn't speak.

"What happened to us Bumblebee?" asked Arcee coming closer to him. "We were the cutest couple three milliennias running and so in love . . . people thought we were gonna get married."

"So did I," said Bumblebee taking Arcee by surprise as he gazed at her with sorry blue optics.

Arcee didn't know what to say to that. What could she say. She didn't even know if she wanted things to start over like before for what would happen if they did?

"Arcee I will fight for you now. I am stronger . . . if I can fight decepticons twice my size I can fight for you," he said. "Let's start over."

Arcee just sighed throwing her hands up in the air and rolling her optics.

"Uh! I can't do this. No, no!"

She turned to leave but Bumblebee grabbed her hand tightly and made sure she knew he wasn't going to let go and give up.

"I'm not going to give up on you. I will fight I said," he said so sure of himself.

Arcee had never seen Bumblebee so sure before, but what he did later was something she hadn't expected. Bumblebee knelt down on one knee and asked her-

"Will you marry me Arcee?"

Arcee was speechless. How could he be saying this? and why now?!

"W-what are you . . . are you serious?!"

"More serious then I ever have been," swallowed Bumblebee praying she'd say yes.

"Don't you think it's the wrong time to be asking this of me?" asked Arcee.

Bumblebee then stood back up and looked into her optics and said-

"I don't care what you say I only know one thing is true and right . . . and that is for you to become my wife like our sisters, Primus bless them for they were right, intended us to be."

Arcee then began to cry as she remembered their sisters. She missed them dearly and so did he. Bumblebee then made another bold move. He pushed Arcee into him and kissed her full on holding her so tightly and so close to his body.

Another unexpected thing, but Arcee just wrapped her arms around his neck and welcomed the unexpected.

**Hot Shot's girl: Yea that right there was a chapter dedicated to my Bumblebee and Arcee couple. I wanted a lovey dovey chapter in this story and so here it is. Yes I know there was quite a bit of drama in here but don't worry the strange stuff will continue in the next chapter so enjoy till then, bye.**


	16. Last Chance

Bumblebee and Arcee had gone back to the ark the next day. None really knew where they had been or even cared that much for they knew they could take care of themselves and handle their own. They trusted them and knew that whatever they did it was nothing wrong or decepticon-like, but I have to say when they walked through the ship's door holding each other's hands and never leaving each other's side it got many wonders as to why they were acting or were so close. Both were smiling as all could see when they came to everyone and so they just had to ask what happened.

It was a Saturday and so Sam, Makeala, and Alex were their with them when they came in. It was early, but all were awake enough to catch what they had to say. Bumblebee began trying to tell them their situation through his radio stations-

"Um . . . guys . . . I have to tell you all something. Well . . . you see."

"Come on and spit it out Bumblebee," sighed Ironhide tired of his stuttering.

"Well . . . me and Arcee . . . we, um, went to, I mean we, um," he couldn't say anything, he was so nervous.

"We got married!" squealed Arcee shaking Bumblebee's arm tightly.

Well everyone was caught off-guard as she said this, but at least she spit it out unlike Bumblebee. After the shock they finally managed to get up their congratulations.

"That is great!" smiled Makeala as she ran up and hugged Arcee.

"Yes, thank-you for your advice Makeala," smiled Arcee as she bent down to her a bit. "I'm glad you talked me into meeting with him."

She then stood up straight and gazed at Sam. She smiled and said-

"And I thank-you Sam for giving Bumblebee the courage to ask me. I don't think he would have done that on his own."

"Well, just glad I can help," smiled Sam poking his chin out so macho like.

"Hey I'm not gonna lose my family motorcycle am I?" asked Alex seeing Acree was it.

"Yea and what about me?!" gasped Sam realizing things. "I need a car!"

"Don't worry. We'll be your vehicles still," smiled Arcee turning to Bumblebee. "But could you visit each other often?"

Bumblebee just smiled as his wife smiled at him with the most beautiful blue optics a femme could ever have. He then gave Arcee one of the many kisses he had already that morning or last night and many more he wanted to give later on in the day.

"Hey, since they're our vehicles does that mean we're like in-laws?" asked Sam turning to Alex.

Alex just threw his head back and laughed. He just smiled and put that thought in mind.

"Well I guess so," chuckled Alex. "But then I want her back by eight."

"Come on, give the new couple a break," said Sam.

"Oh I'm just kidding," laughed Alex. "She can visit as long as she wants I'm sure dad won't mind now that he knows who you guys are. Besides I have Hot Shot with me right?"

"You got that right," smiled Hot Shot crossing his arms and standing tall behind Alex.

"Well I'm glad to see you two happy again," smiled Ironhide. "It's better to see you this way."

Acree then placed her head on Bumblebee's chest and just sighed more in love with him than ever. Bumblebee then placed his chin gently on top of her head and did the same. He just held her in his arms and never wanted to let go now that he had her again.

"Well perhaps we should leave you two alone," suggested Ratchet looking at everyone and turning to leave.

"Yea, you're right," said Ironhide getting up and leaving.

"Come on Alex and Sam," signaled Makeala with a flick of her head. "I know a great party we can go to."

"Alright," smiled Alex and Sam.

"We're gonna need to use your car Alex," said Sam. "Since my car is . . . yea, you know."

"Well I'm sure Hot Shot doesn't mind right?" asked Alex turning to him.

"The more the merrier right," smiled Hot Shot with a thumbs up.

"Be careful," said Optimus seeing them getting ready to leave. "Make sure they all get safely home Hot Shot."

"I will," smiled Hot Shot as he transformed and allowed them to get in.

And so they went to the party Makeala suggested and they enjoyed it till it became too late and they had to go home. Hot Shot dropped off Sam, who still didn't have a car to get him yet, and Makeala. He was on his way home with Alex when something caught his attention. Down a road he saw some nice cars with a human crowd.

He wondered what was going on. Alex didn't like the looks of it so wanted Hot Shot to stay away.

"I wouldn't if I were you," said Alex. "It looks like illegal racing to me. There's a gang who does this."

"Well then all the better to check it out," smiled Hot Shot as he turned in the road and came to the 'party'.

Alex sat so far back in his seat he could practically fall right through it. He sunk in his seat as well hoping no one would see him. Hot Shot just chuckled and said-

"Relax will ya Alex. My windows are nice an tinted to where no one can hardly see you."

"If you say so," sighed Alex rolling his eyes really wanting to get out of there and back home.

Alex looked around at all the attention Hot Shot was drawing to himself as he drove around looking at the other cars who seemed to only shadow him. He was so confident on his looks and so proud that everyone else seemed to be just dirt to him.

"Huh, these cars are nothing compared to me," he smiled.

"Mhm, I'm sure, now can we get out of here?!" asked Alex.

Hot Shot then stopped and saw a very nice looking blue car come driving up close to him to the human group behind him. He heard the roar of the engine and trills of thrill just went through his body seeing it. When the human owner stepped out he only got more seeing he looked experienced enough in street racing. His body ached for speed now and to beat him.

"Who is that?!" asked Hot Shot getting Alex's attention to him.

When Alex made sure he had a good look at him he gasped and sunk even more in his seat. He looked as if he was trying to avoid being seen . . . he probably was.

"Oh my . . . that's . . . that's Chase's big brother Derek!!" he gasped glancing at him every now and then. "See!"

Hot Shot then saw Chase join his brother in a hand shake he was unfamiliar with. They must be family for their resemblance and closeness. Hot Shot only smiled though as all looked at his car like it was the fastest and coolest thing on earth. He just wanted to show them how wrong they were.

"Get out of here Hot Shot!" whined Alex.

"No, I wanna see what he's got," smiled Hot Shot moving closer to him.

"I order you in the name of PRIMUS, yea ME to LEAVE!!" cried Alex.

"Hey, you haven't produced any sparkling so technically you're not Primus yet. Primus created us and well . . . you haven't yet," smiled Hot Shot not listening.

"Hot Shot!!" growled Alex gripping the steering wheel so tight.

"Hey," said Hot Shot to Chase and his brother Derek.

Both turned to him and instantly Chase recognize the car and who it was owned by.

"Alex?" wondered Chase trying to look through the windows, but hardly saw him. "I never pegged you for a racing sort."

Alex looked at him and shook his head back and forth saying-

"No, no, no, no!"

"Oh yea, I do it _all_ the time," smiled Hot Shot speaking through Alex.

"What?!" gasped Alex. "NO, NO!!"

He was not heard though. All was heard was Hot Shot's taunting voice.

"So my little bro said you had a nice ride," smiled Derek as he placed his hand on the side of the door.

"Hands off fleshling," grumbled Hot Shot.

"Fleshing? . . . okay alien," chuckled Derek backing away. "I understand. If anyone touched my little darling I'd cut them in two."

Chase then whispered something in his ear and so Derek turned back to Hot Shot and said-

"My little bro also has been wanting a set of twenties for his own. If fact . . . he's been wanting yours."

"What can I say . . . I have a hot car," smirked Hot Shot.

Alex had it. He threw up his arms and rolled his eyes and he sank in his seat and just let Hot Shot handle things since he couldn't say anything.

"How 'bout we race for cars?" smiled Derek.

"Psh, I don't want that hunk of metal car of yours. It's winning gets me . . . I mean my car. If I in I just get the satisfaction in seeing your long losing face," smirked Hot Shot.

"Hm . . . you don't want anything just to see me losing face huh?" thought Derek of the offer. "Deal," he smiled holding his hand out.

Hot Shot just gazed at his hand and knew he couldn't get Alex to shake it and so he just revved up his engines and drove to the finish line.

"You're just a little Hot Shot aren't ya," smiled Derek scanning his attitude.

"You can say that," smirked Hot Shot.

"Hot Shot are you crazy?!" gasped Alex pulling at his hair. "If I lose . . . or YOU lose I will have NO car and NO protection REMEMBER?!!"

"Relax will ya," smiled Hot Shot. "I know what I'm doing and besides . . . no one can beat me. I'm the fastest being in the universe."

Alex just sunk in his seat further. He couldn't believe what was happening. They had been gone for a long while and he was surprised his dad hadn't come looking for him yet. Alex began to look around wondering if he would come, but so far . . . no dad.

"You ready Moore?" asked Chase as he raised his hand.

Hot Shot spoke nothing he just inched upward a bit.

"I take that as a yes . . . prepare to lose your ride loser," smiled Chase.

Alex then looked over at Derek in his car. He just smiled his macho look like he wasn't gonna lose and so Alex prayed Hot Shot knew what he was doing. I mean he was a super advanced alien robot he should know . . . right? But the thing was humans could always surprise the transformers.

"GO!" cried Chase letting his arm fall and the rubber burn.

Both cars sped out at a equal pace and same distance. They drove the same and so went in to the turns. Hot Shot was a bit unfamiliar with this part of town, but managed to adjust well. Derek took the lead and Hot Shot let him.

"Hot Shot what are you doing?!!!" cried Alex. "I am going to LOSE you!!"

"Just trust me," smiled Hot Shot.

Derek made a fir distance between him and Hot Shot. He looked at him in the rearview mirror and just smiled seeing how far behind he was from his tailpipe. He was just far enough where he could see him as a small ball.

"Hm, hello new ride," smiled Chase seeing his brother pulling up to the finish line.

Derek came to the finish line and readied to pass it when . . . out of the blue . . . That black car came driving up next to him . . . BACKWARDS!! Alex was wide eyed as this happened and just watched Derek's dumb-stuck face as Hot Shot sped up and passed him with ease. Hot Shot passed the finish line driving backwards. He then went into a hard turn to straighten him out and he was fine.

The crowd was cheering as smoke settled around Hot Shot from his burning rubber move. Hot Shot just smiled as the crowd adored him. Haa, he loved the humans affection for him. They were so expressive to their favorites and indeed Hot Shot received first prize.

"Man he school you Chase," laughed one of his friends seeing his dumb-struck face along with his brother.

"Hey . . . you did it!" smiled Alex. "Can we leave now?"

Hot Shot glanced over at Derek who was even more dumb-struck than his brother. Hot Shot smiled in satisfaction and then began to drive off.

"Yes . . . now we can."

Alex smiled and sighed plopping back in his seat. He then sighed and said-

"That was sweet though Hot Shot."

"Thanks Alex," smiled Alex. "And thanks for keeping quiet."

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny," said Alex in sarcasm.

After a couple of laughs and a couple of yards Hot Shot found himself a roadblock. Hot Shot stopped and only complained about inappropriate parking.

"Aw, come on . . . who put this stupid truck trailer in the way?!" complained Hot Shot not really wanting to go back the other way to go home.

Then both turn their gazes as they heard a door open . . . a truck door, and a all-too-familiar person step out.

"Dad?!" gulped Alex seeing his dad step out of Optimus.

Gary came up to Alex who still sat in Hot Shot in fear of his angry father. Gary crossed his arms and said not a word. Alex sunk even lower down as he realized that he and Hot Shot were . . . busted. Optimus sat their too just gazing at the boys . . . he was just as mad as Gary.

Both Hot Shot and Alex gulped seeing their fathers angry looks. Optimus was the first to speak to them-

"How many times are you going to carelessly take Alex or our maker Primus to your nonsense races?!"

"They're not nonsense!" shot back Hot Shot.

"Shall we take this somewhere else Optimus?" asked Gary.

"Yes," said Optimus. "To the ark, but we're making sure the both of you don't make any sudden moves."

Both didn't really get what he meant by that but knew it wasn't going to be anything too nice right now. Hot Shot and Alex were carried back to the ark in Optimus' trailer and boy were they embarrassed. Just like some prison.

"Primus this is embarrassing!" grumbled Hot Shot.

"You're telling me!" growled Alex mad at his dad for making him get in with Hot Shot and mad at Hot Shot for causing him to get in so much trouble.

Before they got to the ark though they felt them stop and so then Gary let them out. Hot Shot drove out and after letting Alex out transformed and wondered why they stopped just a few miles away from the ark. Optimus then also transformed and stood before the both of them.

"Why are we here?" asked Hot Shot.

"Hot Shot you are no longer going to maintain your role as Alex's protector," said Optimus.

"What?! You can't do that!" cried Hot Shot of all this nonsense.

"Oh I can and I will. You have had plenty of chances to redeem yourself and prove you are responsible, but you only proved how careless you are . . . I was wrong to give him to you," admitted Optimus.

"You're with him?!" gasped Hot Shot looking at Gary.

"I'm sorry son, but I want only the best for my son and make sure he is out of harms way," said Gary.

"WHAT?!!" cried Hot Shot. "Alex is not just some antique you put away in a safe place so that he can just collect dust! He is a real human being and soon, as you guys say, going to be making sparks soon. He is Primus . . . how do you think Primus got where he was . . . by being careful . . . NO, he was just like you or me. He was a fighter and protected himself. He didn't sit away and hide!"

"But Alex doesn't know how to protect himself so we must. You aren't doing such a good job Hot Shot so I am having Arcee watch over him," said Optimus.

"WHAT?!! you can't be serious!" cried Hot Shot rolling his optics. "I'm getting replaced by a femme?! Optimus she is about half my size and weaker than I. You expect her to-"

"At least she is responsible," said Optimus. "She will do just fine, but if you can prove you're ready to protect this child then perhaps I will let you join Arcee."

"I don't have to prove anything to you father!" pointed Hot Shot so harshly. "Just look at Alex and tell me who . . . or what he is!"

Hot Shot then turned, transformed and drove off. Optimus only sighed. Hot Shot was always like this when he didn't get what he wanted, but it was his own fault for losing custody to protect him. He was just too reckless and needed to grow up.

"Hot Shot," said Alex wanting to go after him.

"Let him go son," said Gary stopping him. "But as for you, you are grounded."

Gary and Alex then walked off. Optimus watched them leave and watched Alex get upset by a simple restriction of humanity's laws. He then remembered what Hot Shot had said. Optimus comprehended this for a moment.

He then smiled realized Hot Shot had actually said something that made sense. He was right. What Hot Shot meant was Alex was still a human. Even though he was Primus he was not a transformer and Optimus ever wondered if he would be and how he was going to change into their creator.

Optimus worried about this later though. Now was not the time to think of it. He then sighed seeing things all just fall apart getting both his child and his maker angered at him. What a day, what a day.

He hopped the next day would be better. Everything cool down and all see things his way. He was sure Arcee would watch over him well, but the decepticons were moving so fast and his still didn't understand why Shockwave wanted Alex's blood . . . but feared he soon would. He just hopped the decepticons would leave Alex until they could get him to cybertron for some real protection from those who stayed behind.


	17. Something Wrong

Alex stayed in his room the whole day. Gary couldn't even get his son to come out to eat. He called him in for dinner but still there was no response. He had enough of it and so he came to Alex's room and knocked on his door saying-

"Alex, Alex?"

"Go away!" came a grumpy response.

Gary sighed and so entered his son's room.

"Alex," he said coming to his son who sat on his bed just crossing his arms, seemingly must have been there for a long time. "You can't be like this all day. It's just ridiculous."

"Oh yea," said Alex moving over to his glove and ball. "Watch me!"

"Hhh, Alex," sighed Gary turning to his son.

"What is it you want from me?!" asked Alex raising his tone of voice. "God, you're just like the autobots. You want everything from me . . . things I can't give you. I'm not perfect dad!"

"I'm not telling you to be," said Gary.

"Then why did you ground me?!" asked Alex.

"You and Hot Shot disobeyed us. You were supposed to be home by this time but you weren't . . . Me and Optimus Prime were petrified . . . we thought we had lost our sons. We care about you and that is why we punish you," said Gary ever serious.

"But dad it wasn't MY fault. Hot Shot wouldn't leave when I—" started Alex.

"I don't care whose fault it was Alex," said Gary. "What would have happened if those bad transformers—"

"Decepticons," corrected Alex.

"Decepticons, whatever, but like I was saying . . . what if they had caught you?! I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you and neither could Optimus 'cause he made a promise to you and to me that he would protect you. Now according to him Primes always keep their word," said Gary.

"Then why don't you become one . . . if you're not already!" growled Alex walking to the other side of his room.

"Alex," sighed Gary turning to him. "Will you lighten up?"

"Why should I?" asked Alex. "Optimus had just banned Hot Shot from protecting me!"

"Well if you ask me he wasn't doing such a good job in the first place," said Gary.

"What?!" said Alex turning to his father.

"When you were first taken who was the one that was supposed to be protecting you?" asked Gary.

"Hot Shot, but that decepticon came out of nowhere!" backed up Alex.

"That leaves no excuse," said Gary. "It could probably happen again."

"He would never let it," snarled Alex. "Us two . . . we're like brothers."

"Well you're not!" said Gary.

"You'd never understand dad!" said Alex. "We both always wanted a brother. He always wanted a little brother and I an older brother."

Alex smiled just thinking of Hot Shot as his big brother and he Hot Shot's little brother. Gary just had a straight emotionless face as Alex spoke about this like he knew more than the obvious and known. Alex paid no mind to his father though till Alex remembered it was his father's fault he couldn't be with his _brother _anymore.

"It's all YOUR fault!" Alex shouted pointing his index finger at his father. "All we were doing was having fun and we were as safe as could be, but you had to ruin everything. I hate you! I hate Optimus! I hate all stupid fathers!"

"You say that now son, but wait till you become one," said Gary.

"Who said I'll ever?!" scoffed Alex his eyes dark.

"You will," said Gary. "I know it, the autobots know it. It's only a matter of time. Maybe then you'll change your out-look on us."

Gary then left his son alone to think to himself. Alex did. He was so mixed though. His emotions fought for control.

He was sad because Hot Shot couldn't be his protector anymore. He was mad at Optimus for taking him away and his dad for grounding him for something he didn't do. He was scared about being a father for he new his dad was right about that. He was going to be a father . . . and very soon.

He was Primus the creator of the transformers. They needed him to create other and more transformers and so whether he liked it or not he was going to be a father so very soon. Was he even ready to be one and how and where would he make them? Now was not a good time to be thinking of it and so he plopped on his bed and tried to get some sleep . . . if he could.

The next day he came outside and just watched his dad fix up his motorcycle for its normal check-up. Alex just sighed and watched his dad tighten some loose caps.

"Hey Alex can you hand me that wrench?" asked Gary holding his greasy hand out.

"Sure," said Alex turning and getting the wrench.

When he turned again and just about handed him the wrench he came back to his senses and dropped the wrench widening his eyes crying-

"Wait, what?! Dad . . . that's Arcee!!"

"Yea, I know, now can you hand me that wrench you dropped?" asked Gary still holding his hand out.

"B-b-but dad," shook Alex.

"It's alright Alex," smiled Arcee. "Your father asked if he could give me a check-up and I gave him permission. Don't worry; he's very thoughtful about me and so very gentle."

"O-okay," said Alex handing his dad the wrench. "So . . . how is the bike, duh, I mean Arcee?"

"She's great," smiled Gary. "Just tightening a couple loose objects."

Gary had then tightened what he could. The only thin he tried to tighten last ended up breaking his wrench. He gazed at the broken tool wide-eyed, and so did Alex.

"Oops . . . sorry," smiled Arcee.

"Yea," said Gary gazing at his useless tool now. "Well you look as good as gold to me so . . . hey . . . what is that?"

"What is it dad?" asked Alex coming closer to look.

"All this stuff," said Gary poking it a bit with the end of a screw.

"What's wrong?" asked Alex. "Was it not there before?"

"Alex if she is a complete replica of my bike then I should know her like the back of my hand. That should not be there," pointed Gary poking it a bit again.

"Ugh, you mind?" she said seeming to be a little sensitive on that spot.

"Oh, sorry Arcee," apologized Gary.

"Dad . . . She is a super advanced alien robot. She can have some 'extra stuff'," said Alex stating the obvious.

"Uh-huh, like what?" asked Gary looking up at his son placing greasy fists on his hips.

"Like . . . what kind of weapons do you have Arcee?" asked Alex.

"Well a crossbow-like blaster, a whip, and some blades," she said.

"There, you see?" smiled Alex.

"Well if you say so," sighed Gary looking back at it. "But if you ask me this is just a bunch of junk, no offense Arcee."

"None taken," smiled Arcee.

"That will only slow her down," finished Gary.

"Well it shouldn't," said Acree. "My body and weapons should fit well enough into my formation of the motorcycle I shouldn't be slowed by anything and so shouldn't have any, as you say, 'junk' on me."

"Well it's there," pointed Gary.

He then took his screw to the 'junk' and tried to peel it off her, but he soon stopped seeing it wasn't budging and so said-

"You know what I'm just gonna leave it. I don't want to break anymore of my tools."

Alex then started laughing seeing the two fight like this. Both experts on motorcycles and one . . . actually one. He couldn't help but laugh.

"I see you think this is funny," said Gary turning to his son.

"I'm sorry," laughed Alex being in need of a good laugh.

"I don't see you helping with this problem," said Gary.

"No one ever said it was a problem!" said Arcee.

Alex just continued to laugh his lungs out.

* * *

"From afar they were being watched by a fellow transformer. Even though he couldn't 'rightfully' protect him anymore he would still watch over him when he could. Just checking up on him and see how he was doing without him . . . he seemed to be doing just fine right now. Hot Shot just darkened his optics and sighed, till a familiar voice came sounding behind him-

"I thought I'd find you here."

Hot Shot turned to see his father coming to sit next to him. Optimus placed himself next to his son and looked outward to the houses Hot Shot was watching over and especially a certain one. After a sigh or two Optimus turned to Hot Shot and said-

"You know how long I've been looking for you?"

"I just wanted to see how he was doing . . . hhh, looks like he's doing just fine without me," sighed Hot Shot getting up and turning away.

"Hot Shot?" said Optimus coming up behind him seeing he had something on his mind.

"We were like brothers . . . me and Alex . . . I always wanted a brother, and just when I got one you take him away . . . why?" asked Hot Shot turning to Optimus.

"Hot Shot you have to understand what kind of danger you are putting, not only yourself but Alex too, in," said Optimus. "There is word of other decepticons have come and strong ones Hot Shot. That means there are so many looking, and coming, for him."

"So it's that you don't trust me," said Hot Shot crossing his arms. "You don't think I'm capable of protecting him."

"Hot Shot I know you can protect Alex. You would with your life if need be, but you see I never want to put you in that position. I want you BOTH safe," said Optimus trying to get through to him. "Would you not do the same son?"

Hot Shot thought about it for a very long time. He gazed outward into the open blue sky just thinking for Alex's best. He knew that if the decepticons had so many strong ones then they were getting ready to strike and move in on Alex. This Hot Shot knew for sure, he could feel it in his spark.

Hot Shot then shook his head and said-

"I'd do whatever was necessary to ensure the safety of Alex . . . even separating his brother who keeps on putting him in harm's way . . ."

He then turned to Optimus and cast his optics down in shame saying-

"I'm sorry father . . . I understand now why you did what you did. I was wrong. I was never right for him, never."

Hot Shot began to cry seeing all the wrong things he had done. How could he have been so careless?

"Oh son . . . not everything is your fault," said Optimus taking him in his arms now trying to help him see the good things. "You can't say you were never right for him. Why do you think I chose you to protect him?"

"But I struck out one too many times, as Alex says," said Hot Shot ceasing his sadness a bit.

"Yes you have," said Optimus looking into his son's sapphire optics. "But whoever said you had to give up?"

"I thought you did," said Hot Shot with a half smile.

"Well that wouldn't be too 'Prime' of me now would it?" smiled Optimus letting go but still keeping a hand on Hot Shot's shoulder.

Hot Shot just smiled. He had learned his lesson and now Optimus knew for sure he was ready to take Alex back into his care.

"I still want my little brother back though," sniffed Hot shot a bit.

"I know," smiled Optimus. "I will let you be his protector once again. Tomorrow when Arcee brings him back to the ark for his daily check-up."

"Okay," sighed Hot Shot understanding. "But why not now?"

"Hot Shot," chuckled Optimus letting him know he was skating on thin ice.

"I'm just kidding," smiled Hot Shot. "I can wait."

"Good," smiled Optimus seeing some progress in Hot Shot about patience. "Now come on son. Let's head back to the ark to prove Ironhide wrong."

He then smiled as he whispered close to him-

"I bet him you were here and he bet you were on the other side of town looking for a race. I want my money."

He then let out a laugh and transformed. Hot Shot mimicked laughing and transforming. As they drove off Hot Shot laughed-

"I didn't know you were a gambler father."

"Well . . . I only 'gamble', as you say, on things I know very well."

"Okay," smiled Hot Shot just laughing a well needed laugh as they drove off towards the ark.

* * *

That night Sam was having a sleepover/party. Alex and Makeala were invited. His other friend Miles was off on vacation with his family since summer break had just begun. All were enjoying summer break but Alex wasn't too much for going to those 'daily check-ups' of his drove him insane especially knowing he had to start creating transformer babies soon, but he decided he was going to enjoy this night with his friends.

Arcee took him there since Hot Shot was 'unavailable' at the time. She didn't mind though. She enjoyed trips to Sam's house since her husband was there, infact she always looked forward to those 'visits'. Alex would rather go in Hot Shot, but at least he got to ride the 'family bike'.

"Hey Alex," smiled Makeala as she ran up and hugged him. "Glad you made it."

"Yea, me too," smiled Alex. "Better than watching my dad and Arcee argue about 'junk' . . . well . . . actually it was kind of funny."

Makeala just laughed as Sam came to them slapping his hands saying-

"'Kay guys, party's inside. Let's go."

"Let's," smiled Makeala taking Sam's arm and heading inside.

Before heading inside Alex turned to Arcee, who was parked neatly in the back yard some yards away from Bumblebee, and asked her-

"Are you sure you'll be okay out here all night? I mean you won't be bored out of your mainframe will you?"

"I'll be fine Alex. You go have fun. I'll manage," she smiled glancing over at Bumblebee across the yard.

"Okay," said Alex heading in.

And so after everything quieted down in the Witwicky household Arcee then transformed and made her way to Bumblebee.

"Hey," she smiled placing a slim tempting leg on his hood.

Bumblebee gazed at his bride and so smiled and transformed griping her leg and softly caressed it. Arcee enjoyed the feel but soon had to stop him as she took his hand and pulled close. She then turned and headed off into the patch of trees behind their house. What they didn't know was Sam was watching and waiting.

"Hey guys, come here," he smiled.

"What is it?" asked Alex and Makeala coming to the back door with Sam.

"Look," he grinned turning back to Bumblebee and Arcee entering the trees.

"What?" asked Alex not really getting it.

"God Sam leave them alone!" groaned Makeala. "That's personal!"

"No guys, come with me," said Sam going outside.

"O . . . kay . . ." said Alex following him.

"Sam!" complained Makeala. "That is so rude!"

"Are you coming or not Makeala?" asked Sam but one step from the trees.

"Ooh, wait for me!" groaned Makeala catching up with them.

As they stepped over a couple of logs and roots Sam said-

"Okay I know you guys have wondered and wondered."

"What?" asked Alex.

Sam stopped and he and Makeala looked at him sideways. Sam then glanced at Makeala saying-

"He has no clue does he?"

Makeala just shook her head and rolled her eyes. She sighed and just continued to follow Sam. Sam stopped and turned to them saying-

"Okay guys . . . set your minds on rest you don't have to wonder anymore."

All then looked through a couple of leaves to see Bee and Cee together. Alex now knew what Sam meant.

"Oh!" he gulped his eyes widening.

Makeala rolled her eyes and sighed-

"God, Sam you are such a pervert!"

Sam just smiled and said-

"I kinda figured this out whenever she visited. The two would always disappear and so when I looked for them I found them here. I knew Bee always 'got some' whenever she came over . . . I just didn't know how."

"So-so how long do you suppose they'll be in here . . . excuse me," said Alex going a little high on 'here'.

"All night maybe," said Sam. "If They're in a really good mood, but lately Arcee's being cutting it short so it will probably be for a couple of hours."

"Uh-huh," shook Alex.

"Hee, hee, this is great," giggled Sam. "How much do you think this would sell for on tape?"

"God, you taped it?!!" gasped Makeala.

"Only twice," said Sam.

Makeala just shook her head and rolled her eyes . . . boys.

"I . . . I . . . I think we can leave now, right Sam?" asked Alex turning to him but found he wasn't there. "Sam?!"

Later on he came back with a bag full of popcorn but only got the meanest glares from Makeala.

"What?" said Sam with a mouth full of popcorn. "I got the midnight munchies."

"Mother's boy," sighed Makeala seeing the two alike in so many ways.

"Hey I resent that!" spat Sam popcorn flying everywhere.

"Whatever," sighed Makeala rolling her eyes for the hundredth time.

An hour had past and now the two began to make strange pleasureful noises. It was electrical sounding but very strange to the human ear. Sam just giggled a bit saying-

"Heh, listen to them moan."

"So . . . you have seem and listened to them . . . make love, mate, whatever, long enough you can recognize what's going on?" asked Alex.

"Uuhh . . . yea," said Sam.

"That's it! I'm leaving!" said Makeala throwing her arms up in the air and leaving.

"Dude that is so wrong," shook Alex leaving as well.

"Guys, where are you going?" asked Sam turning. "You're gonna miss Bee . . . have a . . . ah forget them."

He then turned and continued to watch the love making of the transformers and eat his popcorn. He just smiled to himself and said-

"Man I can't wait to get married."

After that day came Arcee was going to take him to the ark, but after he spent more time with Sam and Makeala. When the afternoon crept in it was time to take him to the ark.

"Bye Bee," smiled Arcee kissing him then transforming and letting Alex on.

"Good-bye," sand Bumblebee waving good-bye and transforming. "Don't take too long for another visit."

Arcee turned once last time and just smiled-

"You know I won't."

She then turned and left to take Alex to the ark. It was a beautiful day no clouds were in sight and summer seemed to show itself more and more. They drove down a quiet road and so since nothing was happening Alex began to get tired and fall asleep.

"Hey what's wrong Alex?" asked Arcee seeing this.

"Uh . . . I'm tired," groaned Alex rubbing his eyes.

"What did you do all night?" she asked. "Apparently not recharge."

"Umm," sweated Alex trying to find an excuse. "I'm feeling quite awake now."

"Oh good," smiled Arcee continuing her way down the roads.

Then something happened none had expected on that quiet road. Something or someone shot right under Arcee to make her flip but she was a skilled warrior and so transformed and caught herself in the air and Alex. She landed on the ground and set Alex on his feet.

"Uh, you okay Alex?" she asked.

"Yea," he gasped catching his breath. "Who did that?"

"I don't know," said Arcee scanning the small indent the blast caused. "It must have been decepticons."

"But I don't see them," said Alex looking around.

"Who else could it be?" asked Arcee.

Alex swallowed hard and scanned his surrounding just waiting for something to happen or someone to pop up and surely enough, out of warning, they did.

"Alex look out!!" cried Arcee pushing him away from the blast that was directed towards him.

Arcee was shot in the shoulder and so fell the the ground.

"NO!!" cried Alex seeing his protector down.

He then held his breath seeing the decepticons land all around him. What was he going to do now?! There were so many. He recognized three, Shockwave, Starscream, and Barricade but the other three he didn't know. Two looked like jets like Starscream, but the other looked like some military vehicle but he couldn't tell since they were in their robotic forms . . . it was still strange to think he was going to create these guys someday.

Starscream just smiled seeing the poor weakling femme protecting one as important as he.

"Hm, dear uncle Prime put a weakling femme in charge of the maker . . . oh what was he thinking?" smiled Starscream. "Soundwave . . . get 'im."

"Yes sir lord Starscream," said the military vehicle looking one in a very monotone voice for a transformer.

Alex couldn't do anything not even move so it was an ease for Soundwave to take him.

"This is all too easy," smirked Starscream.

"Wanna bet!" came Arcee's voice.

All turned to Arcee standing with her blaster aimed at them all. She then took her whip in her right hand and managed to sneak a hit right on Starscream's left cheek. He flinched only a little as he touched it and looked at the small femme less than half his size.

"You will pay for that femme!" he growled.

"Try your best," she taunted.

"Decepticons attack!" shouted Starscream.

The two jets flew around her shooting at all angles but she was flexible and quick. She dodged them all and struck the two with her whip making them stumble to the ground.

"A little slow ah Skywarp and Thundercracker?" Arcee laughed.

Barricade then tried to attack her but she only flipped over him, but something happened . . . she realized she had gotten slower and she was a bit too close, flipping over him, to him than she would have liked.

"What the?! . . . I used to be faster than this," she said gazing at herself.

"Carrying around extra body mass I see," smiled Shockwave.

"Mr. Moore was right," gasped Arcee seeing how all that 'junk' slowed her down.

Starscream then acted quick and shot her footing out from right under her. She fell and had a hard time getting up.

"Hmph, pathetic," scoffed Starscream. "Let's go. We have what we want."

"No, Alex!!" cried Arcee struggling to get up.

She then took aim with her blaster aimed right at Soundwave, but just before she pulled the trigger her vision wavered and she couldn't concentrate and shoot. What was wrong with her?! She felt a little dizzy as her vision shook and so couldn't shoot anything. When the dizziness left she found the decepticons gone and out of range.

"NO!" she cried throwing her blaster to the ground and falling to the ground. "I lost him!!"

* * *

Bumblebee came to the ark with a light spark but when he saw the autobots surrounding a weeping Arcee his spark sank deeper and deeper.

"I couldn't . . . I couldn't do anything," she cried all over Ironhide.

"There, there Arcee everything will be fine. Everyone makes mistakes," said Ironhide lightly patting her on the back.

"What's wrong?" asked Bumblebee coming up to them.

"Ask her yourself. She's your wife," said Ironhide moving away.

Arcee then wept on Bumblebee crying-

"Oh Bumblebee, I lost him . . . I lost Alex!"

Bumblebee gasped and looked around at everyone who had heavy sparks as well but when he looked at Hot Shot all he saw was anger.

**Hot Shot's girl: Yeah! I finally updated. I have the other chapters on the way, but it might take a while since they are kinda long and I got to get settled in my new house. Well I just want to wish you all a Merry CHRISTmas. Enjoy it while you can 'cause it's gone just like that : ) **


	18. Moore Mystery

They were quite gentle with him which surprised Alex a bit, but his fear was still there. There were so many of them. If they were al in the room then there were six all together. Not as many as the autobots, but they were big and looked very strong so he didn't know if the autobots could handle them so well for they looked fierce and probably were.

He was bolted to another table . . . his worst fears, but he was in a larger room. Where ever he was it didn't look so pleasant. Just as soon as they finished securing him to the table Starscream walked up to Shockwave and didn't look too happy as he started speaking to him. He spoke harsh cybertronian but Alex could understand him-

"Don't you EVER do anything without my consent again! I don't give a frag about you're little fraggin' 'little experiments'. Barricade shall be working on him you sluggard! So if you so much as have one needle touch his organic body I will chop you down so fast you won't have time to think or even scream. You pathetic carp I never did like you . . . perhaps that is why my father did."

"Ah, but your father is dead and I now live to serve you lord Starscream," said Shockwave bowing to Starscream.

"Yea . . . we'll see," mumbled Starscream walking out of the room with Soundwave, Skywarp, and Thundercracker.

Shockwave then stood straight seeing they had left. He looked in the direction Starscream had left and narrowed his optic with sheer annoyance of having to suck up to that lowly prince.

"Neh, Megatron brat!" he mumbled under his breath, but again . . . Alex heard him.

Shockwave then turned to Alex who was being prepared by Barricade for who-knows-what?! He then smiled and gave a bow, also, to him saying only one word before leaving-

"Maker."

He then straightened and left. Alex only closed his eyes and wished everything to go away . . . but it wouldn't. He gulped as Barricade attached all these wires and thin tubes to him. He couldn't stand them touching him but he had no choice . . . now he knew how Hot Shot felt.

* * *

"Sir we caught onto their signature again," said a man. 

"Good," said Agent Jones coming to see them. "That them Simmons?"

Simmons then came next to Jones and watched the monitors seeing if that was his boys.

"Yup, those are our boys," said Simmons recognizing the shape and body movement they had.

They then watched as two of them got into a fight and began to wrestle. Simmons just smiled and said-

"Mean little suckers aren't they?"

"Wait, what is that one doing?" pointed out Jones seeing one away from the others, in a different room perhaps, looking as if he was fixing or preparing something.

"Fixing a salad maybe?" chuckled some other agents guessing what it looked like with humor.

"Wait a minute," thought Simmons. "Change the heat signature detection to that for a human."

"Why?" asked a man.

"I think I know where you're getting at Simmons," said Jones. "Do it!"

"Okay. Switching H.S. now," said a man.

The transformers then became invisible but one with them very visible.

"Oh my god!" gasped agent Jones covering his mouth.

"Sir, that human almost has the same exact signature as John!" said a man recording it.

"Why do the decepticons have that human Jones?!" asked Simmons wanting to know.

"It's Alex Moore," said Jones.

* * *

"Well you have to get him back!" cried Gary as the autobots told him the dark news. 

"We will try, but the decepticons are far and strong—" said Optimus.

"What? NO! You HAVE to get him back. You promised to protect him!" cried Gary sitting down. "How could this happen?!"

"It's all my fault," said Sam bowing his head. "I shouldn't have invited him to come . . . I only got him away from the autobots more."

"No, it's my fault," said Arcee stepping up. "I should have listened to Gary and gotten checked on . . . I was too slow . . . I should have known better . . . I should have protected him like I was supposed to. I'm sorry."

"No," sighed Gary shaking his head.

He then looked up at everyone with stern eyes saying-

"It's all _their_ fault. _They_ had the nerves to come in and steal my son, MY SON; from me . . . _They_ made the wrong move."

He then stood up with so much fire in his heart and eyes some had to back away for what he was going to say would be loud and firm and none was going to change his mind.

"I want you to go in and save my son. Tear him out of those decepticons crooked claws if you have to, but just save him . . . when you do I want you to take him away . . . far away. To the safest place you know."

"Mr. Moore you know what that means," said Optimus making sure Gary knew what he was talking about.

"Yes . . . I do . . ." said Gary casting his eyes down in sadness for a little while. "I may never see him again, but . . . I want you to take him to cybertron."

"Very well Mr. Moore," sighed Optimus.

Gary prayed, as the autobots left, that he made the right decision.

"Wheeljack, Prowl, have you found a good tactical spot on the decepticons base where we can enter and save the boy?" asked Optimus as they entered the ark.

"No yet sir," said Wheeljack. "Sir, Alex could be . . ."

"Let's not think about that now," said Optimus trying to help them not think so negative. "All we need to think about is saving him and how to do it."

All got back to work trying to find a weak spot in the decepticon base, but all had it in their minds Alex was dead and the allspark in the evil twisted clutches of the decepticons. Hot Shot could plainly read their minds and he was just disgusted by their doubt. He then jumped up on the controls and his voice rang out-

"This is Primus men!"

All turned their attention to the young Prime and so Hot Shot continued-

"He CREATED us! Our race . . . Our sparks . . . Our souls . . . Our feelings . . . Our peace . . . Our everything. We are fighting for He who gave us life! . . . Isn't that worth dying for? . . . Well we have died for Him, for all He has made and at the very moment when He is taken from us we give up on Him? . . . Did He give up on the very first transformer Primon? No! He created twelve others because He wanted so many others someday . . . us! He wanted us, but now we don't want Him?! I don't know about you but I see something wrong with that . . . don't you?"

"He's right," said Ratchet. "Not all is lost just yet."

"Right," shook Ironhide agreeing. "Primus needs us . . . Alex needs us. Who are we to call ourselves protectors of peace when we won't protect or save He who has given us peace in the first place? . . . Alex is like a son to me now . . . and I tell you I will NOT lose another one to the decepticons."

And so after looking at the map of the decepticons base while the autobots spoke their minds Makeala noticed something.

"Hey wait!"

"What is it Makeala?" asked Prowl coming to her.

"Arcee you said you could fit in the vents right?" asked Makeala.

"Yea, why?" asked Arcee coming next to her.

"Well can you fit through there?" she asked pointing to a vent path.

"Sure," said Arcee.

"That leads nowhere where they might be keeping Alex," said Optimus.

"No look! She can crawl through those vents and then open their front doors to let us in!" said Hot Shot seeing the big picture. "They'll never guess a move like that!"

"Exactly!" smiled Makeala.

"Oh I love you," sighed Sam astonished by how strategic Makeala was.

"I know," smiled Makeala casting her head up high and proud.

"Okay, let's get started then," said Hot Shot slapping his hands together ready to put this plan into action.

* * *

Gary Moore responded to the knock on his door by opening it, but who was behind it was not to his liking. 

"Mr. Moore," said Agent Jones apparently all-too-familiar to Gary.

Gary immediately lashed out at him and landed his fist right on his nose. Two strong agents had to come and hold Gary back as he tried for another one. Agent Jones got back up, tears pricking his eyes from his nose being struck.

"I'm not gonna let you take my other son away you son of a bi—!" spat Gary.

"Hm, apparently you two know each other," said Simmons finding this interesting.

"It's been 17 years and you still remember . . . eh, you're lucky my nose isn't broken!" grumbled Jones letting go of his nose and getting up. "First of all we aren't here to take Alex since he isn't here, that is why we came here and second of all you other son is fine."

"You told me he was dead!" cried Gary still full of rage.

Simmons just threw his head back and laughed a bit. He then looked at Jones and pointed at Gary saying-

"So this is Mr. Moore the father of John Moore? Well, well, well . . . it is a small world after all."

"You secret agents are all pigs!" spat Gary. "First taking my son and then telling his parents he died!"

"Oh yea, John's going really well," smiled Simmons just stepping inside Gary's house and started to look around at his family pictures. "Cute kid. Looks just like your wife . . . is this Alex?"

"Let go of me!" said Gary getting free of the two large agents and going to Simmons. "Yea, why do you care? Agent Jones here already monitored him till he was 4 to see if he turned out like his twin John since, supposedly, 'twins do everything together'."

"Yea, you gotta love twins," said Simmons just jabbing his jaw. "Who's older, John?"

"Yea," shook Gary.

"By how much, two, five minutes, or was it hours?" asked Simmons. "'Cause sometimes people have them the natural way."

"I think it was four minutes. I don't know! Why are you asking me these questions?! That was 17 years ago!" said Gary.

"So if your son is normal would you like to tell us why the decepticons have him?" asked Simmons handing him some heat signature pictures showing his son and his captors.

"Alex!" gasped Gary grasping those pictures ever so tight for dear life.

"Yea, that was taken a couple hours ago," said Jones. "But my question is why super advanced alien robots want such a normal human boy?"

Gary closed his eyes and just exhaled. They wanted answers and they weren't going to leave 'less he told them what was so special about Alex.

"It's the allspark," sighed Gary bowing his head.

"What excuse me?" asked Simmons. "That thing was destroyed in mission city."

"Part of it lived or survived and . . . fused with my son," said Gary. "The autobots said it was impossible . . ."

"Unless?" waited Simmons and Jones.

"Unless it knew him," said Gary.

"Okay so it's like a heart. My heart knows me, your heart knows you. So what big guy does that 'heart' belong to?" asked Simmons.

"Their maker . . . Primus . . . my son . . . somehow, someway . . . is their maker Primus," sighed Gary finally telling them.

At that Simmons and Jones were silent. Apparently none was expecting that.

"I knew we should have taken that boy too," said Jones.

Gary then almost attacked him again, but Simmons stepped between the two saying-

"Whoa, whoa! Knock it off gentlemen. We need to focus on getting NOT taking . . . Mr. Moore we need you to come with us."

"What? NO!" rejected Gary.

"Do you want to see your son?" asked Simmons. "If you cooperate and come with us you might get to see them both."

Gary then shook his head and so agreed to come.

* * *

"We got a little surprise for you John," said Jones opening his door. 

John was ever fidgety since eating Skorponok's spark. He kept twitching and wanting more to devour. He only hungered for the life force of the transformers now. If only he could get more.

"Oh what is it now?!" growled John mad that he didn't get any more sparks. "You promised me others!"

Gary then walked in and John halted all movements and emotion. Gary held in his breath the whole time as he saw his eldest son for the first time in his life . . . and the same with John.

"Hello son," smiled Gary coming closer to him with tears trapped in his eyes.

"No!" shook John backing away into the darkness.

"John don't be afraid. I'm your father," said Gary.

"No! I have no father!" barked John.

Is that what they taught you?!" asked Gary getting angry that his own son didn't know he existed.

"Get away from me you puny human!" spat John backed up in his dark corner.

"Yea, he always sees himself superior than his own race," said Jones through the speakers knowing Gary was wondering why he called him human when he was one himself.

"Why do you think you're so above us John?" asked Gary.

"I am locked in a cage like you do to all dangerous things," smiled John his dark blonde hair stringing over his face. "They all fear me . . . and you will too."

Through the darkness you could see John's emerald green eyes shinning through and ever it sent chills up you just starring into them. Gary then left John and was very angered by his behavior to where he tried to land another one on Jones, but was stopped again.

"That . . . is not my son! That is a monster!!" cried Gary. "How dare you not tell him about his family?!!"

"Well we wouldn't want him breaking out and trying to find you," said Jones. "We had to make him think he was alone so if he tried to escape he'd have nowhere to go."

"You—!" started Gary ever more full of rage now.

"Ah, ah, before you start shooting our ears off have a look at this," said Simmons showing him the decepticon base and pointing to a smaller transformer that wasn't there before.

"That's Arcee!" said Gary.

_They're already moving!_ Thought Gary.

* * *

"You in babe?" asked Bumblebee from her comlink. 

"I'm in handsome," smiled Arcee.

"Alright, save all that stuff for the bedroom, but now let's focus on getting Arcee through," came an annoyed Ironhide across the two.

"Fine," sighed Arcee. "So which way do I go now?"

"Left," directed Bumblebee.

And so Arcee followed Bumblebee's directions till she had to stop.

"Hhh, great," she sighed shaking her head.

"What is it?" asked Bumblebee.

"Got some security in these vents . . . hm, must have learned last time," smiled Arcee.

"Yea, but can you get past it?!" asked Hot Shot a bit loudly. "Every second is precious to Alex!"

"Calm down Hot Shot. I don't think he's dead yet . . . knowing Barricade," she mumbled.

"Yea . . . I guess you're right," said Hot Shot remembering. "Take your time then."

"I'll go as fast as I can . . . for him," she said getting ready to dodge the system.

She then pushed off the sides of the vent and launched herself over the blasters and cameras. She landed on the other side with ease. She still did feel the extra weight but she learned to balance with it so it wouldn't disrupt her moves or movement.

"Hm, or maybe not," she smiled seeing she had triggered exactly nothing.

She then moved to see the front doors.

"I see the doors . . . uh, and two gruesome 'cons," she rolled her optics looking at Thundercracker and Skywarp. "It might take a little while to get you guys through."

"Okay, we'll be waiting," said Hot Shot.

"Just hurry," said Optimus. "Time is short."

"Don't strain yourself babe," said Bumblebee.

"Hey, you know me," smiled Arcee.

"That is exactly why," smiled Bumblebee. "You haven't been at the top of your game lately . . . I just don't want to see you hurt yourself."

"Well thanks for asking but I'll be fine. See ya in a few," she smiled dropping down out of the vent and upon the two unsuspecting decepticons.

* * *

Every time Alex heard something, a click, a grunge, an anything he always thought his rescue was at hand. Barricade enjoyed seeing his false hope. 

"You need not get your hopes up. They broke in once. It won't happen again," he said bringing out a needle and ready to draw blood from Alex.

"You don't know them then," said Alex. "They are sworn to protect me."

"Oh I know them," smiled Barricade as he unbuttoned Alex's shirt collar to waist.

He then pushed aside Alex's shirt to show his bare chest and sides. Barricade them glared at him with his four red optics.

"In fact . . . I know them quite well," he said suddenly jabbing the needle in Alex's side.

Alex bit the insides of his lip so hard he thought he was going to bleed there too. After a second or two Barricade was done drawing blood and so took the needle out of Alex and the patched up his side.

"You know you don't need anymore of my blood," said Alex his side pounding from the shot.

Barricade put the tube of Alex's blood on the table in front of him and then turned to Alex placing his fists on his hips and said-

"What do you mean 'anymore'?"

"That decepticon . . . Shockwave? He already drew enough of it to last you a life time. Look at my wrists if you don't believe me. He squeezed them so hard they bled . . . they still hurt," said Alex.

Barricade set one hand free of Alex's so he could look at it and sure enough he found his wrists carved inward like something tight was around them not too long ago.

"Alright," said Barricade coming back into Alex's gaze. "You have my attention."

"I was just wondering . . . why did he go behind your backs and experiment on me?" asked Alex.

"You got me," said Barricade glancing at the door knowing Shockwave was out there somewhere.

"If you ask me I think he's trying to do something," said Alex.

"I didn't now did I?" said Barricade. "But still, Shockwave has been a little secretive lately . . . ever since he heard of Megatron's death he's been . . . dark."

"He did say something about my blood," said Alex trying whatever he could say to stall for time.

"Oh yea, what?" asked Barricade raising part of his metal brow.

"Something about it creates decepticons," said Alex.

"So he thinks that old rhyme's true huh?" chuckled Barricade grabbing another needle, but this one bigger. "Well whatever it is he is doing we shall find out soon enough. Now hold still . . . this might hurt a bit."

Barricade then placed his index finger, middle finger, and thumb on Alex's chest to hold him still and aim right for the spot . . . his heart. He was going to stab Alex right in the allspark. He held his breath in as Barricade raised his hand just ready to shoot him dead in the chest.

"Please, don't do this!" cried Alex. "I'm your maker!"

"Yea but I don't know that . . . yet," he smiled that evil smile of his.

Alex closed his eyes and tried not to think of the oncoming pain, but it didn't come yet. Only the tremble of the whole room. Barricade turned to the door and found it immediately burst open.

He was then tackled by Prowl as Hot Shot ran to get Alex undone.

"You came for me!" cried Alex as tears streamed down his face that seemed to glow a bright blue at seeing Hot Shot's smiling face again.

"Oh course. Who said I wouldn't?" smiled Hot Shot wiping away Alex's tears with the sides of his finger.

"Get off me worm!!" growled Barricade at Prowl.

"He did," sniffed Alex as Hot Shot released him. "He was going to . . . he was going to . . ."

"I'd never let him hurt my brother," said Hot Shot.

Alex just smiled hearing Hot Shot say that.

"Thank-you," smiled Alex hugging Hot Shot's face. "Brother."

"NO!!" cried Barricade kicking Prowl off him and heading right at Alex.

"Have a taste of your own medicine Barricade!" said Hot Shot taking a needle and stabbing it in his neck.

Barricade then fell to the ground almost going offline seeing Hot Shot had hit some key receptors.

"Come on," said Hot Shot taking Alex in his arms. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

"You fools!!" growled Starscream being blasted from all sides of the room. "How could you let them take you by surprise?!" 

"That femme just attacked us out of nowhere!" said Thundercracker.

"What about the boy?!" growled Starscream

"Sir, over there," said Soundwave.

All then turned and saw Hot Shot and Prowl run back to the autobots.

"Barricade will pay for this!" grumbled Starscream seeing he had let them have Alex.

Starscream then halted seeing a blaster pointed right at his face out of nowhere. He slowly looked up and saw Optimus Prime standing above him and he didn't look so happy.

"Taking the maker was a bad move Starscream," Optimus grumbled.

"U-uncle?" gulped Starscream.

"If you ever come near him again nephew you will be disintegrated," said Optimus. "Autobots transform and roll out!"

All then turned and retreated. Starscream and the others stood and watched them get away, but Starscream vowed they wouldn't . . . not this time.

"ERR, NO!!!" cried Starscream. "I will not lose him again! After him!!"

And so all transformed and now it was a chase and soon after . . . a battle for the allspark . . . the battle for Alex Moore.

**Hot Shot's girl: Oh yea if you notice that last phrase is the name of the next chapter which I hope you will enjoy if you like action because I sure do:D well till then, bye.**


	19. The Battle For Alex Moore

**Hot Shot's girl: Okay I have this song in here called Game On by Disciple the song is AMAZING you should listen to it when the fight scenes are going on. If you listen to the beak it sounds like the Pretty Handsome Awkward by the Used? beat. That is another reason why it's so amazing. Well anyways sorry it took me so long but here it is hope you enjoy :)**

"Alex!" gasped Makeala as she ran up to him and hugged Alex tightly.

"Sam, Makeala . . . what are you doing here?" asked Alex seeing the two.

"We're here to help buddy," said Sam.

"But how?" asked Alex.

All then jumped and jolted back at the sound of a missile striking the ground near them. It was the decepticons and they were closing in fast!

"Hurry, give me me your shirt!" said Sam taking off his hoody. "And put this on!"

"What for?" asked Alex doing as Sam said.

"Decoy," smiled Sam.

"Move, move!" said Prowl seeing the decepticons too close.

And so Sam and Makeala got in Bumblebee while Alex got in Hot Shot. They drove off in separate directions heading back to the ark, but Hot Shot needed to get there first.

"Hopefully half the decepticons will follow Bee while we head back to the ark. There you'll be safe till we can make our way to cybertron," said Hot Shot.

"Cybertron?!" asked Alex. "But what about my-?"

"Your father is the one who ordered us to take you there," said Hot Shot. "He said to get you to the safest place we know of. There, with all the autobot armies, you'll be safe."

Alex bowed his head knowing that was his dad and that he'd probably never get to see him again. He then sighed-

"Alright . . . let's go."

* * *

"Starscream, they're splitting up!" said Thundercracker. "The boy is either with Bumblebee or Hot Shot. It's hard to tell." 

"Hmm, looks like him in Bumblebee, but could be a decoy," scanned Skywarp.

"Then follow them both. I must have the allspark!" lusted Starscream flying after Hot Shot.

Skywarp and Thundercracker flew after Bumblebee.

* * *

"It's working!" said Sam as they saw the two jets coming after them. 

"But what about Hot Shot?" asked Makeala.

" . . . Starscream's after them!" said Bumblebee.

"Not good," gulped Sam.

* * *

"Wheeljack is the ark in battle mode? We're coming in and we're coming in hot!" said Optimus. 

"Yes, it's ready Optimus sir," said Wheeljack from the comlink.

"Good. Once we get there we're going to need to fight off the decepticons. Once they retreat we are heading back to cybertron," said Optimus.

"Ahh, Primus . . . it's going to be good to be home again," smiled Wheeljack.

"And to take this war away from the humans," added Ironhide driving up next to Prime.

"Yes . . . it is," said Optimus just being able to see this glorious event happen.

The autobots headed right into tranquilities's city. It was a smaller city with about seven or six skyscrapers others just smaller buildings.

"We're coming in to tranquility city," said Hot Shot getting only a couple yards in front of Optimus.

"Good. Once past it we can head off the ark," said Optimus.

"If the decepticons don't trap us first," said Ironhide.

"Then let us hope they don't!" said Optimus kicking up the speed.

* * *

"Eh! There are too many targets to lock on to them . . . and I don't want to destroy the allspark!" growled Starscream trying to lock onto the autobots. 

Soon after Skywarp and Thundercracker came on his comlink saying-

"Starscream . . . we got the wrong boy. This one was just a decoy to distract us and split us up!"

"You idiots!" spat Starscream. "Instead of scanning for humans scan for the allspark Ehh!!"

Starscream then dove downward closing in on the autobots and Hot Shot whom, he was sure, had Alex. He then tried shooting at them but Ironhide and Optimus blocked his path returning the fire only causing a couple cars to swerve leaving still very many. Starscream had no choice but to gain altitude again.

"ERR! NO! I will NOT lose! . . . Not with _him_."

Starscream then smiled to himself and so backed away completely from the chase.

"Hey . . . he's retreated!" smiled Hot Shot.

"Starscream wouldn't be Starscream if he did that," said Ironhide. "Prime . . . something's coming!"

"But what?" asked Alex now scared even more as the battle for him ragged on and worsened.

"LOOK OUT!!" cried Hot Shot slamming his breaks on so fast he slide sideways slamming into something hard.

"Hot Shot!" gasped Optimus.

"The boy!" gasped Ironhide.

Alex was a little shaken up but at least it wasn't on his side they hit and he was wearing his seat belt.

"Alex . . . Alex are you okay?!" asked Hot Shot.

Alex shook his head trying to wake himself back up. He then groaned touching his hurt neck.

"Yea . . . I'm fine, just a little shaken up," he rubbed his neck. "What was that?"

"Oh Primus!" gasped Hot Shot seeing what he rammed into.

"Hot Shot get out of there!" cried Optimus transforming and stopping traffic.

"Hang on!" said Hot Shot to Alex as he jolted outward and around the obstacle.

"Whoa!" gasped Alex holding onto his seat for dear life.

He then looked around outside and saw a huge hand coming down to grab them. Then, before it grabbed Hot Shot, Prowl jumped up and hit the hand away leaving him dazed a bit. Hot Shot stopped and turned to Prowl saying-

"You okay Prowl?!"

"Yea . . . just dazed a bit," he said shaking it off.

"Hot Shot, Prowl, Ironhide, get into that city!" commanded Optimus.

"Right!" said Hot Shot as he and Prowl darted off.

"Will you be alright with him Prime?" asked Ironhide coming up next to Optimus gazing at the colossal decepticon.

"Yes, now go protect Alex and Hot Shot!" ordered Optimus.

"Yes sir," said Ironhide transforming and heading after the boys.

* * *

"Sire there are sightings of giant robots on a highway near tranquility city," said a man coming to the agents. 

"They're at it again," said Simmons.

"Where's Alex?!" gasped Gary covering his mouth.

"We don't know," said the man giving them satellite pictures. "Nothing but vehicles."

"That's Hot Shot. Alex has got to be in him! See there's Prowl and Ironhide around him protecting him. He is IN there!"

"Then let's get to him before the decepticons do," said Jones. "We're going to need John. He's our best weapon against those bad boys."

"I'm coming too!" said Gary. "Those are my twins that are going to be out there. My sons. I have a right to be with them!"

"Fine," said Jones. "But you can't get in the way."

They then came to John's chamber. Jones then said-

"Alright John . . . it's time."

John just smiled. It was feeding time.

* * *

"Optimus Prime!" growled the large decepticon slamming his fists down trying to make the leader of the autobots crumble beneath him, but Optimus only jumped backwards and dodged the hit. 

"Stand down Tidalwave," glared Optimus knowing him all-too-well.

"Ha, nice try Prime!" crackled Starscream overhead. "No one can stop Tidalwave. So long uncle. It's been swell, but I have a cousin to kill and allspark to take."

"No!" cried Optimus trying to go after Starscream but was stopped by Tidalwave. "Out of my way Tidalwave!"

But Tidalwave just took Optimus up in his hand and began to crush him.

"Ahheh!" gasped Optimus feeling his body crumble inwardly.

It was at that time agent Jones and his people came. They were up on a bridge when they saw the colossal transformer catch in his grasp the leader of the autobots Optimus Prime.

"That ain't good," said Simmons seeing this.

"We got to help him!" gasped Gary gripping the rails of the bridge ever so tightly.

"No-can-do. Those decepticons have the city on lock down. We're heading there," said Jones.

"But you can't just leave him!" cried Gary.

"You can stay if you want, but we have more important matters," said Jones as he and the others got back in their vehicles. "Heh, well at least he won't be there when we take Alex."

And so they drove off leaving Gary watching the crushing of Optimus Prime.

"Come on, come on," he whispered praying Optimus overcome that obstacle. "Our sons are on the line!"

* * *

Alex turned around in his seat as they entered the city. He could still see Tidalwave standing tall high over some buildings and Optimus in his grasp. 

"Oh no! your dad's in trouble!" gasped Alex.

Then Alex watched as Tidalwave held Optimus to his face.

"Prime!" he roared loud and long.

Optimus then managed to bring out his gun and shoot him right in the optic making him drop him and cry out in pain. Optimus caught one of Tidalwav's parts and so pushed himself back up flinging himself right at his face. Optimus then brought out his blade and planted it right in his injured optic making it spar and flare. Optimus used all his strength to just push harder and harder to make sure Tidalwave couldn't ever see in that optic again. Tidalwave began to fall backwards . . . he was going down.

Optimus saw all the vehicles and people around them and did not want any to be harmed and so cried out-

"Move! clear the way!!"

The people actually listened this time and so made their way clear of Tidalwave's fall. TIdalwave fell flat on his back and made a long ripple in the ground that traveled through and past the city making everything rise and fall like an earthquake but quicker.

"Whoa!" gasped Alex watching Optimus land on his feet as he jumped off the large transformer and put away his blade. "You dad's awesome!"

Hot Shot would have let out a laugh at this but now was not the time. The decepticons had surrounded the city and had trapped the autobots in the city with no way out.

"Slag!" spat Hot Shot seeing no way out.

"Why a city?" asked Prowl wondering why they chose to fight there.

"The real question is why always a city?" asked Ironhide.

"Now is not the time to ask why," said Hot Shot. "We have to get Alex to the ark."

"But how?" asked Prowl. "The decepticons have us surrounded and are going to be closing in soon."

"Or . . ." thought Ironhide gazing at all the buildings looking for the flattest and widest top. "Bring the ark to Alex."

"Yes!" smiled Hot Shot. "That just might work! Ironhide tell Wheeljack to bring the ark to the city."

"Um, are you sure that's such a good idea?" asked Prowl. "You know what happens when Wheeljacks gets behind the controls . . . he becomes Primus/Unicron, or as the humans say Dr. Jeckle/Mr. Hyde!"

"Prowl's right Hot Shot," said Ironhide.

"I don't care! As long as he gets here that will be good enough for me," said Hot Shot. "Just get that ship here!!"

"Yes sir," said Ironhide backing away.

And so they called Wheeljack to come to the city and he said he would now all they had to do was wait, but with the decepticons you could never wait for long.

"Watch out!!" cried Ironhide transforming and shooting at two oncoming jets heading towards Hot Shot.

"Hurry Alex, get out!" said Hot Shot.

"Okay," said Alex doing as he was told.

Hot Shot transformed and decided to assist Ironhide. The decepticons few high and around them. One distracted the autobots in the front while the other came up behind them and shot missiles at them.

"Look out!" cried Alex seeing this attack.

Bumblebee then appeared out of nowhere and shot the missiles before they could reach his companions.

"Bumblebee!" smiled Hot Shot turning around.

Then Ratchet and Arcee joined them with Sam and Makeala.

"Sorry Alex," sighed Sam. "It didn't work. They caught on too quick."

"That's okay," smiled Sam. "At least we made it this far. Wheeljack's coming with the ship. All we gotta do now is wait."

Starscream then joined the fight and so did Barricade with Soundwave, Shockwave nowhere to be seen.

"Yea, but how long can we wait till they get us?" gulped Sam.

Starscream transformed and landed next to Barricade just gazing at the surrounded autobots.

"Oh this is great," he smiled. "Where's Shockwave?! I didn't see him enter the city!"

"He . . . he took a small shuttle from the Nemesis," said Barricade.

"That deserter of a traitor!" snarled Starscream.

"Do you wish me to go after him?" asked Barricade.

"No! . . . He is the lesser of importants right now," said Starscream starring at Alex. "Just get the boy!"

Starscream then flew off leaving his men to get Alex. None asked questions where he was going, only followed orders.

* * *

"Well at least there's not that many," said Sam. 

"No, but they are . . . Nuh! strong!" said Ratchet getting hit in the shoulder and falling down.

"C'mon Ratchet. get up!" said Ironhide helping him up.

"Look out!" cried Ratchet seeing a missile coming right at Ironhide.

Ironhide took out his cannon and readied to shoot that sucker right out of the sky, but Bumblebee got there first. He shot that missile dead in the sky making it explode and fire engulf them. Hot Shot and Arcee protected the humans from the scorches. After the flames ceased Ironhide looked at a smiling Bumblebee and said-

"You sly cretin. That missile was mine."

Bumblebee just raised his blaster and was very proud of himself getting what the infamous Ironhide couldn't.

"That;s my 'bot," smiled Arcee standing up.

But then Bumblebee was hit from the side and flew straight into a building. None had expected this.

"NO!!" cried Arcee.

All then looked to see Starscream standing there with his missiles opened and aimed at those near the humans so if they are hit then the humans will be harmed from the blast as well. He just gave that evil smirk of his and said-

"Heh, heh, pathetic."

"We'll see about that Starscream!" growled Ironhide bringing out his cannons and shooting Starscream.

Starscream fell backwards from the plasma blast sending his shot missiles up high in the air, but what no one expected . . . the missiles came down and to one unexpecting human the most . . . Alex.

"Alex no!!" cried Hot Shot seeing he was one step away too late.

All things happened in slow motion as the missiles came upon Alex. Primus would be lost forever and perhaps . . . the transformer race! In a half a gasp from Alex he was engulfed in shadow. His eyes glanced upward to see Ironhide use his body as a shield from the missiles.

Then everything quickened and Ironhide was struck with two missiles, the third struck down by Hot Shot. Alex flinched seeing Ironhide struck by the missiles and groaning in pain. Ironhide fell on his side aching in pain.

"Ironhide!" gasped Alex jumping to him.

"Ironhide!" gasped everyone coming to him.

"Here, let me help you," said Ratchet getting out his tools.

"No!" Ironhide strained getting up. "Just get Alex on that ship!"

"But . . . what about-" started Ratchet.

Ironhide then grabbed Ratchet by the collar plate and pulled him close grumbling-

"Just get Alex there!"

"Alright," sighed Ratchet.

He then looked around and saw Bumblebee nearly offline. He needed help.

"Bumblebee!" cried Arcee holding him and crying all over him.

"Why am I always the one hurt first?" choked Bumblebee.

He then looked at his body and chuckled a bit saying-

"Heh . . . well at least my body is still intact."

"How is he?" asked Ratchet coming to them.

"I don't know. You're the medical engineer!" said Arcee.

"Hmm, he needs some good healing time," said Ratchet. "But not here. He needs to heal or he could risk going offline."

"No-can-do," Bumblebee played trying to get up. "I have a duty to fulfill."

All then jumped at the feeling of a plasma blast flying across the city close to where they were. All looked and saw Soundwave in vehicle mode just shooting away at them and occasionally Thundercracker and Skywarp would fly behind him and shoot missiles. They were closing in and all knew it was time to push back.

"Ratchet, come with me!" said Prowl dodging to the right of the decepticons.

"Right," said Ratchet following.

Arcee then narrowed her optics and let go of Bumblebee. She stood up and was ready to fight.

"I'm not going to stand around and do nothing!" She said tall and proud.

"She then transformed and drove off to the attack.

_Be careful_, Thought Bumblebee.

Prowl and Ratchet attacked them from behind cover till they saw Arcee drive straight into them.

"No, wait Arcee!" cried Prowl.

"I'm tired of waiting!" cried Arcee seeing Soundwave transform.

She too transformed and boosted her jump higher to flip over him and shoot him from behind and she succeeded in hitting him in the back of the legs causing him to stumble, but when she had that she found herself rammed by Skywarp. She fell to the ground but soon kicked herself back up and defended herself.

"Come on! we have to help her!" said Ironhide racing out.

And so Prowl and Ratchet followed. Sam and Makeala were with Bumblebee trying to help him get back up on his feet. Hot Shot covered Alex as Thundercracker and Skywarp flew overhead. Starscream had also gotten back up and was joined by Barricade.

"Ah . . . the young Prime," grinned Barricade just about licking his lips. "It's a shame his little father isn't here to protect him."

"Precisely what I was thinking," smiled Starscream. "Why don't you show what happens when he's not."

"My . . . pleasure," purred Barricade heading off in Hot Shot's direction.

* * *

As the decepticons and autobots swarmed around each other agent Jones and his men came. Jones looked from afar the battle and watched the two sides fight. 

"So familiar," shook Simmons. "Oh look there's Alex."

"Good," said Jones looking at the fiercer looking transformers called the decepticons. "John . . . do you suppose you can take them out while we go in and get your brother."

"Oh yes," smiled John ready to feed.

"Move out!" said Jones.

* * *

As they fought and tried to buy time for Alex the autobots found themselves attacked by another foe. 

"Ugh!" jumped Ironhide having a missiles strike his right shoulder.

He touched his wound and found energon leaking. Who had done this? This was no decepticon strike. He then looked onward and saw humans coming in to attack them in jets and planes and on foot.

"No!" He gasped seeing them rise against they who were for them.

He then turned and cried-

"Fall back! Fall back!"

They did, but Hot Shot was too far away to hear him and so Ironhide had to get to him seeing multiple missiles aimed right at him. And so Ironhide used his cannons to launch himself closer to him and then fell into a barrel roll.

"Prime!" he cried low making Hot Shot look at him.

Hot Shot looked at him and then behind him quickly and he knew what he had to do. Hot Shot crouched over Alex and guarded him with his body. Ironhide used his cannons once again to launch his bulking hide over the boys and get to the oncoming threats. Alex gasped seeing this old gladiator move so well.

Ironhide landed on his feet and shot at Barricade's footing causing him to trip, but the missiles just flew in behind him. Ironhide shot two, but the third hit him right in the left shoulder making him twist and fall.

"No!" gasped Alex.

"Hot Shot get that boy to safety!" strained Ironhide.

Hot Shot shook his head and so grabbed Alex and turned to find a better place to stay till the ark arrived, but Barricade had suddenly come upon him and tackled him to the ground. Alex fell out of Hot Shot's grasp and landed on the ground with a roll. When he caught himself he saw Hot Shot pinned down by Barricade and saw everything happen too quick.

"Hello little Prime," smiled Barricade enjoying the feel of Hot Shot struggling ender him.

He then placed his lips to Hot Shot's audio receivers and whispered-

"I've always wanted to do this . . ."

Hot Shot's optics widened as his mouth did the Sam and his gaze became off as a jolt of pain quaked Hot Shot's body in one swift swipe. Barricade then got off Hot Shot revealing to all that was watching the metallic spear planted in Hot Shot's spark.

"No!!!" cried Alex seeing Hot Shot's body fail.

Barricade turned to Alex and took out another spear. Smiling he said-

"And now for you."

He neared Alex and Alex had backed away as far as he could. Alex was backed against the wall of a building as Barricade's's shadow engulfed him. His protector was down and he couldn't see past Barricade if any other autobot was near and so he thought this was the end. Barricade raised his spear at Alex and smiled saying-

"Just don't scream."

Alex inhaled what he thought was going to be his last breath, but found out it wasn't. Prowl had come and rammed Barricade right in the side and so shoved him far away from the maker.

"I'll take care of him while you go hide," he said running off.

Alex wanted to he did, but his body wouldn't let him seeing Hot Shot like that. Hot Shot ached and groaned in pain as he grasped the spear in his spark and reluctantly pulled it out. It was the worst sound to Alex's ears. The death cries of his brother.

All he could do was watch as Hot Shot hurt himself more. After Hot Shot pulled it out he threw it away and gripped his spark as it flared and leaked energon. He gasp in pain so much Alex thought each gasp would be his last . . . but when he saw Starscream land just a couple ways off from Hot Shot he thought it would be.

"Ah . . . dear cousin," smiled Starscream. "You look in so much pain . . . let me help you ease it."

He aimed his blaster right at Hot Shot and shot at him, but then Optimus Prime came running up behind his son and took out his blaster and shot Starscream, but Starscream only fell to his knee from the hit and still managed to shoot one missile striking Optimus and flinging him back against a building and falling to his knees.

"Get up . . . get up father," gasped Hot Shot his voice ever so weak.

"I'm trying," strained Optimus. "But I have been damaged by Tidalwave and Starscream . . . he's so much like his father . . . strong."

"Prime!" gasped Alex coming behind them.

"Alex no, get out of here!" said Optimus.

Starscream smiled seeing the boy so close to him and so he transformed and headed right at him, but Optimus would not let that happen. He jumped on Starscream and caused him to fly upward.

"Get off me!!!" cried Starscream. "You'll crash us both!!"

"Then at least we'll have a chance at getting Alex away from the decepticons!" said Optimus going ever so higher with Starscream.

The autobots had pushed back the decepticons and humans as much as they could, but now was the time to get Alex to the landing place.

"Come on Alex. You have to go," said Ratchet.

"No, NO I can't leave without Hot Shot!" cried Alex gripping Hot Shot for dear life.

"You have to . . . you have to go-go Alex," gasped out Hot Shot so much energon leaking.

"I can't . . . you're my brother . . . I love you," cried Alex tears falling down his dirty cheeks.

"C'mon son," rumbled Ironhide placing a hand on his back. "We have to get you out of here . . . for the good of all."

"Go," sighed Hot Shot letting his head fall.

Alex had no choice but to let go and join the other.

"Arcee can you get Alex to that building?" asked Ironhide pointing to a lower flat and very wide building wide enough to land the ark on.

"Yes, just tell me when," said Arcee.

"Don't worry Alex," said Ironhide. "We'll take care of Hot Shot,"

Alex shook his head and so Arcee and him ran off to get to the building. Ironhide cast his optics down and asked-

"How is he Ratchet?"

"He's not going to make it," informed Ratchet.

Ironhide then turned back to Alex who was some far ways off and so sighed hoping that he could make a difference.

* * *

Optimus and Starscream had flown to the near atmosphere and only went higher. 

"Let Go!!" cried Starscream as gravity failed.

But soon Optimus fell off and back to earth. Starscream transformed but only joined Optimus in his plummet. They fell down like meteors and landed back into the city, but Optmus fell in a pool on top a building and only fell through. Starscream joined him shortly after. When they had hit the bottem Optimus rolled out and away but Starscream managed to get back up.

"You're time is up old bot!" hissed Starscream with his guns raised to him.

"Hmm . . . my your spark feels delicious," smiled John coming to Starscream.

"And just who to you think you are?" asked Starscream turning to this incompetent human.

"Your devourer!" smiled John using his power to stop Starscream where he stood.

"What evil is this?!" gasped Starscream finding this puny human control him.

"Mine!" smiled John ready to dismantle him and feast on his spark.

But then Soundwave comes up behind John and back hands him so throwing off his concentration. Starscream then took the human while he could and tossed him out in the sky as far and as high as he could . . . and he never came back down.

"Hm, takes care of that maggot," smiled Starscream turning back to Optimus. "And as for you dear uncle. Your demise has been held off for far too long."

But then he saw Arcee and Alex run past him and it would be just so easy to take him.

"Hmm, perhaps some other time," smiled Starscream heading off for Alex.

Arcee and Alex were but yards away from the building when Arcee noticed part of the building coming down to where Alex was running to. She caught onto it quick and so took her whip and threw it around Alex pulling him away closer to her side and away from harm. It was when Alex saw it fall to the ground did he notice what could have happened.

"Thanks Arcee," he said looking up to her.

"Darn . . . I missed," came an all-too-familiar voice.

They turned to see Starscream standing behind them.

"Now hand over the boy Arcee and no harm will come to you given that you are the last femme," smiled Starscream.

"What a lame excuse!" spat Arcee.

"You're right," said Starscream holding his blaster up to them. "Hand him over and your death will be swift!"

"Alex get to the top," she whispered to him as she let him go.

Arcee brung out her whip in a flash and struck Starscream on both sides of his face. Starscream's optic's grew darker to where they were as blood red. He then growled deep in his throat slowly turning back to her. Arcee just smiled saying-

"Whats a matter . . . too slow like your father?"

"You glitch!" he growled raising his blaster to her.

Arcee then wrapped her whip around his arm and pulled his blaster away from her, but Starscream then gripped her whip and pulled her to him. He was surprised how well her neck fit in his grip.

"Now you die," he hissed.

"That ain't no way to treat a lady," came Ironhide's voice.

Starscream turned to him and said-

"What are you going to stop me?"

"She ain't my wife," he smiled.

"What?" said a confused Starscream.

Bumblebee then tackled his legs and tripped him causing Arcee to fall away from them and fall near Ironhide.

"You alright Arcee?" asked Ironhide helping her up.

"Not as much as he's going to be when I'm done with him!" growled Arcee taking her blaster to Starscream.

* * *

Alex had succeeded in making it to the top of the building, but when he got there he found no Ark . . . only agents. 

"Alex Moore?" one asked.

Alex knew why they were there and what was going to happen if he stayed and so he quickly turned around and tried to get back in side, but he was seized by two large muscle agents and they weren't letting go.

"Sorry son, but you're coming with us," said Jones.

"Sir, John is lost," one man informed him.

Jones was silent for a long moment, but then he turned to Alex and said-

"At least I have one. Get him in those choppers."

"No! Don't do this!" cried Alex struggling to get free.

"It's for your own good," said Simmons.

"But not for there's!" cried Alex referring to the transformers.

He then halted his struggle at the sound of a transformer death cry. He looked down to see all these humans attacking the transformers and he knew the autobots would rather die then harm the humans.

"No!" he gasped. "No you have to stop this!"

"Don't you be telling me what to do kid!" pointed Jones.

"Wait, what are you doing attacking the autobots?" asked Simmons now seeing this.

"My job. Now get in Kid!" said Jones raising his voice.

Then one step away they all heard the cry of Arcee crying-

"ALEX!!!"

Alex and all turned and saw Starscream lunging himself at them. It was too late to do anything and so all the agents could do was dunk as Starscream ripped Alex away from them and took him himself. Alex saw everything happen so quick in the grasp of Starscream. Starscream managed to jump and flip over the building, but that was all.

His jet boosters were so damaged from all the hits he took they failed him and so he only fell upon another building top rolling and skidding. Starscream stuck his claws in the building to stop from falling again. He had dropped Alex in this motion and so he fell over near the edge of the building. When Alex shook off his dazed self he gasped finding where he had landed. One more roll or skid and he would have rolled right off the building.

* * *

Hot Shot saw Alex needed him and so he had to help. He knew he was the only one. All else had their hands full. He was the only one. 

And so Hot Shot turned over and used his arms to push himself up and perhaps he could stand. There were small grunts of pain from him as he strained ever inch of his body, ever circuit, motherboard, and mainframe just to stand and not fall to be as one dead. He managed to command his legs to hold him. He took a deep inhale and readied to join the fight. He must protect Alex.

He grasped his leaking and flaring spark for a moment knowing that if he forced his body to do this his spark will extinguish . . . but it was worth it . . . for his brother. He then started off. In a jog at first, but soon his legs remembered how to move like they had before and so he went off in a run. Determination in his optics . . . he knew what he had to do.

_/When the lights go up and the game is on/  
/Are you ready for me? Cause I'm ready for you/  
/When the bell rings out and the fight is on/  
/Are you ready for me? Cause I'm ready for you/_

Closer and closer he got to the building where Alex and Starscream lay, but halted seeing one obstacle. Barricade turned around to, surprisingly, see Hot Shot standing . . . and alive.

_/When the lights go up and the game is on/  
/Are you ready for me? Cause I'm ready for you/  
/When the bell rings out and the fight is on/  
/Are you ready for me? Cause I'm ready for you/_

"Hot Shot . . . hm, I'm surprised to see you . . . here," said Barricade not so afraid as Hot Shot would have liked.

"Perhaps my purpose here isn't done just yet," said Hot Shot narrowing his optics and bringing out his twin blades.

"Ah . . . a fight to the death," smiled Barricade. "I do so love those."

_/It's time for us to start throwing down/  
/Take a look and see who's standing now/_

Barricade then bring out his jagged mace and readied to strike.

_/It's time for us to start throwing down/  
/Take a look and see who's standing now/_

And so they attacked each other. Hot Shot having the hardest time because of his fatal wound. Barricade went easy on him since he was already going to die and he wanted to prolong his death so it would be slow and rough in the first place.

_/Didn't even know that you and I were cross/  
/Until a sneak attack from the weak side/  
/Unaware that we were in a fight/  
/I guess that's part of the problem, but guess what/_

Hot Shot then managed to sneak in his left blade and slice three of Barricade's fingers right off.

_/When the lights go up and the game is on/  
/Are you ready for me? Cause I'm ready for you/  
/When the bell rings out and the fight is on/  
/Are you ready for me? Cause I'm ready for you/_

"Ah! . . . wha-?!" gasped Barricade holding his hand and seeing only two fingers left.

He looked at Hot Shot in sheer shock of 'how?!'. Hot Shot just smiled and readied to strike again.

_/It's time for us to start throwing down/  
/Take a look and see who's standing now/_

Barricade then decided a swifter death would suit the Prime princeling.

_/It's time for us to start throwing down/  
/Take a look and see who's standing now/_

They clashed and clashed until one fell of weariness and it was Hot Shot. Barricade then took another long spear and held it up under Hot Shot's chin.

"Heh . . . you lose . . . and we get the boy," he smiled.

Hot Shot didn't want to admit it, but what else could he do?

* * *

"Why are the humans doing this to us?" asked Arcee as they attacked them and the autobots tried to defend themselves. "What did we ever do to them?!" 

"Arcee!" came a voice.

She turned and her optics only widened as she squeaked-

"Mr. Moore?!"

She noticed the large gun Gary had and so he said-

"I want to help . . . I'm tired of waiting."

Arcee just smiled and said-

"Now you're speaking my language."

* * *

"Good-bye little Prime. It's a shame we have to end this way. I had so hoped we could . . . get along." 

Before Barricade shot Hot Shot through the optics he darted upward at being hit in the back. He turned around to see Arcee and on her was a human . . . the boy's father. He roared at them as they attacked him, but Arcee only circled around him as Gary shot so he couldn't lock onto them. This only frustrated him more.

"Fraggin' glitch!" spat Barricade trying to lock onto her. "Hold still!"

_/Say what you want to say about me/  
/Throw up what you want to throw up at me/  
/But when you mess with those that are around me/  
/That's when you and I will have a problem/_

"I may not be an army man, but I know how to aim and shoot!" said Gary as he shot Barricade under his spark.

_/When the lights go up and the game is on/  
/Are you ready for me? Cause I'm ready for you/  
/When the bell rings out and the fight is on/  
/Are you ready for me? Cause I'm ready for you/_

_/It's time for us to start throwing down/  
/Take a look and see who's standing now/_

_/It's time for us to start throwing down/  
/Take a look and see who's standing now/_

"Hm, now I see where Primus gets his courage from," smiled Arcee impressed with Mr. Moore.

The impact hurt him just enough to male him fall backwards falling on Hot Shot . . . and his twin blades. Barricade gasp seeing the two blades sticking out of his chest too near his spark. Hot Shot then pursed his lips to Barricade's audio receiver and managed to spit out-

"Get along with yourself you sick son of a glitch!"

The last thing Barricade saw was Hot Shot's blades turn sideways and pass each other cutting his spark in half leaving no chance to live at all. Hot Shot then pushed Barricade's's body off him and just caught his breath. Gary got off Arcee as she transformed and asked-

"Where's Alex?"

All heads turned at the sound of the cry of a boy . . . Alex. He cried 'NO!' and all saw why. All looked up at the building he was on and saw he was on the edge threatening to jump and Starscream just coming closer to him.

"NO!!" gasped Gary seeing his son in that situation.

* * *

"I'll jump I swear it!" threatened Alex. If you come anywhere near me your race is as good as dead!" 

"Come, come, you and I both know you wouldn't do it. Now come back to uncle Starscream," said Starscream holding his hand out to him.

Alex just shook his head and looked back down at the long fall. Could he do it? and if he did what would become of the transformers? would he be doing everyone a favor? so many questions.

Alex then turned back at the sound of a rumbling voice and long. It was that large transformer!

"Well then," smiled Starscream. "I'll just let Tidalwave get you."

Tidalwave's hand then came down before Alex making him back up one step too far. He fell.

"NOOO!!!" cried Starscream seeing Alex fall to his death.

But death was late this time. In a flash, a moment, before death Hot Shot came in and took Alex. He jumped from one building to the other just flipping and twirling to get away from the, now, shots being fired at him by Starscream.

"Eh!" growled Starscream finding Hot Shot running farther away out of range.

And so Starscream jumped after him and Alex saw this in Hot Shot's arms.

"Hot Shot . . . he's coming!" he pointed his stomach going up and down from the jumps, twirls, and flips.

"I know, I know!" whispered Hot Shot trying to find a small building to get back to the ground, but didn't find one in time.

Starscream had caught up with him and so took a missile right to Hot Shot's back making him fall and stop on a building.

"Heh . . . gotcha," smiled Starscream making his way there.

Hot Shot rolled on his back and made sure Alex was alright and he was. Hot Shot laid his head back just gasping in weariness.

"Hot Shot," said Alex seeing Hot Shot's spark, in a way, bleed. "You're hurt . . . I . . ."

"No," gasped Hot Shot wincing from a rush of pain his spark sent out for a final warning that he didn't have much time left. "Don't say anything Alex . . . remember that . . . it has always been about . . . you."

"Okay," said Alex shaking his head.

Alex then jumped as the building shuttered from another heavy robot hitting it. It was Starscream. Hot Shot let Alex slide off him before he stood and readied to defend his maker.

"I will die for him Starscream!" warned Hot Shot.

"Looks like you already have," said Starscream seeing his wounded spark.

"You aren't exactly spit and shine either Starscream," stated Hot Shot.

"Then there's no need to take it easy!" cried Starscream jumping at Hot Shot.

They then wrestled atop that building to gain Alex. Both weakened by previous injuries. Both still keeping hidden strength inside for this wrestle. Alex had to stay clear of the two as they wrestled so close to him.

Once Hot Shot had the upper hand then Starscream then Hot Shot it continued like this till Starscream gripped Hot Shot's chest and began to rip it open and hear Hot Shot cry out in pain so much.

"Let's see how long and how hard YOU scream" growled Starscream just pulling and pulling his chest apart to his, barely, sparking spark.

"Don't do this!" gasped Hot Shot feeling his chest just break.

"Their war started this!" said Starscream. "We are our fathers sons . . . or just one's."

Hot Shot's cries then loudened as something snapped. Alex couldn't take it anymore.

"STOP!!!" he cried stepping forward.

Starscream glanced at him and Hot Shot saw this distraction and so he took this opportunity and kicked him off and right when Starscream got back up the ark came skidding across the building from lousy landing of a crazed transformer at the moment. He hit Starscream in the process. All could see a crazed Wheeljack steering the large ship making sure he rammed Starscream and that he rammed him good.

"Take that decepticon!!!" roared Wheeljack just heading right across the building.

He then halted when he reached the end. Starscream had fallen off the building having nothing crushing him anymore. When Wheeljack stepped out of the ark he had found that, not only had he knocked Starscream off the building, but Hot Shot and Alex as well.

"Oh dear," he gasped covering his mouth.

"Al-lex" choked Hot Shot wanting to know if Alex was well after yet another fall.

"I'm right here Hot Shot," said Alex poking his head out of Hot Shot's hands.

"Good," sighed Hot Shot relaxing his body. "I don't have much left in me and I just want you to know so you'll be ready when I . . ."

"No Hot Shot . . . don't say that. I'm Primus so you can't die!" cried Alex.

"Sorry . . . I don't think even you can stop this one Alex," choked Hot Shot with a faint smile.

"But . . . you're my brother!" cried Alex.

"I'm sorry I'm not a very good one then," sighed Hot Shot with a cough.

All then turned to see Starscream picking himself up, but his legs and half of his body were broken and so damaged from the ark hitting him that he couldn't move to well. He began to lose control if he hadn't already. He could always crawl, but he never saw himself as that low or desperate.

"Give me . . . the . . . boy!" he cried his body ready to shut down.

"No Starscream," came Optimus Prime stepping near Hot Shot and Alex.

He then knelt down near Hot Shot and took him in his arms. He gazed at his broken nephew and said-

"It is not worth your life. Do not become your father."

"I am not my father!!" cried Starscream now full of rage. "TIDALWAVE!!!"

The colossal transformer then came to them and went to grab Alex, but Alex was ever tired of standing by and doing nothing. Alex stepped before Optimus and Hot Shot and only wanted everything to stop and if hurting was the only way to stop things then so-be-it!

_/I'm not afraid of loving my enemies/  
/Turning the other cheek/  
/Blessing those that would curse me/  
/I honestly want peace with you/  
/But when you come against my country/  
/When you come against my family/  
/You try to destroy my people/  
/I can't just stand by/_

Alex held out his hands and used all power, all known strength against this transformer. He WAS Primus!

_/There's no way that I can stand by/  
/This time, I will not stand by/  
/I am coming, and if I come, then pain is coming with me!!!!!!/  
/I'm coming, and pain will be with me!!/_

Alex used the power of the allspark to find Tidalwave's spark and when he had he took it straight out.

_/When the bell rings out and the fight is on/  
/Are you ready for me? Cause I'm ready for you/_

_/It's time for us to start throwing down/  
/Take a look and see who's standing now/_

"Return to me!" commanded Alex.

The spark then came and Alex decided to just dismantle the body into nothing but useless junk. He was in control now and he knew, but so did everyone else. Also one by the name of Chase was near and saw this strange and powerful thing happen.

"Moore?!" he gasped keeping much of this to himself.

_/It's time for us to start throwing down/  
/Take a look and see who's standing now/_

Alex then stopped everything and it felt as if a heavy weight fell on his as his strength was deprived from him by doing this. He then took a deep and long breath in and turned to the awe-struck Starscream and only smiled.

_/look and see who's standing now/_

_/look and see who's standing now/_

_/look and see who's standing now/_

"Don't end up like your father Starscream . . . dead and forgotten," said Optimus trying to save his nephew from the same ill fate of his father.

Starscream only straightened the best he could and said in a sort of mumble-

"He may be dead . . . but apparently he isn't forgotten."

"Starscream, sir!" came his decepticons.

There was a long pause as Starscream gazed at the remains of Tidalwave who seemed undefeatable at the time. He then turned to look at Alex who was breathing heavily tired from the sudden power he used untrained. He then turned away saying-

"Decepticons . . . retreat."

"B-but sir. The boy . . . he's-" started Skywarp.

"With the autobots!" said Starscream. Now retreat!!"

"Yes sir," they said obeying.

Alex the exhaled so long and just fell to the ground so very tired of the day. He was so tired and that day was so long.

"There you are!" cried Jones grabbing Alex and pulling him beside him. "You're coming with me!"

"Alex!" came Gary.

"Dad!" smiled Alex.

"Let go of my son!" said Gary.

"NO!" said Jones. "We lost one we're not losing another! Did you see what he did?! Did you see what he is capable of?!!"

"Yes I did. The autobots are taking him. Now give him to them!" warned Gary.

"Yea right!" spat Jones.

"Do as Mr. Moore says agent Jones," came Simmons.

"Agent Simmons," recalled Optimus.

"Ah, Optimus Prime. Nice to see ya again, long time no see," said Simmons. "Who's that?"

"This," said Optimus holding Hot Shot so tender and careful. "Is my son Hot Shot."

"Hm, we'll talk about that issue later, but right now . . . Jones?" he turned to him waiting for his response.

After a couple of moments Jones saw he had lost and so gave in and let go of Alex. Alex then ran to his dad and hugged him so tight.

"Dad!" smiled Alex hugging his father so tight and close.

"Alex," sighed Gary. "I'm so glad you're safe."

"Thanks to Hot Shot I am . . . my big brother kept me safe," smiled Alex turning to Hot Shot.

But as he looked at Hot Shot his heart stopped and everything darkened. Hot Shot's body was limp and no light came from his optics and last, but not least . . . his spark . . . left his body.

**Hot Shot's girl: Well the next chapter is shorter so it should be up tomorrow or later. We shall see. Well Happy New Year guys!!! Enjoy it:D**


	20. Going Back Home

Optimus looked down at his sparkling who laid lifeless in his arms. He said no words as he looked at him only pain was shown in his emotions. His optics narrowed and his lips trembled. Pain, sorrow, and grief was now seen.

"I guess . . ." trembled Optimus touching Hot Shot's cold face. "I guess it was his ti-ime."

Optimus could say no more his sorrow gaaged every word out of him. All Optimus could do was bow his head and clench his fists tighter, and tighter. He was angered yes, but sorrow control him at this moment.

"Primus . . . not another young one," gagged Ironhide. "It's not right that the old should live and the young perish."

"I'm so sorry Optimus," said Gary.

Optimus just looked at Gary and shook his head. Gary knew he could do nothing else. At that time Sam and Makeala had made their way to the autobots and wondered what the solem silence was for. When everthing was clear they saw why.

"Oh my god!" gasped Makeala.

"Oh no," said Sam seeing the Primeling gone. "Optimus . . . he was your son."

When Optimus gazed at Sam, Sam immediately stopped his words seeing how broken Optimus was over all this. It was betterto be silent. Alex felt it was his fault . . . it was always his fault. If he could do anything . . . anything to bring Hot Shot back he would do it in a heart beat . . . a sparkflare . . . the heat!

All then halted seeing a light electric blue sphere rise from Hot Shot's body. It was his spark . . . his life. It was time for it to return to the allspark and all knew this. It was time for him to rest.

Alex didn't want him to rest forever though . . . he didn't want his purpose tp be fulfilled. His purpose was to be with him . . . to live . . . to protect his maker . . . to be his brother! Alex stepped up to Hot Shot's body with all wondering what he was going to do. Alex then raised his hand to touch the spark, but all knew human couldn't only transformers could touch them . . . and Hot Shot's spark was delicate. It would hurt any human to touch one . . . this Alex knew, but ignored.

"No," whispered Optimus so soft not wanting Alex to prolong his son's death anymore than he should or for Alex to be hurt.

Even him . . . Alex ignored. He grabbed Hot Shot's spark and when he did it began to burn him. A spark was never meant for a human's touch. Any other human would have let go from the jolt it gave, but Alex wasn't any other human . . . not anymore.

The spark went crazy in his grip. It wanted to get free from him, but Alex wasn't letting go. He wasn't giving up. No on Hot Shot's life . . . never on life.

All watch in wonder as Alex took Hot Shot's spark back to his body. This is where it truly belonged . . . not in the allspark . . . not in Alex . . . and his memories. Alex pushed it back in his chest, but it didn't want to go back. It wasn't going back.

Alex struggled to keep it in his hands as it flared and sparked only burning his hands more. Alex bared his teeth showing the pain he took in from this. He had to be strong though. He had to hold on.

But it just wasn't going back. It wasn't!

"Please Hot Shot!" gagged Alex as his tears began to fall from the thought of this not working and him never seeing his beloved brother again. "Please go back . . . and come back . . . please!"

With that last please Alex's tear fell down into Hot Shot's flaring spark. With that the spark was calmed and all was well. No more flares, no more sparks, no more burning. It slowly went back into its holder and body.

Alex pushed downward and downward until the spark was its rightful place. He then let go and prayed it would stay. He took one step back and not a moment too soon after that step he heard the gasping of one so familiar. Hot Shot's optics shown their bright blue color and his chest moved up and down as if he was breathing.

Hot Shot moved his head slowly from left to right looking at everyone he thought he'd never see again.

"Hot Shot!" gasped Optimus jumping to see him back to this world.

All joined in the gasp now seeing this . . . ressurrection. Hot Shot was surprised himself. He said no word though. He looked at Alex and after a moment or two he smiled.

Alex soon did the same and just walked up to him and hugged him tight saying no word. Tears soon began to blind him just so happy that he was alive, it was enough to cloud out the pain in his burnt hands . . . he had almost lost him . . . he never wanted that to happen again. He didn't know what he would have done if anything happened to Hot Shot. All just smiled seeing the two friends hug . . . surely they were as brother.

Their friends was great, perhaps even greater than Sam and Bumblebee's. Brothers they were and brothers they'd stay.

* * *

The autobots took all of Alex's belongings inside the ark. A lot from childhood. 

"Alex . . . what is this?" asked Sam tossing a strange device to Alex.

"Ow, ow, ow," said Alex catching it with his painful hands. "Oh that's . . . I really don't know," he said scratching his head and throwing it back to Sam. "I made it for a science project . . . I don't know what it does exactly . . . I was just glad to pass the grade."

Bumblebee then came up and saw it. He soon exstended his hand wanting to hold it.

"You want to see it Bee?" asked Sam. "Okay."

Sam handed to him and Bumblebee held it up just scanning it.

"Hey maybe he knows what it does," laughed Makeala.

"Hm, maybe," shrugged Alex crossing his arms.

Bumblebee looked at it for a while in wonder. He then decided to try it out. What could happen? Bumblebee then put the device where his voice capacitor once used to be.

When he got it suituated he shockingly asked-

"Does it work?"

"Bumblebee . . . you talked!" gasped Makeala.

"Holy . . .!" gasped Alex finding out it was a voice capacitor he made so long ago.

Bumblebee smiled seeing he had his voice back and so ran off telling everyone and when they found out not as a singal mouth was closed.

Later when everything was where it should be it was time for Alex Moore and the autobots to leave. Alex made his way up the ramp and into the ship, but stopped halfway. It was so hard to leave his home and perhaps never see his family and friends again. It was never supposed to be easy.

Gary stood at the bottom in front of Sam and Makeala. He was losing so much. His truck, his family bike, but more importantly . . . his son. Alex had said all his good-byes, but he wasn't ready to say good-bye.

Alex turned and ran back into his father's arms. He didn't want to leave him.

"I can't leave you dad!" cried Alex.

"And I don't want you to leave son," said Gary looking down at his little baby boy.

Gary hadn't told anyone about John though. He thought it be better if no one ever knew.

"C'mon Alex. It's time to go home," said Ironhide standing in the doorway with Optimus Prime.

"I'm coming," said Alex.

He hugged his father one last time then relunctantly let go.

"Good-bye dad," he said walking back into the ship.

"I love you son!" called Gary with a couple tears trying to get free.

Alex turned one last time, smiled and said-

"I love you too."

He entered the ship with Ironhide behind him. Optimus just about entered as well, but turned when Gary said-

"You take good care of my boy Optimus Prime. I don't care what creator he is. He's still my boy."

Optimus smiled and inclined his head to Gary saying-

"You have my word Mr. Moore."

Optimus then entered the ship and they took off. As all watched them leave out of sight all knew in their hearts they would see them again all-too-soon.

* * *

It was a smooth ride. It was quiet. No thing happened. Nothing worng with the ship or anything. 

Ratchet and Prowl were flying the ship and made sure it was a smooth ride for Alex. It was. All were speechless as cybertron came into view reflecting off their blastshield.

"Primus . . . there's cybertron," smiled Ironhide glad to be home again.

Optimus smiled and turned in his seat to look at Hot Shot. Hot Shot smiled then turned in his seat just a bit to pat on Alex's legs letting him know they had arrived. Alex gripped his seat in sheer excitement as cybertron relfected in his dark brown eyes. He took one deep breath for that, he knew, was all he needed to do right now.

* * *

Shockwave flew right to cybertron for there is where he could truly put his plan into action instead of that small lab he had on the Nemesis. The ride was rather smooth and nothing went wrong. Oh it was a perfect day to return to cybertron. The moment when cybertron came into veiw he smiled and turned to look at something.

"We have arrived to cybertron my lord . . . Megatron."

He then turned to face the open space before him and cybertron. All that was left to be seen was the limp body and a faint optic glow.

**Hot Shot's girl: I'm done! Yeah! The next one will be called Transformers The Movie III But whenever I referred to this story I always called it the Alex story and so I just laugh :D But anywho I hope you guys enjoyed the story and all its cliffhangers and mysteries. If you look I still have some to shed light to if you all noticed, but anyways the sequel should be up sooner or later. Till then bye and thanks for your AWESOME reviews.**


End file.
